7 minutos no paraíso
by maddiesmt
Summary: Uma comemoração. Uma tensão. E uma situação mal resolvida. Erina Nakiri se vê presa em um dilema e uma brincadeira extremamente conveniente. Quem iria imaginar que uma escolha inocente teria consequências quentes.
1. Capítulo 1- Escolhas

Então eu voltei de novo!

Desculpe por não atualizar ameaças do passado. Eu estou realmente trabalhando nisso, mas de repente isso veio e eu não pude deixar de escrever. Espero que vocês gostem!

Ela sentia as digitais dele queimarem sua pele ao passo que trilhavam caminhos nunca antes percorridos. Seria o álcool a gasolina do desejo? Ou apenas a faísca? Ela não saberia dizer à medida que sentia que seus sentidos estavam sendo despidos assim como as roupas que agora caiam no chão.

Por mais inexperiente que ambos fossem, uma força animalesca assumiu o controle de seus atos. Desde quando sabia onde toca-lo para faze-lo gemer de surpresa e desejo? Desde quando sabia ele que, ao beijar a comissura de suas pálpebras, a fazia queimar. Nem ela reconhecia a existência de tal lugar. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e ela sequer lembrava de como chegaram a tal ponto.

2 hora antes.

Era uma noite de comemoração. Tinham acabado de voltar dos exames do segundo ano e agora apenas aguardavam as férias de verão que teriam inicio no dia seguinte. Apesar de toda a dificuldade dos exames, todos os residentes do dormitório e seus aliados, conseguiram escapar da expulsão.

Erina estava realmente orgulhosa de todos e extremamente feliz de ter sobrevivido a mais uma sessão de extremo embaraço na praia. Ela estava realmente cansada de não ter poder sobre sua circulação sanguínea que parecia querer mata-la de vergonha toda vez que fazia suas bochechas corarem. O que, infelizmente, se tornara extremamente frequente desde que o novo professor assumiu o seu posto e resolveu corteja-la. Além disso ainda tinha que tentar manter o controle e a autoridade diante de todos, especialmente daquele que virou sua sombra.

No entanto, no momento em que seus olhos púrpura encontravam a determinação nos olhos dourados do desafiante do professor, toda a resistência que ela acumulara parecia desaparecer. E mais uma vez, deixava a pele da face esquentar com o rubor.

-Vamos Erinachii! Só falta você votar!

A voz de Yuki a fez aterrissar seus pensamentos e voltar a realidade.

-Desculpe Yuki, sobre o que estamos votando mesmo?

A loira sentiu todos os olhares do quarto se voltarem para ela e novamente perdeu o controle sobre a cor de suas bochechas.

\- Mou Erina! So falta você pra sabermos se a votação empata ou se o grande vencedor se consagra!

Erina passeou o olhar por todos no quarto. Todos esperavam, atentos, pela decisão final da diretora. A moça analisou bem. Realmente não se recordava sobre o que estavam discutindo, mas não queria ter que começar uma recontagem e nem admitir que não estava prestando atenção. Portanto optou por seguir o vencedor e não ficar em cima do muro.

-Bom se a maioria optou por uma opção, não sou eu que vou empatar a discussão.

\- Erina-sama, quer dizer que está votando sim?

Hisako a olhou espantada. Os olhos, da moça de cabelos rosa, estavam quase soltando de sua orbita ocular.

Naquele segundo, Erina entendeu que tinha feito besteira, porém não iria voltar atrás.

-Sim? – disse com a voz tremula.

Todos no quarto a olharam espantados. Megumi inclusive mantinha as mãos sobre a boca como se estivesse em total espanto.

Ouviu Zenji arranhar a garganta preparando-se para falar e pra chamar atenção.

-Bom então temos 4 abstinências: com Sakaki, Mito, Isami Aldini e Yukihira. Temos 5 votos para não contando comigo, Hisako, Tadokoro, Takumi Aldini e Hayama.

Erina gelou. Porque as pessoas mais decentes que conhecia tinham votado não? Será que ela, sem querer, acabou concordando com algo que se arrependeria? Ou pior, não ouviu o nome da prima na primeira leva de votos, será que tinha concordado com alguma ideia maluca de Alice?

Zenji continuou:

\- E votando sim temos: Alice Nakiri, Kurokiba, Yoshino, Isshiki- senpai, Daigo, Shoji e – Zenji fez uma pausa e ergueu o olhar. As lentes dos seus óculos refletiram na luz, mas Erina sabia que ele a estava olhando com espanto. – Erina Nakiri. E com isso temos a vitória do plano de Alice Nakiri de jogarmos Verdade ou consequência.

Erina gelou. No que foi se meter?

-Mou Erina! Eu não imaginava que concordaríamos em alguma coisa um dia. Mas imagino que os recentes acontecimentos tenham despertado uma curiosidade nova na minha querida prima.

-Alice! Cala a boca! – A loira estava completamente irada consigo mesma! Como pode deixar algo como isso ocorrer.

\- Marui! Eu retiro o que disse! Meu voto é não!

\- Infelizmente a votação já acabou, minha querida prima. E sinto dizer, mas você concordou. Então, vamos começar a jogar?

Continua?


	2. Capítulo 2 - Uma regra a mais

Notas da autora:

La vem eu aqui com mais um cap...até parece q eu não to devendo a atualização de outra fic aqui pra vcs...hahahah..mas eu não consegui me controlar..então aqui vai..

p.s: Eu sei q estou fazendo capítulos curtos mas é que assim eu consigo escrever pelo menos 1 cap todos os dias.  
p.s 2: Eu quero deixar claro q eu n faço apologia ao uso de bebidas alcoólicas e queria q vocês considerassem q todos ja tem idade o suficiente pra beber...é isso...não me processem.

Cap 02 - Uma regra a mais

Um fio de suor trilhou o pequeno caminho entre sua têmpora esquerda e o fim da sua mandíbula. Já não controlava a vermelhidão de suas bochechas a muito tempo. Estava realmente perdida e só o que podia fazer era tentar escutar atentamente as regras da brincadeira idiota da prima.

\- A brincadeira é muito simples, pessoal. Só o que precisamos fazer é girar a garrafa. Quem terminar com a base da garrafa apontada para si terá que fazer a pergunta para a pessoa apontada pelo gargalo. E então a pessoa terá que escolher se vai querer falar a verdade ou se prefere enfrentar as consequências. – Alice deu um sorriso inocente, mas todos no recinto conseguiam enxergar seu olhar diabólico por trás de suas expressões puritanas.

Erina respirou fundo. Até então a brincadeira não parecia tão ruim assim. Torceria para que a sorte a mantivesse longe da mira da garrafa. Não era possível que fosse tão azarenta. Haviam 16 pessoas no círculo já formado no chão, as chances de que fosse escolhida pela garrafa eram matematicamente baixas. Tinha chances de escapar ilesa da brincadeira, mas para isso precisaria contar com uma aliança entre a sorte e o destino. E, bom, se por ventura acabasse sendo selecionada, estava decidida a sempre escolher a verdade. Com uma expressão mais confiante, Erina voltou a encarar a prima que agora revelava uma regra a mais dentro da brincadeira.

-E porque não queremos jogar um jogo chato em que todos apenas escolham a verdade, adicionarei uma nova regra.

-Alice, nós já concordamos em jogar seu jogo idiota, não precisamos de mais uma regra

-Mou Erina! Eu ganhei a votação. Vocês todos concordaram em jogar ... e afinal de contas- a loira viu os olhos vermelhos de sua prima brilharem ainda mais - Meu jogo, minhas regras - Ela terminou de sorrir maliciosamente.

Todos no quarto pareciam concentrados. Ninguém queria perder nenhum detalhe, afinal, não queriam acabar falando coisas que não deveriam. A parcela que não havia concordado com o jogo demonstrava claramente a tensão e o medo no olhar. Já a parcela que concordara com tudo isso exibia sorrisos maliciosos e comentava planos do que perguntariam e de como desafiariam as pessoas escolhidas. Não se preocupavam em serem desafiados ou perguntados. Já as poucas pessoas que resolveram se abster tinham diferentes reações. Mito Ikumi parecia mais vermelha que os tomates da horta do dormitório. Isami Aldini aparentava tranquilidade, mas os constantes olhares para o irmão denunciavam a preocupação com o Aldini mais velho. Sakaki ria das tagarelices de Yuki e parecia se divertir com a situação. E Yukihira. Esse ultimo se mantinha calado. Parecia se concentrar em esconder as próprias emoções. Ele olhava fixamente para a garrafa no centro do grupo. Parecia calcular o ângulo que precisava obter para...Não...Nakiri Erina não ia imaginar possibilidades que não existiam...ou será que existiam? Erina mordeu levemente os lábios. Estava começando a ficar zonza de tensão.

\- Como eu ia dizendo- Alice chamou atenção de todos que voltaram a encara-la com curiosidade – Para tornar esse jogo mais divertido, nossa queria Sakaki nos forneceu algumas de suas obras primas: Seus sucos de arroz fermentados! E esses aqui...digamos que são bem especiais. – Alice continuava a sorrir maliciosamente, e deu uma leve piscadela para a fabricante das bebidas.

\- E quando vamos usa-los Alicechii ?

-Essa é uma ótima pergunta Yuki!- Alice fez um sinal leve com a cabeça na direção de Ryo e o mesmo começou a se levantar e a distribuir pequenos copos de 60 ml para cada um integrante do círculo. Após todos estarem com seus copos, Alice deu a cartada final - Não pensem que, escolhendo a verdade, vão ter uma vida fácil. Todos que optarem por essa opção terão que virar um copinho cheio de - ela fez uma pausa e abriu a garrafa que Sakaki havia fornecido. Logo o ambiente foi invadido por um aroma peculiar e Erina entendeu que estava realmente perdida. Olhou nos olhos da prima que terminou a frase como se fosse uma sentença de morte - "suco". Todos deveram tomar o conteúdo do copo antes de responderem a pergunta.

Passaram- se alguns segundos em que o ambiente ficou totalmente silencioso. Erina viu seus amigos, um a um, entender do que se tratava a bebida e do que estavam prestes a fazer. Certamente, todos se arrependeriam pela manhã, mas ninguém contestou a herdeira dona da brincadeira. Talvez estivessem com medo, como parecia ser o caso de Tadokoro Megume, talvez porque sabiam que seria impossível tirar a ideia da cabeça teimosa de Alice, como provavelmente era o caso de Hayama e Ryo, que permaneceram calados ou talvez estivessem esperando por uma palavra da própria Erina para barrar essa ideia ridícula.  
A loira tomou ar porém antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Alice a desafiou.

\- Mou Erina! Você parece nervosa...o que foi? Está com medo?

Era isso. Alice sabia direitinho quais botões apertar para conseguir com que a prima fizesse o que queria. Aquilo fez com que algo se revirasse no estomago da diretora. Ninguém a chamava de covarde e sairia ileso. A faria pagar...precisava apenas que a ponta a garrafa apontasse para a prima e a base para ela.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso Alice.

Era possível ver uma determinação quase que infernal nos olhos purpuras da loira. Alice apenas sorriu e se posicionou para girar a garrafa. Naquele momento, Erina sabia que seu destino estava selado.

Continua?


	3. Capítulo 3 - Verdade ou Consequência -I

Hello pessoas!Queria, primeiramente, agradecer a todos que favoritaram e que estão acompanhando e comentando a fic! O apoio de vcs é essencial! Obrigada!  
Segundo que eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse cap! Espero realmente que gostem.

#

As extremidades da garrafa pareciam bailar em um ritmo só delas. Opostas e coesas. E cada volta dada trazia uma onda de alívio seguida de tensão. Os participantes observavam o objeto rodar sem vontade de parar. Foi então que ela pareceu cansar. Os últimos fôlegos carregavam a garrafa a força, até que ela sossegou, tremendo um pouco no pouso até, enfim, parar.

Erina soltou o ar que prendia desde que a garrafa começara a girar. Uma forte onda de alívio a atingiu em cheio. Tinha escapado, pelo menos dessa vez.

Do outro lado da roda Yuki sorria vitoriosa. Sua vítima? Shun Ibusaki. E a garota sabia exatamente qual seria o desafio perfeito.

\- Então Ibusaki, preparado? - a voz de Yuki parecia tremer tamanha sua excitação. Em compensação, o garoto se limitou apenas a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Verdade ou consequência?

\- Consequência- a voz sem nenhuma emoção do garoto fez com que a menina de cabelos ruivos ampliasse ainda mais o sorriso.

\- Eu te desafio a sorrir.

Em um movimento rápido, o garoto pegou o copo cheio de "suco de arroz" e tomou o conteúdo em um só gole. Sem esboçar qualquer expressão que fosse, o jovem apenas continuou o jogo.

-Verdade.

-Ei! Isso não vale! Você já tinha escolhido consequência!

-Deixa ele Yuki! Ele já virou o copo mesmo, não é? - Alice claramente queria ver o circo pegar fogo, e quem colocaria o fogo no circo era ela mesma.

-Ah tudo bem então. Fazer o quê?! Então Ibusaki, por que você não sorri?

-Por que eu não sinto vontade. – O menino respondeu no mesmo tom de voz calmo que sempre usava.

Alice massageou levemente a testa e sussurrou

\- Isso vai demorar...

Novamente a garrafa foi girada. Erina não conseguia ouvir mais nada além do som do atrito entre o vidro âmbar da garrafa e a madeira do solo do quarto de Marui.

Novamente suspirou aliviada. Escapou, dessa vez por pouco. Observou, com curiosidade, as bochechas de Takumi ficarem levemente coradas enquanto o garoto assimilava o que estava acontecendo. Do outro lado da garrafa, Megumi parecia quase morrer. Sua respiração ficou entrecortada e o olhar assustado parecia transmitir o horror de estar em uma situação embaraçosa como aquela. O italiano foi o primeiro dos dois a falar.

-Sinto muito Tadokoro, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Não quero lhe colocar nessa situação. Então peço que me permita aceitar um desafio de qualquer um aqui nessa roda. Prefiro ser desafiado a ter que lhe fazer tal pergunta - Takumi mantinha a cabeça baixa. Não ousava sequer mostrar os olhos, que permaneceram escondidos na franja loira.

Megumi pareceu enrubescer com a declaração. Ela realmente não esperava um ato desse, tão nobre.

-Own. Um cavalheiro como sempre Aldini. Mas não lembro de ter acrescentado essa regra. Além disso, creio que a base da garrafa está apontada pra você. A Tadokoro não vai se incomodar de responder uma perguntinha ou realizar um desafio que seja, não é Tadokoro? - Alice estava realmente se divertindo à custa dos outros e Erina prometeu pra si mesma que vingaria cada um de seus amigos que estivessem na mira da sua prima.

\- Hm? Ahh sim, sim, não se preocupe, Takumi.

-Mas Tadokoro – ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Observou a menina tímida pegar o copo com as mãos tremulas e tomar o conteúdo ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma careta de desgosto.

-Acho que isso quer dizer que ela escolheu a verdade- Takumi ouvi o irmão comentar.

Os olhos azuis do italiano encontraram os dourados da garota e por um breve segundo ele ficou sem fôlego, como se ele mesmo tivesse bebido o conteúdo do copo.

O jovem ouviu alguém pigarrear, certamente seu irmão, e lembrou que deveria fazer uma pergunta.

-Bom, é, Tadokoro, me permita perguntar a origem do amuleto vermelho que sempre a vejo carregando.

Megumi sorriu levemente, e Takumi se incomodou ao constatar que nunca havia reparado em como ela tinha o mais belo dos sorrisos. Já a jovem, se surpreendeu positivamente com a pergunta. Realmente não esperava que Takumi fosse gentil até na hora de fazer uma pergunta em um jogo estúpido. E ela estava realmente grata por isso.

\- Bom, é um amuleto que me acompanha desde que entrei na Totsuki. Ele me da coragem pra continuar, me lembra de casa, me lembra do por que de estar aqui.

Por um momento, Takumi teve medo de que o objeto tivesse sido entregue por um admirador ou um possível namorado. Não conhecia o passado da moça e nem conhecia direito a terra natal que ela tanto falava que sentia falta. Mas, naquele instante, ficou louco de curiosidade para descobrir mais. Porém antes que fizesse qualquer outra pergunta, ouviu o ruído da garrafa arranhando o chão. E lá estava ela, girando novamente.

Alice estava completamente entediada, realmente tinha que torcer para que a garrafa caísse em sua direção para ensinar a todos no quarto a verdadeira forma de se jogar verdade ou consequência.

Sorriu ainda mais quando observou a garrafa parar em sua direção. Ela só podia ter feito algo de muito maravilhoso para que os céus a brindassem com essa vitória. Olhou nos olhos verdes da vítima em questão e começou o questionário habitual.

-Ora, Ora, Ora. Hayama, parece que nos encontramos de novo não? E então? verdade ou consequência?

O indiano não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. Bebeu o conteúdo do copo como se demonstrando sua resposta através de seu ato.

-Então você escolheu verdade, hmm..uma pena. – Alice fez bico mas logo depois seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios. Ela se inclinou mais na direção do rapaz e perguntou de forma sussurrada e sedutora.

\- Me diga algo picante

Todos arregalarem os olhos, menos a questionadora e o rapaz que respondeu rapidamente à pergunta, sem dar margem para as perversões que ele imaginava que ela queria que ele falasse.

\- Pimenta malagueta

Alice deixou o sorriso se transformar em uma forte mordida nos lábios. Queria poder dar voz a sua frustração, mas se contentou em apenas exalar um suspiro de descontentamento enquanto esperava que os colegas bebessem mais para que o jogo ficasse mais divertido.

Esperava que a próxima rodada fosse mais interessante e observou com olhos incrédulos a garrafa mais uma vez parar na direção de Hayama. No entanto, a base já não apontava para ela e sim para seu fiel escudeiro, Ryo. Ela não perdeu tempo e começou a escrever algo na própria mão.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – Hayama resmungou. Pelo menos dessa vez poderia escolher desafio. Conhecia bem Ryo para saber que o mesmo o desafiaria para um Shokugeki.

-Hm, o que vai ser Hayama?

\- Desafio – A voz do indiano nem tremeu e Ryo se preparou para amarrar sua faixa na testa, porém foi impedido por Alice, que apenas mostrou um bilhete para Ryo.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos leu rapidamente as instruções e voltou sua atenção para o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

-A srta Ali- foi interrompido por uma cotovelada da moça e voltou a falar- digo, eu te desafio a ir em um encontro com a Hisoko.

-Como é? - Hayama olhou atônito para Hisako que parecia estar paralisada. -Você não pode estar falando sério...- o jovem voltou seu olhar para Alice e apontou acusatoriamente- Foi você! Você que o mandou falar isso, não foi Alice? Isso é contra as regras!

\- Primeiro que eu não sei do que você está falando. Segundo que eu não lembro de ter dado tal regra e terceiro que é muito rude dizer uma coisa dessas na frente da moça que você vai levar pra sair.

Hayama respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. Querendo ou não, ela estava certa. Hisako estava lá e observava a cena com atenção. Ela já teria que sair com ele por conta de um jogo ridículo, não a faria passar por mais essa situação.

-Certo. – Ele se voltou para a direção da moça de cabelos rosas e apenas informou sua decisão. – Arato, você e eu, domingo a noite. Passo para te pegar, tudo bem?

Hisako realmente não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Sentiu a mão de Erina chacoalhar o seu ombro e saiu do transe em que se encontrava. Notou que todos a olhavam e só o que conseguiu fazer foi concordar, balançando a cabeça diversas vezes e sem falar uma única palavra.

Hayama realmente não pretendia ir até o fim com isso, afinal, poderia muito bem combinar com a moça de ambos comentarem que saíram sem realmente ter que sair. No entanto, algo na timidez evidente da moça o fez esquecer tal plano.

Mais uma rodada, mais uma dupla com problemas. Quem enfrentava o dilema agora era Isami, que desafiado por Shoji, teve que escolher tomar o conteúdo do copo de uma das meninas. Ele apenas virou-se para o lado e pedindo, educadamente, a permissão de Ikumi, virou o conteúdo do copo sem problemas.

Erina já tinha até esquecido que podia virar um possível alvo da garrafa. Se divertia com as perguntas, as respostas e com os eventuais desafios. Até que sua folga terminou. A garrafa parou em sua direção. Atônita, a moça olhou para o outro lado da garrafa e congelou quando percebeu que o gargalo estava apontado para sua direção

Em algum lugar no círculo, ouviu a prima falar.

-Ora, ora, ora...Parece que a brincadeira finalmente começou, não é priminha querida?

#

Continua?


	4. Chapter 4 - Verdade ou Consequência - II

Maldita seja aquela garrafa estúpida. Erina xingava a prima, a garrafa, o jogo e até mesmo a sorte por tê-la abandonado. Olhou pro outro lado pra descobrir que seu desafiante não era tão assustador assim.

Yuki mantinha um olhar de simpatia. Não transparecia ter intenções que não fossem amistosas. Com isso Erina se permitiu relaxar um pouco, massageando os ombros e o pescoço que pareciam feitos de concreto puro tamanha era a tensão.

-E então Erinachii, você prefere verdade ou consequência?

\- A verdade, óbvio. – a loira disse, confiante enquanto exibia um leve sorriso e poderia ter continuado assim se não tivesse sido lembrada, pela própria desafiante, que precisaria tomar o conteúdo do copo. A herdeira deixou o líquido queimar sua garganta e sentiu todos os seus sentidos serem aguçados. Não podia negar que o sabor era peculiar e não era de todo ruim, porém a força com que ele arrebatou suas papilas e o jeito com que deixou sua cabeça rodando a fizeram lembrar que mais alguns copos daquele líquido a poderiam fazer com que ela esquecesse até quem era.

-Então Erinachii, o que anda acontecendo entre você e o professor bonzão?

\- O QUE?- Erina arregalou os olhos. Não queria acreditar na pergunta de Yuki.

-Ah! E não vale dizer que não é nada porque todos aqui já vimos o quão- Yuki pareceu escolher as palavras com cuidado – próximos, por assim dizer, vocês estão.

A loira sentiu as bochechas explodirem. Se sentiu extremamente traída com a pergunta da amiga. Mas não poderia culpa-la. Yuki já tinha tomado pelo menos 3 copos da bebida de Sakaki. No fim, percebeu que não tinha como escapar da pergunta e tentou responde-la o mais claramente possível para que não fosse interpretada de maneira errônea. Limpou a garganta e garantiu que a voz não saísse tremida ao falar.

\- Eu e o professor Asahi não temos absolutamente nada. Ele está forçando uma situação que não existe, pelo menos não para mim.

-Por enquanto – Erina olhou na direção da voz e viu a prima rindo inocentemente como se não tivesse jogado mais palha na fogueira.

\- Como eu ia dizendo, antes de ser grosseiramente interrompida, o professor Asahi está fazendo tudo por conta própria e eu, de maneira nenhuma tenho incentivado tal comportamento.

-Mas você toma chá com ele, não é? – Alice estava se tornando cada vez mais inconveniente e Erina sentia a paciência se dissipar como água em um dia de calor.

-Correto. Mas só porque ele insiste bastante. Acho que a resposta correta para sua pergunta Yuki, seria chá. É isso, conversas e chá, é isso que tem ocorrido entre mim e o professor Asahi. – a herdeira trocou a atenção de Yuki para a prima e se referiu a ela quando perguntou

-Satisfeita, Alice?

-Nenhum pouco.

Uma aura pesada se instalou no quarto. Podia-se ver claramente o embate das primas alcançar o além físico.

-Próximo - disse alguém, que Erina não soube identificar, ela só sabia encarar a prima e enviar mensagens de ameaças pelo olhar.

Do outro lado da roda, um certo chefe de cabelos avermelhados prestava atenção na situação. Algo em si reclamava insistentemente e ele não sabia dizer o porque do incomodo após ouvir aquela pergunta sem cabimento de Yuki. Olhou para as próprias mãos e reparou que os punhos estavam cerrados e prontos para o combate. Mas porque? E contra quem ele queria lutar? Ou seria contra o que? Não continuou a linha de raciocínio uma vez que reparava a garrafa parar de rodar e apontar na sua direção.

Alice não conseguiu se conter e soltou uma gargalhada seguida de mais indiretas

– Que conveniente.

Soma olhou para seu desafiante. Shoji não parecia ter as melhores intenções para um desafio e o garoto não estava disposto a descobri que tipo de perversão o amigo tinha em mente.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse fazer a pergunta, Soma começou a virar o conteúdo do copo e quase se engasgou com a potencia do drink.

\- Ah..verdade? Sério? Assim você me decepciona Yukihira.

\- Eu não estou disposto a realizar os desafios pervertidos que rondam sua cabeça Shoji – ele tomou o resto da bebida e completou deixando um meio sorriso surgir em sua face - pelo menos não ainda.

\- Que estraga prazeres! Pois bem, se você não vai fazer o desafio, podia pelo menos esclarecer o motivo de ter desafiado o professor Asahi para um shokugeki?

Soma estava terrivelmente arrependido. Deveria ter aceitado o desafio.

\- Bom, na verdade foi ele quem me desafiou. Ele ficou todo cheio de si falando que me derrotaria facilmente e bom, isso me deixou bem irritado e também...

O quarto estava em total silêncio, todos pareciam concentrados enquanto Erina e Megumi ruborizavam ao lembrar da situação e se perguntavam se o rapaz iria até o final em seu relato.

\- E...- Yukihira ouviu Shoji incentiva-lo a continuar. Não sabia o porque de ser tão difícil revelar os motivos por trás do shokugeki. Para falar a verdade ele não tinha entendido ainda o que aconteceu naquele dia.

\- E também porque ele disse que era o único chefe capaz de satisfazer a Nakiri e isso me deixou bem incomodado.

Soma não percebeu, mas a revelação teve um peso dobrado para uma certa herdeira que ouvia tudo com atenção.

\- Então quer dizer que você quer satisfazer a Nakiri?

O jovem pareceu refletir e colocou os dedos no queixo enquanto respondia.

-Isso também. Mas a questão é que eu cheguei primeiro então se ele quiser tentar alguma coisa ele precisa entrar na fila, sabe?

O primeiro assento observou, sem entender, os amigos ficarem de queixo caído.

Sakaki foi a primeira a falar.

-Nossa Nakiri! Eu sabia que você tinha admiradores, mas ter uma fila? Isso é o que eu chamo de poder.

-Hihihi! Eu não sabia que a minha prima era tão sedutora assim

A loira, que já estava mais vermelha do que o considerado normal, não sabia direito o que pensar. Não sabia se ficava irritada ou se tentava esclarecer a situação. O problema é que nem ela entendia o que estava acontecendo, portanto se contentaria em ficar extremamente irritada por enquanto.

\- Não é nada disso Alice!

Os comentários estavam saindo do controle e ela só conseguia ouvir parte deles

\- Erinachii! Você precisa me contar qual o seu segredo! – comentava Yuki com uma piscadela.

-Eu não culparia o Yukihira por ter tentado defender o seu território. – Daigo, do outro lado da roda também dava a sua opinião sobre o assunto.

Enquanto isso Soma estava confuso. Parecia que não estava falando a mesma língua que os amigos. Porque, de repente, eles estavam falando do quanto a Nakiri era sedutora? Em que parte da sua resposta ele tinha mencionado isso? Não lembrava nem de pensar dessa forma, mas pensando bem, aqueles olhos violeta combinados com o rosa das bochechas dela quando estava brava sempre o atraiam e ele não conseguia deixa de ficar admirando o quanto aquela combinação de cores a fazia ficar mais radiante. Mesmo assim, tinha certeza de nunca ter mencionado nada do tipo em sua resposta. Portanto, resolveu se inteirar do que diabos todos estavam falando.

-Do que vocês estão falando? Eu só disse que a língua da Nakiri era minha!

No momento em que deixou escapar esse detalhe ainda não dito, sabia que tinha feito merda.

-Yukihira! – O grito agudo da herdeira fez com que ele a olhasse assustado.

-O que? Mas foi isso que eu falei não foi, Tadokoro?

Megumi não acreditava no quanto seu amigo era ingênuo. Até ela tinha entendido o duplo sentido daquela frase. Mas não teria como ajuda-lo no momento e ele realmente disse que a língua da herdeira Nakiri era dele.

-Ahh sim.

Erina ja não sabia se morria ou matava. Uma veia já estava pulsando em sua testa.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Yukihira! Ou você cala essa sua boca ou eu vou ter que ir ai para calar!

\- Eu gostaria de ver isso! - Alice pontuou e Erina a jurou de morte naquele momento.

\- O que foi que eu disse? – Nenhuma palavra definiria mais Yukihira Soma naquele momento do que: confuso.

Foi então que Issihiki interveio em favor dos amigos. Estava se divertindo com a situação, mas entendia que aquele era um problema deles e que deveria ser resolvido quando os dois entendessem mais sobre si mesmos.

\- Gente, acho bom voltarmos para o jogo, não? O Soma já respondeu sua pergunta não é Shoji, acho que ja respondeu até demais.

-É tudo bem. Ainda tem muito jogo pela frente. – Shoji deu de ombros e mais uma vez a garrafa girou.

O próximo round ficou a cargo de Mito Ikumi e Zenji.

-Certo Mito, verdade ou consequência?

-Verdade. A moça tomou o drink e sentiu a temperatura subir. Ficou grata pela roupa que usava ser mais fresca do contrário estaria sofrendo de combustão instantânea.

\- Por um acaso você tem uma queda por alguém presente nesse quarto?

Mito esperava todo o tipo de pergunta científica, mas nunca uma pergunta tão pessoal quanto essa.

\- Co..como?

-A Nikimichii você entendeu!- Ikumi pode ouvir a voz de Yuki ressoar pelo quarto.

\- B..Bem...Hmm.. Aaa..acho.. que s..sim.

-E quem é?

Nessa hora Ikumi se lembrou de uma regra importante da brincadeira. E sorriu aliviada.

-Me desculpe Marui. Mas eu já respondi a sua pergunta.

\- Nossa Marui! Como que você é o cérebro do dormitório se você não consegue fazer um única pergunta em um jogo como esse? - Shoji reclamou

\- Sinceramente Marui!- Daigo lamentou com a mão direita espalmada na testa.

O jogo continuou sem nenhuma grande novidade até que a garrafa parou novamente na frente de Erina.

Sinceramente ela já não tinha mais de onde tirar forças para controlar o rubor da face. Bebeu novamente o líquido e sentiu que a consciência se prepara para se despedir. Dessa vez ela seria a vítima de Daigo. Menos mal, pelo menos estava escapando das perguntas ardilosas da prima.

-Então Nakiri, ja que você tem tantos admiradores assim, eu não posso evitar perguntar: O quão boa é essa sua língua divina em assuntos que não envolvam comida?

-Me desculpe, o que? – Ela a olhou curiosa.

-Ah você sabe...língua de Deus…é um apelido que atiça a imaginação

-Como é? – a moça não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Nakiri..eu tenho certeza que ja entendeu a pergunta, não? – Daigo levantou uma das sobrancelhas e deu uma piscadela na direção da loira. Ainda sem ação, Nakiri engoliu em seco e sentiu o gosto da bebida ainda prevalecer em sua boca. Ela respirou fundo e lembrou-se de uma passagem de um mangá que leu recentemente. Estava realmente cansada de ser passiva no jogo e resolveu que seria dominante.

-Ahh claro.- ela deu um riso sedutor e com a voz mais manhosa que conseguiu fazer, completou- Hm, acho que vamos ter q descobrir, não? – ela finalizou passando levemente a língua nos lábios inferiores e os mordendo no processo.

O rapaz sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria e não perdeu tempo em se aproximar da herdeira, fechando os olhos e fazendo bico no processo. No entanto, ele apenas sentiu-se ser parado por algo gelado em seus lábios. A textura em nada lembrava lábios femininos. Foi então que o garoto abriu os olhos e se deparou com um dedo em seus lábios e o sorriso quase que diabólico da loira. Ela não perdeu tempo em revelar suas verdadeiras intenções.

-Mas infelizmente, pra você, eu escolhi verdade e não desafio, não é mesmo? Então pode voltar pro seu lugarzinho.

Enquanto alguns riam e zombavam da situação de Daigo, Soma não conseguia tirar o que acabara de ver, da sua cabeça. O jeito como ela olhou para Daigo, o sorriso que ela desferiu na direção dele, a maldita língua umedecendo os lábios avermelhados devido ao rubor sempre presente em sua face e, principalmente, aquela voz que ele nunca a tinha visto usar. Se imaginou naquela situação e se pegou desejando que ela usasse aquela voz para falar com ele e somente ele. Não percebeu, mas as sobrancelhas baixas e o estreitamento dos próprios lábios demonstraram que não ficara nada feliz com o que acabara de ver. Infelizmente, ele não estava sozinho e alguém acabou reparando.

-Soma? Você está bem? Parece que está pronto pra matar alguém. – Megume parecia preocupada e não estava sozinha. A alguns passos de distância, Takumi também reparou o comportamento do amigo.

-É verdade Yukihira.

\- É claro que estou bem, por que não estaria? – Soma acabou falando mais alto do que gostaria e é claro que isso chamou a atenção.

\- Por que o Daigo acabou de ser quase beijado pela sua namoradinha. – ouviu Shoji falar engasgando nas gargalhadas.

-Nós não somos namorados!- Erina e Soma falaram juntos e coraram quando se olharam.

-Tudo bem pombinhos, a gente deixa vocês continuarem na ignorância se é o que vocês preferem.

-Alice! Se você continuar com essas brincadeiras sem graça eu juro que de hoje você não passa!

\- Ai que medinho! Ryo! Me defenda dessa louca!

\- Ahh muito bem! Agora a louca sou eu?! Ah Alice faça - me o favor?! Apenas cala a boca!

-Hmpf

A garrafa girou e Erina quase gritou de alegria quando a garrafa apontou na direção de Alice, só que o desafiante dessa vez era sua melhor amiga.

-Acho que é hora da vingança, não é priminha- Erina soltou todo o veneno que possuía naquela frase

-Pena que não parou em você, não é Erina? – A moça dos olhos vermelhos olhou para Hisako de maneira confiante. Não esbanjava nem o mais leve dos medos.

\- Certo, senhorita Alice! Verdade ou desafio?

\- Desafio, é claro.

Hisako pareceu pensar um pouco. Queria se vingar por ela tê-la colocado em um encontro sem o seu consentimento, queria se vingar pelas piadas e situações em que tinha metido sua melhor amiga e então olhou para o lado da moça. Estoico como sempre, Ryo não demonstrava nada através do olhar. Hisako sorriu. Sabia exatamente qual era o ponto fraco da moça a sua frente.

\- Eu te desafio a ficar um dia inteirinho sem a companhia do Ryo. Sem telefonemas, mensagens, conversas por qualquer outro tipo de forma de comunicação e claro, sem vê-lo. Pode começar amanhã mesmo.

Alice estreitou os olhos e todos podiam ver que o desafio não a agradou em nada. A alguns metros distante, Hayama não conseguiu evitar o olhar admirado que lançava na direção da moça de cabelos rosa. Ele deixou escapar um sorriso. Tinha a subjugado e não mais se arrependia de ter concordado em sair com ela. Pelo menos tinham uma pessoa em comum para xingar.

\- Que tipo de desafio é esse Hisoko? Ryo é meu ajudante não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar um dia inteiro sem ele – Alice demonstrou incomodo, mas não saiu da sua pose confiante.

\- Será que é só isso mesmo, senhorita Alice?

\- O que você está implicando Hisoko?

-Tenho certeza que nessa sua mente mais "madura" ja entendeu onde eu quero chegar.

\- Hmpf. Isso é uma grande besteira, mas tudo bem. Isso vai ser fácil - Alice cruzou os braços e se deu por vencida. Ao seu lado Ryo não esboçava emoção alguma. A única certeza de que ainda estava vivo ou prestando atenção foi quando ele mesmo esticou os braços para girar a garrafa. No entanto quando o fez, a garrafa pareceu alçar voo tamanho a força aplicada. Hisako percebeu e sorriu, talvez ele estivesse mais chateado com o desafio do que aparentava.

-Hisako, não tinha uma coisa mais difícil ou humilhante para você desafiar a Alice, não?

-Acredite Erina-sama, se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas esse desafio vai ser mais difícil do que imagina.

Enquanto conversavam, o jogo continuava e elas só voltaram a prestar atenção quando ouviram a voz indignada de Takumi.

-Isami! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

\- Calma nii-chan! Prometo que você vai gostar do desafio.

Hisako virou para Yuki para perguntar o que estava acontecendo e ouviu a ruiva rir enquanto falava

\- É que o Ibusaki desafiou o Isamichii a desafiar o próprio irmão.

-E isso vale? – Erina parecia duvidar de que aquilo fosse legal dentro do jogo.

-Bom, Alicihii não disse nada, então suponho que seja legitimo.

As três garotas voltaram a atenção para o jogo bem na hora que Isami revelava seu desafio

\- Me desculpe nii-chan..mas é um desafio então ...- Isami pareceu pensar e no fim deu um sorriso amigável – vamos fazer disso algo divertido, por que não chama a Tadokoro para dançar?

Megumi sentiu as bochechas arderem e Takumi arregalou os olhos com a ousadia do irmão.

\- É O QUE ISAMI?

\- Ah nii-chan você sempre foi um pé de valsa e eu tenho certeza que a Tadokoro não vai se incomodar, ainda mais depois que você se ofereceu para realizar um desafio em defesa dela.

-Não foi bem isso Isami, não faça parecer uma situação que não é.

-Que seja. Me desculpe nii-chan mas jogo é jogo.

O italiano mais novo finalizou com um as mãos erguidas como se falasse que nada podia fazer.

-Mas não temos música! – Takumi tentou argumentar mais uma vez e foi calado com a visão de todos os amigos mostrando seus celulares com diversos programas de stremming de música. O loiro suspirou e se deu por vencido. Levantou- se indo na direção da moça dos cabelos azuis.

Megumi tremia em antecipação. Sabia dançar, mas nunca tinha dançado com Takumi e muito menos na frente de uma plateia. A moça viu o rapaz estender-lhe a mão e quase se perdeu nos olhos azuis dele.

\- Tadokoro, me da a honra dessa contradança?

O cavalheirismo dele a arrepiava. Sentia-se uma princesa aos olhos de um príncipe e ela começou a reparar o quanto esse sentimento lhe fazia bem.

-Hm..sim...tudo bem.- Ela deixou um tímido sorriso enfeitar lhe a face e os dois se posicionaram no centro da roda.

A música começou a tocar e eles começaram o embalo lento das primeiras notas.

Takumi envolveu uma das mãos da moça na sua e deixou que a outra coubesse na cintura dela em um aperto firme e protetor, enquanto isso Megumi, ainda nervosa, seguia os passos dele e deixou que a mão tremula se acostumasse com um lugar no ombro largo dele. Concentrados em acertar o passo da dança, eles sequer olhavam se nos olhos. Megumi temia em se afogar novamente naqueles olhos azuis. Takumi tinha certeza de que se a olhasse nos olhos estaria perdido para sempre. A música avançava e Takumi ganhou confiança o suficiente para faze-la rodopiar no refrão. Aproveitou a proximidade que ganhou depois de faze-la girar e inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido com a intenção de acalma-la.

\- Calma Principessa*. Tente relaxar um pouco, prometo que logo iremos acabar.

O problema estava bem aí. Ela não tinha certeza se queria que aquela dança acabasse. Ela sentiu os dedos dele acarinharem sua mão na tentativa de faze-la relaxar e agradeceu mentalmente pela preocupação e atenção que ele a estava dando. Takumi sentiu o corpo da moça relaxar em suas mãos e respirou aliviado. Sabia que não tinha sido escolha dela estar ali, naquela situação, mas faria o que precisasse para que ela sentisse o mínimo possível de desconforto. Afinal ela não tinha culpa nenhuma das escolhas erradas daquele jogo estúpido.

Apenas quando a música terminou e que os aplausos e assobios animados dos amigos ressoaram pelo quarto é que eles lembraram que não estavam sozinhos. Takumi se desvencilhou da moça deixando um beijo casto não mão que ele ainda segurava.

-Obrigado Tadokoro.

Naquele momento, em que ele a olhou nos olhos, ela quase agradeceu Alice por sugerir aquele jogo.

Os dois voltaram a seus devidos lugares em meio a elogios e indiretas, mas sem tirar os sorrisos tímidos que cada um sustentava.

O jogo continuou com Shun sendo desafiado por Isshiki a vestir seu apron. Ryo sendo desafiado a comer uma das abominações culinárias de Soma, e Zenji sendo desafiado a passar pelo menos 1 semana sem reclamar das festas em seu quarto.

E quando Mito perguntou para Isshiki qual o seu maior arrependimento todos ouviram com atenção a história do rapaz:

\- Eu diria que de nunca ter prestado atenção em como Nene se sentia. Me arrependo de não ter feito algo antes e as consequências refletem na nossa relação quase inexistente. Eu sinto falta dela, do que éramos e, talvez, do que poderíamos ter sido se, ao menos, eu tivesse sido mais atencioso com os sentimentos dela - Confessou Isshiki sem nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto. Mas todos podiam ver como seus olhos transmitiam algo misturado com dor e saudade.

Daigo e Shoji foram os primeiros a falar alguma coisa.

-Nossa Isshiki-senpai isso foi profundo.

-É cara, tipo muito profundo.

\- Eu acho que ainda há tempo, Isshiki -senpai! Porque você não tenta falar com ela?- Megumi aconselhou e foi apoiada por Yuki

-É Isshiki- senpai! Veja isso como um desafio extra.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu e aceitou o desafio.

-Já que tenho o apoio dos meus queridos kohais. Eu aceito o desafio.

E então a garrafa foi girada uma ultima vez para um determinado par de jovens. Quando ela parou deixou claro que a batalha final tinha finalmente chegado.

As primas Nakiri se olharam ameaçadoramente. Erina já sentia os efeitos da bebida revirarem sua consciência e sentia medo de perder os sentidos a qualquer momento, porém não poderia deixar que a prima afligisse ainda mais sua dignidade optando por um desafio.

Olhou nos olhos vermelhos da prima e virou seu ultimo copo de "suco" da noite.

-Faça sua pergunta de uma vez Alice.

-Calma priminha. Eu sei que você está doidinha para revelar seus segredos, mas nós vamos ter que filtrá-los, certo?

\- Vá a merda Alice

\- Pelo visto a bebida já está fazendo sua língua ficar bem solta não é, Erina?

Erina precisou de toda a sua força pra não mandar a prima pra bem longe e esperou pacientemente. Enquanto isso, Alice parecia pensar bastante na pergunta que iria fazer. Não queria desperdiçar perguntas como Marui e nem ser previsível demais como Yuki.

\- Ah ! Já sei!

Alice sorriu e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Então Erina, é verdade que você acha a comida do Yukihira deliciosa, mas mantém essa sua pose por causa do seu orgulho?

Erina arregalou os olhos. Alice a tinha encurralado como um animal esperando o abate do caçador.

Como ela tinha descoberto esse que era um dos seus segredos mais profundos? É verdade que ela não sabia porque se sentia estranhamente feliz perto do jovem de cabelos vermelhos. E ela também não sabia o por que de sempre sentir seu estomago revirar quando ele sorria em sua direção. Mas havia uma coisa que ela sabia desde o primeiro dia que o viu naquele teste de entrada. E isso era o fato dela ter reconhecido, naquele dia, que a comida do rapaz realmente era deliciosa e que seu orgulho e a atitude dele a tinham forçado a não admitir aquele fato. Tentou desatar o nó que estava preso na garganta e acabou sentindo o gosto da bebida ainda presente na saliva. Todos a estavam olhando com curiosidade, principalmente um certo primeiro assento. Olhou a prima nos olhos e deixou que o orgulho predominasse a sua resposta.

\- Desafio.

-Como é?

\- Eu escolho desafio.

_ # _

* Principessa* = Princesa em italiano.

É isso gente! Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando! Tem sido muito divertido escrever e espero que esteja sendo uma leitura igualmente divertida para vocês.

Me deixem saber o que estão achando e se eu devo continuar... =)


	5. Capítulo 5 - 7 minutos no paraíso

Notas do Autor:

Hellooo povo!  
Eis q voltei com um cap fresquinho e logo antes do meu niver nesse feriado de independência! em?!hahahah! Desculpa a demora é q esse cap exigiu um pouco mais de mim do que o esperado. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem pq foi um desafio escrever...tornar tudo agradável de ler e engraçado é um tanto trabalhoso quando se escreve sobre um shippe pela primeira vez e ainda mais um shippe tão complicado de entender emocionalmente. Portanto eu realmente espero que o cap seja do agrado de todos! Queria muito agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic e pelos coments! vcs arrasam e me dão motivação para continuar! obg mesmo!

#

Materiais de limpeza organizados nas prateleiras, uma tábua de passar embutida na parede e um conjunto de pá e vassoura. Era essa a "decoração" da prisão em que se encontrava. Presa em um quarto de depósito com espaço restrito que a deixava a menos de 3 passos de distância da porta. A luz do lugar era fraca e precisava ser ligada com frequência já que usava de um dispositivo de economia de luz. A cada 2 minutos a luz se apagava e a moça tinha que puxar a corda da lâmpada novamente para ter mais 2 minutos de claridade extra.

Os olhos roxos dela passeavam pelo lugar em busca de alguma saída. Como pode ser tão estúpida para cair em uma das armadilhas da prima? Erina não estava bem. Ela só podia ter batido com a cabeça em alguma parte da cama durante seus sonhos nada calmos. O espaço apertado a deixava levemente claustrofóbica ainda mais quando se tinha um elefante no lugar. Que elefante? A tensão entre ela e o seu atual companheiro de cárcere. O desafio podia até se chamar 7 minutos no paraíso, mas Erina se sentia no verdadeiro inferno.

Soma, por outro lado, estava encostado na porta do quartinho em que estavam, a um passo e meio de distância da loira. Já fazia uns dois minutos que estavam ali. Apenas observava a herdeira olhar para qualquer lugar que fosse, menos para ele e isso o estava incomodando mais do que o normal. Ele ainda não tinha engolido o fato de que a moça tinha preferido passar por um desafio idiota do que falar que sua comida era deliciosa. Deu um longo e alto suspiro. Se tinha que ficar 7 minutos inteiros praticamente grudado a ela, que pelo menos usassem esse tempo para conversar sobre o acontecido.

\- E então? Vamos falar sobre isso ou não?

-Sobre o que? - a loira se recusava a lançar um olhar sequer na direção do rapaz.

-Ahhh nada demais, só sobre o fato de estarmos presos nesse armário só porque você preferiu aceitar um desafio do que falar que a minha comida é deliciosa! – A voz de Soma denunciava uma irritação acumulada e Erina temeu tê-lo ferido de verdade. Não. Ela não podia pensar assim. Tinha que agir racionalmente. Não podia denunciar sua insegurança do contrário seu ego sairia dilacerado daquela conversa sem fundamento.

\- Humpf – Erina jogou os cabelos por sobre os ombros e finalmente virou para encara-lo.- E por que eu diria uma coisa dessas? – As sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas faziam parte do personagem que ela sustentava no momento.

-É claro, não é? É muito difícil pra você ser sincera uma vez na vida! – Soma não podia acreditar que até em situações como aquela, ela se recusava a agir naturalmente. Com os braços cruzados e as costas ainda grudadas na porta do quartinho, ele a olhava com descrença e revolta.

-Do que você está falando?! Está insinuando que eu sou falsa? – Erina estava começando a ficar extremamente ofendida com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-Não! Estou falando que você anda mentindo e já faz muito tempo! – Ele deu de ombros enquanto a voz começava a tremer de raiva.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – A herdeira sabia que o estava tirando do eixo. Ela deu um leve sorriso como se quisesse pagar pra ver até onde ele iria com aquele interrogatório ridículo.

Soma perdeu toda a paciência que cultivava já fazia alguns meses. Desgrudou a costa da porta e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo enquanto diminuía o espaço existente entre eles. Ele estava com raiva. Ela sabia e ele não conseguia controlar a vontade de faze-la entender de vez por todas que aquela negação toda não daria em nada.

\- Alllôoooo?! Nos estamos presos em uma merda de um armário e você sequer admite que estava errada?! Você é impossível Nakiri!

-Só estamos presos por que você não teve a decência de tomar coragem e fazer alguma coisa! – Teimosa feito uma mula. Ela preferia enxergar a culpa em qualquer outro lugar. Afinal, Nakiri Erina não cometia falhas.

\- O que está querendo dizer? – Soma já estava perto o suficiente para que o álcool exalasse de cada palavra dita. Erina tinha certeza que poderia se embriagar do aroma doce do "suco de arroz" misturado a saliva do rapaz.

-Q..que você deveria ter votado contra esse jogo idiota! E não se abster! É isso! – a voz dela já não soava tão confiante assim. Seu corpo já ansiava o calor que vinha dele. E ela sentia pequenos espasmos de precipitação.

\- Mas foi você que votou a favor! - O grito de exaspero dele a assustou e a fez esquecer do medo da proximidade entre eles.

\- E você foi covarde o suficiente para não tomar partido nenhum como em tudo na sua merda de vida!

-Está me chamando de covarde, Nakiri?- Ela tentou se afastar mais descobriu que o quarto tinha acabado no momento em que suas costas encostaram na parede. Soma aproximou- se devagar. Parecia avaliar a situação em que se encontravam e buscar a melhor forma de faze-la admitir o erro. No entanto, no momento em que seus corpos se encostaram, algo no roçar da pele dela contra a sua o fez perder o juízo, arregalar os olhos e esquecer de respirar.

Como uma corrente elétrica invisível, a tensão mudou e os objetivos também. Parecia que o instinto estava derrotando a racionalidade com prazer.

Os olhos semicerrados e as bochechas vermelhas dela pareciam atraí-lo como a gravidade e a maçã, e ele imaginava já ser fisicamente impossível se afastar

\- E se eu estiver? - ela sussurrou. Os lábios aveludados e suculentos. Pareciam pêssegos prontos para serem devorados. Que gosto teriam? Ele não pode evitar o questionamento. O nariz arrebitado dela já tocava o seu e ele não conseguiu evitar o impulso de se inclinar para que seus lábios contornassem levemente a hélice da orelha direita dela.

\- Não fale nada que você pode se arrepender, Nakiri. – a voz dele já estava pesada. Como se tentasse ao máximo controlar o incontrolável. Erina sentiu a pele arrepiar com o contato do hálito quente dele no seu ouvido. A respiração acelerou mais ainda quando o sentiu inalar o perfume dos seus cabelos.

A situação toda já estava completamente fora de controle. Num momento eles estavam discutindo alto e não suportando a proximidade imposta pelo lugar fechado, em outro parecia que o lugar era grande demais e que, quanto menor a distância entre eles, melhor.

\- Soma- Erina não conseguiu evitar suspirar o nome do rapaz enquanto observava os lábios dele se aproximarem, perigosamente, dos seus.

O rapaz se arrepiou ao ouvir seu nome sendo dito de tal maneira. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas não podia evitar com que o corpo reagisse aos efeitos dela.

A luz do quartinho apagou e Erina apenas sentiu os lábios dele timidamente roçarem os seus, fazendo com que os mesmos se entreabrissem em antecipação.

No momento em que os lábios dele encontraram os dela, o rapaz teve a certeza de ter perdido uma batalha árdua e não estava nenhum pouco arrependido disso. A textura macia dos seus lábios carnudos o fazia enlouquecer e ele se perguntava como nunca tinha pensado em fazer isso antes. Erina, por sua vez, sentia que o encaixe dos seus lábios nos dele, era perfeito. O jeito como ele, carinhosamente e ameaçadoramente, traçava os beiços dela com a ponta da língua, a fazia estremecer. Não podia evitar responder aos avanços do rapaz. E abandonou o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava. Agarrou a camisa dele o incentivando a tornar o contato ainda mais profundo e íntimo.

Era um beijo de surpresas e descobertas. Sensações sendo transmitidas apenas pelo tocar dos lábios. O saborear dos gostos só ganhou intensidade quando ele, ousadamente, enroscou a sua língua na dela, invadindo sua boca e provocando com que um gemido baixo escapasse da garganta da loira. No momento em que tal som foi expresso, Soma se tornou totalmente viciado e procurou fazer com que ela repetisse o ato. Levou as mãos ao corpo dela, uma mão se perdia em sua nuca, por debaixo dos cabelos macios e sedosos, a outra envolvendo sua cintura e subindo um pouco a blusa do uniforme para que seus dedos encostassem levemente na pele por debaixo dele.

O beijo que começara delicado, estava virando a cabeça dos jovens e transformando seus atos, antes inseguros em ações desesperadas.

Se separavam brevemente apenas para recuperarem o ar perdido e logo estavam entregues ao mundo de seus desejos recém descobertos. Erina deixou de agarrar a blusa do rapaz e se permitiu subir as mãos espalmadas por sobre o peito dele. Sentiu Soma reagir a tal ato com uma mordida tentadora em seus lábios e um aperto ainda maior em seus quadris. Ela continuou sua exploração levando os dedos até os ombros dele acariciando seu pescoço até envolve-lo totalmente com seus braços. Isso fez com que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais colados e, quando ele levou a mão que antes a segurava na nuca, a traçar um caminho lento e tortuoso por suas costas, ela revidou os fazendo trocar de posição o encostando na parede no processo. Afinal, até em momentos como esse, a luta por dominância se fazia presente.

A mudança fez com que alguns objetos caíssem da prateleira, mas eles nem ligaram pra a bagunça que estavam fazendo. As mãos se tornaram armas sensoriais. E eles a usavam sem pudor nenhum. E quando, na fúria de seu rompante, os jovens sem querer abriram a tábua de passar, embutida na parede, Soma não perdeu tempo em colocar a moça sentada em cima do utensilio e se aproveitar da nova posição em que se encontravam.

Os lábios dele, agora tinham como destino o pescoço alvo da loira. E as mãos dela tinham descoberto que os cabelos dele eram mais suaves do que ela imaginava. Sem perder um só segundo e sem descolar os lábios da divisa entre o pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha da moça, Soma se posicionou por entre as pernas dela e as mãos começaram a percorrer suas coxas torneadas. Erina sentiu suas regiões colidirem e deixou escapar um gemido alto. Nem mesmo Soma conseguiu evitar o gemido rouco quando sentiu as pernas dela abraçarem a sua cintura.

Do lado de fora do armário, Hisako andava de um lado para outro enquanto maldizia Alice com todos os xingamentos que conhecia.

\- Que ideia foi essa senhorita Alice?! Você sabe que não deveria ter colocado Erina- sama nessa situação. Esses dois vão se matar ai dentro!

-Ora Hisoko, você sabe muito bem que isso não vai acontecer! Existem perigos muito maiores do que um homicídio entre esses dois.

\- O que quer dizer Alice? – Megumi estava curiosa. Concordava com Hisoko mas também não via razão pra temer.

-Hihihi...Tadokoro a sua inocência me comove.

-Hã?

\- Ainda sim isso foi bem ousado da sua parte Alicichii

-Eu só dei ao meu público um entretenimento digno.

-É, eu devo confessar que ouvir esses dois brigando é uma distração divertida

-Sakaki! – Hisako quase gritou. Estava indignada. E ficou revoltada quando viu o resto dos amigos concordarem.

\- Ora, obrigada por concordar, Sakaki!

-Senhorita Alice! Pare de incentiva-los!

-Mou Hisoko! Relaxa um pouco! Eu estou tentando ouvir a briga!

Nesse momento, todos repararam que, de fato, os amigos já tinha sessado o argumento a algum tempo.

\- Será que alguma coisa aconteceu? – A secretária buscava algum som que denunciasse que a amiga ainda estava viva dentro do armário. Foi quando todos ouviram o barulho de coisas caindo pelo chão.

-Erina- sama!- Hisako correu para a porta e tentou a maçaneta

\- Alice! Me dê essa chave agora! Eles estão se matando aqui dentro!

Alice olhou curiosamente e todos ficaram atentos ao som que logo sessou. Em seguida, todos ouviram, surpresos, alguns gemidos serem emitidos do lugar trancado.

A herdeira de olhos vermelhos gargalhou, enquanto os amigos coravam e alguns até arregalavam os olhos. Pobre Megumi, estava quase desfalecida de vergonha.

-Eles não parecem estar se matando Hisoko.

-E então Marui? Quem ganhou a aposta? – Um curioso Isami perguntava enquanto os participantes da aposta se aproximavam para ver a planilha que continha o resultado

\- Ibusaki

-Ah! Soma seu safado! Podia ter esperado mais uns 2 minutos - Shoji reclamou.

Enquanto isso, Takumi tentava reanimar uma mortificada Tadokoro.

\- Tadokoro! Fala comigo! Do que você precisa? De uma água? Um chá?

-Nii-chan, eu acho que ela está em choque.

Ouviu-se novamente um estrondo seguido da voz de Soma sibilando algo que parecia ser um prazeroso "Fuck".

Shoji deu uma risada maliciosa e zombou do amigo ao seu lado.

-Daigo, eu não sei você, mas pra mim o Soma acabou de responder aquela pergunta que você fez a Nakiri.

Hisako estava paralisada. Não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Até que os ouviu novamente.

\- Pelo jeito, parece que eles vão demorar – Ryo falou sem emoção.

-O que vocês acham de deixarmos eles, hm- Isshiki pareceu pensar antes de terminar a sugestão- mais a vontade e vamos comer alguma coisa?

\- Ah Isshiki- senpai! Vai mesmo acabar com a nossa diversão? – Alice pareceu decepcionada.

-Hm..eu só acho que um shokugeki entre times seria mais interessante e proveitoso para todos. O que acham?

Dessa vez Alice não teve tempo de conter Ryo. O garoto ja estava com a faixa na cabeça e desafiando a todos pelo caminho.

Enquanto os jovens iam em direção a cozinha, inclusive Takumi com uma frágil Megumi nos braços, Hisako permanecia calada em frente ao armário. Não conseguia acreditar que a inocência de sua amiga estava sendo violada naquele exato momento, e o pior, ela aparentemente estava gostando. Não negava que já tinha observado uma certa interação diferente entre os amigos, mas nunca pensou que esse dia de fato chegaria e agora ela descobria que seu instinto maternal não estava pronto para ver sua melhor amiga crescer.

A garota sentiu uma presença ao do seu lado e não precisou olhar para saber quem era. O cheiro de canela já denunciava quem a estava fazendo companhia

\- Você sabia que isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra, não?

-Sim. Mas acho que eu não esperava que fosse agora.

-Não esperava ou não queria?

-Oi?

Hayama Akira suspirou e fechou os olhos, ainda segurando o pau de canela próximo ao nariz.

\- Arato. Eu acho que, chegou o momento de você se libertar dessa obrigação de tomar conta da Nakiri. Ela já está adulta o suficiente para saber o que quer. No entanto, você parece perdida nesse aspecto.

-Mas, Erina- sama

Ela sentiu a mão dele repousar em seu ombro e tentou não prestar atenção em como ela encaixava tão bem ali.

-Nakiri é sua amiga e ela nunca vai deixar de ser. Ela claramente está vivendo a vida dela e você? Vai viver a vida de quem? A dela ou a sua?

Hayama notou que Hisako aparentava a mesma tristeza que a marcara nas eleições de outono. A depressão visível em seus olhos não combinava nem um pouco com suas expressões delicadas. Naquele momento, algo dentro dele mudou. Não queria ser o causador de tamanha dor, como já fora no passado. Um passado egoísta e solitário, diga-se de passagem. Não queria enxugar as lágrimas do rosto dela. Queria ir além. Queria evitar que caíssem. Um instinto curioso dentro de si o impelia a protege-la do que fosse, mesmo que fosse dele mesmo. Deixou a mão que estava no ombro da moça, escorrer por entre o braço dela. Apenas as pontas dos dedos roçando a pele desnuda do antebraço. Permitiu que a mão se fechasse no pulso dela e a encarou quando a viu olhar surpresa.

-Venha. Vamos sair daqui.

Hisako apenas o seguiu, ainda confusa e atordoada com os acontecimentos.

Enquanto isso, o interior do armário pegava fogo.

Erina já estava sem o laço do uniforme e ela desconfiava que no processo de retirada do acessório, alguns dos botões superiores tinham ido junto. Ela não estava preocupada com isso, estava concentrada nas sensações que a língua e os lábios dele proporcionavam ao entrar em contato com a curvatura do seu pescoço.

Escutou o barulho da jaqueta dele caindo no chão e imaginou que havia perdido o controle das próprias mãos.

O ouviu gemer e a murmurar seu nome quando as unhas arranharam as costas por dentro da camisa.

-Erina

No entanto, no momento em que as mãos dele apertaram as coxas dela e ela reagiu retirando a camisa dele, o gesto terminou fazendo com que a luz do local se acendesse, acabando com a magia que os mantinha inconscientes de seus atos.

O brilho da luz fez com que Erina abrisse os olhos espantada e afastasse o rapaz. A sua frente um atônito e quase desnudo Soma a encarava com os olhos mais escuros que o normal.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, plebeu? – Ainda ofegante e com os lábios inchados de tanto serem utilizados, a loira fingiu revolta, afinal, ela mesma não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-Ahh agora eu sou o plebeu? Eu pensei que já estávamos na fase de dizer nossos nomes próprios depois que eu ouvir você sussurra tantas vezes o meu nome! – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Isso fez com que Erina o olhasse com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha, mas os olhos cheios de raiva e desgosto. E ele se arrependeu no momento em que a viu tremer, só que dessa vez não era devido aos seus carinhos ousados e sim de fúria.

\- O que você pensa que eu sou seu chefe de quinta categoria?! E coloque uma camisa pelo amor de deus! Eu não preciso dessa imagem no meu cérebro. – Ela desceu da tábua de passar e tentou arrumar a camisa, percebendo a falta de dois botões. Por sorte, nada que parecesse visível depois que colocasse o laço.

Ele recolheu a blusa do chão e voltou a se vestir. Parecia estar ofendido e confuso, assim como ela.

-Só pra ficar claro, foi você mesma que a tirou

-Não interessa! Maldita Alice e esse jogo idiota!

-Nakiri você sabe muito bem que a culpa não é do jogo!

-Não! A culpa é desse combo da destruição! Alice, esse jogo estúpido, a bebida da Sakaki e você!

-Você realmente quer me culpar por algo que eu não fiz, não é? Mas, se você quiser – ele se aproximou da moça novamente e ela colou os olhos nos lábios dele. – se você quiser eu posso te lembrar como acabou a nossa ultima discussão sobre o assunto – ele inclinou sobre ela e deixou a mão massagear a nuca da garota.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou ao máximo resistir, mas o contato da mão dele era muito bom para ser ignorado.

Faltavam alguns poucos centímetros para que seus lábios se unissem novamente, dessa vez com a claridade mostrando exatamente o que estavam prestes a fazer. Porém, naquele exato momento, a porta se abriu revelando uma figura familiar e uma voz irritada.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

#

Vejo vocês na próxima pessoal e não esqueçam de me falar o que achara ta faltando que vocês gostariam de ler por aqui. =)


	6. Capítulo 6 - A medicina dos temperos

Depois de SÉCULOS! Eis que retorno com mais um cap. Curtinho dessa vez mais é melhor postar um curto do que um longo só daqui a mais um mês, ne non?

Eu to no meio de uma reviravolta aqui no trabalho, tendo que entregar monografia, e fazer seminários, mas não pensem q eu esqueci de vcs ou dessa fic! Sempre tentarei arranjar um tempinho nem q seja pra escrever 1 paragrafo por dia.

Desde ja queria agradecer imensamente a todas as mensagens que ando recebendo..vcs não sabem o quanto isso nos fortalece e motiva!

3

p.s: Fãs #Akisako esse momento é de vcs!

#

Quando Arato Hisako entrou no dormitório Estrela Polar para a festa de comemoração pós- exame ela nunca imaginou que terminaria a noite cozinhando com Hayama Akira e muito menos que teria um encontro marcado para o dia seguinte com o príncipe dos temperos.

Ele parecia ser muito mais agradável do que ela se lembrava. Talvez fosse o álcool que ainda transpirava de seus poros e aguçava seus sentidos, talvez fosse a discussão científica e quase filosófica que tinham enquanto cozinhavam, ou talvez ela, realmente, nunca tivesse reparado o quão interessante ele era.

Seja o que for, parecia fazer ampliar cada detalhe da fisionomia dele, como uma lupa em busca do foco. Os cabelos tão claros contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele beijada pelo sol. Os olhos verdes em busca dos detalhes que o nariz arrebitado identificava através do aroma. O corpo perfeitamente trabalhado para ser o alicerce do pecado. Aos poucos, Hisako sentiu a pele queimar. Estava realmente devaneando sobre seu colega de classe?

-Arato, o que você acha de acrescentarmos canela ao tempero da carne antes de colocarmos para assar?

-Hm? – Hisako piscou algumas vezes até entender a situação. Ficou tão aérea fantasiando sobre suas novas descobertas que esqueceu que estavam no meio de um processo culinário.

-Ahh sim. Tudo bem. Canela é um ótimo anti-inflamatório e acelera o metabolismo. Vai ser ótimo pra combater a ressaca que todo mundo aqui vai sentir depois.

Hisako observou os olhos do rapaz brilharem e um leve sorriso lhe adornar a face. Ela não pode evitar pensar em como suas feições ficavam ainda mais belas com aquele olhar de admiração. 'Mas espera um pouco. Admiração? Por ela?' A garota balançou a cabeça como se tentasse tirar os pensamentos a força. 'Não tinha como ele sentir admiração por ela, tinha? Nunca ninguém o fez...porque ele faria? A moça voltou atenção para o prato que ambos preparavam e resolveu fazer uma salada de cenoura com hortelã e gengibre para acompanhar o prato de carne com canela. Precisava manter os pensamentos longe de tudo que era passível de dores futuras ou lembranças doloridas do passado.

Enquanto isso, seu colega de cozinha a observava sorrateiramente. Mesmo enquanto preparavam o prato principal, Hayama lançava olhares furtivos em direção a garota de cabelos rosados. E toda vez que ele se deparava com algum olhar distante dela, fazia questão de arranca-la do mundo solitário de seus pensamentos. Primeiro, o fez porque sentia que devia isso a ela. Pela situação em que se encontravam e pelo passado de atrito que já tiveram, queria manter uma relação ao menos amistosa, para que seu encontro no dia seguinte não fosse constrangedor e nem uma imposição para os dois. Só por que estavam sendo obrigados a sair por conta de um jogo ridículo, não queria dizer que precisavam sofrer com isso. Não. Hayama tinha se proposto a tornar aquela obrigação algo prazeroso para a moça no momento em que cruzou seus olhos com as bochechas vermelhas dela. E ainda mais depois que a viu domar Alice com maestria. Ninguém entendeu muito bem o por que de Hisako ter feito um desafio tão simples para Alice. Mas ele tinha entendido que, na verdade, aquele desafio tinha sido um perfeito check mate.

Observou atentamente a garota ralar as cenouras em fios finos para logo em seguida concentrar-se em ralar o gengibre e picar as cebolas. De certa forma, a capacidade que ela tinha de aliar conhecimento e sabor, o fascinava. Ela realmente estava pensando no bem-estar de todos e não só em fazer um prato delicioso. Aquele altruísmo dela o perturbava de uma forma profunda. Quis saber mais sobre a receita, sobre o raciocínio que seguia, sobre ela.

-Cenoura e Gengibre?

Ela o olhou rapidamente, como se para verificar que ele realmente estava se dirigindo a ela.

-Ah sim. Na verdade é uma salada de Cenoura, gengibre e hortelã. Acho que uma salada leve e refrescante que junte a propriedade desintoxicante do gengibre com a quantidade de fibras existentes na cenoura e a característica antiespasmódica do hortelã, possa auxiliar, junto com a canela, a combater os sintomas da ressaca que certamente sentiremos amanhã.

Ele a olhou ainda mais admirado.

-Arato, por que você faz isso?

-Fazer o que? Salada?

-Não. Por que você se importa tanto?

-Como assim?

Ele deixou um suspiro escapar enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo alvo. Ela realmente não fazia idéia do quanto se doava.

-Arato, você já parou para pensar que se importa muito mais com o bem-estar das pessoas do que com o próprio.

A moça acrescentou sal e o suco de 1 limão inteiro e, em seguida, colocou tudo na geladeira para maximizar o sabor enquanto pensava no que o rapaz tinha dito.

-E por que eu deveria? Cuidar das pessoas é algo tão natural pra mim. Estranho seria se eu não me importasse com elas, não é mesmo? Acho que a abnegação deveria ser mais recorrente que o egoísmo. Certamente viveríamos tempos melhores se parássemos de querer obter vantagens em cada atitude que tomamos.

E com isso, ela voltou a cortar as amêndoas em lâminas finas para adornar a salada, e ele a refletir sobre tudo o que ela lhe dissera. Estava espantado e ao mesmo tempo encantado com a verdade exposta dela.

#

Enquanto isso, em um certo armário. Dois jovens olhavam espantados para a administradora do dormitório.

-F..Fumio- sama- Erina deixou a voz falhar. A garganta estava seca e parecia ter danificado suas cordas vocais.

-Que bagunça é essa aqui e porque vocês dois estavam trancados? Andem desembuchem logo!

\- Ah veja bem Fumio-sama- Soma parecia tão perdido quanto Erina. A realidade do que estiveram fazendo bateu com força e ele realmente não sabia responder aquela pergunta.

-E..eu vim – Erina olhou ao redor e identificou um pano de chão limpo em meio ao caos de objetos jogados - Eu vim pegar esse pano de chão para limpar um pouco de suco que acabei derramando e Yukihira veio me ajudar só que nós acabamos trancados. Oh Graças a deus você veio ao nosso resgate, Fumio-sama.

-É mesmo?- Fumio tinha o olhar de quem não tinha acreditado nem um pouco na história e decidiu voltar sua atenção para o provável culpado pela bagunça - E vocês podem me explicar o porquê dessa bagunça toda?

-Ah isso..er...- Soma olhou ao redor. Como sair daquela situação sem expor a verdade sobre o que tinham feito.

-Ah você sabe o quão desastrado Yukihira pode ser, não é Fumio-sama? Imagine que esse idiota esbarrou na estante e acabou fazendo essa bagunça.

-Eiii! Quem você está chamando de idiota?! – Soma parecia ter recobrado a consciência no momento em que o xingamento foi deferido.

As duas outras partes da conversa ignoraram seu lamento e continuaram os esclarecimentos.

\- E ele esbarrou em todas as estantes então? Por que esse espanador bem aqui- ela apontou para o objeto no chão - não estava na mesma estante que esse sabão em pó aqui.

Erina engoliu em seco. Precisava pensar rápido.

\- Isso foi coisa da estabanada aqui- ele tinha um brilho de vingança no olhar- Nakiri pode ter qualquer título que seja, mas ponderada certamente não é um deles...pelo contrário acho que posso até citar algumas situações em que ela foi extremamente impulsiva.

\- Do que está me chamando, seu chefe de quinta? Eu não me lembro de ter te dado intimidade para falar sobre mim!

\- A me desculpe, acho que o que aconteceu aqui não foi intimo o suficiente pra você, então...

Eles tinham esquecido completamente da presença da senhora do dormitório, mas ela fez questão de lembrar sua presença. Arranhou a garganta e chamou a atenção dos jovens com uma pergunta.

-E eu posso saber o que aconteceu por aqui? Por que até então vocês me falaram que só vieram pegar um pano de chão.

Erina ficou mais vermelha que o cabelo do jovem ao seu lado. Soma arregalou os olhos e se xingou mentalmente. Tinha esquecido completamente de que não estavam sozinhos.

\- Ehh ..hm.. nós viemos pegar o pano e ai...hm..a porta trancou...e..e.. a luz também desligou...então ...nós acabamos discutindo, ah Fumio-sama, você sabe o quanto Yukihira consegue ser irritante...e acabamos esbarrando na estante porque..bom ..porque estava escuro e quando..quando encontramos a luz...você apareceu para nos salvar...bom é isso..er...você vai me desculpar Fumio-sama mas já está tarde e eu já vou indo então..- Erina podia ver nos olhos da senhora que ela não tinha caído na conversa. Portanto, teria que dar um jeito de sair daquele interrogatório de qualquer jeito.

A loira começou a se retirar, deixando um pasmo Yukihira atrás de si. Quando conseguiu sentir a liberdade na ponta dos dedos e tentou respirar fundo de alívio, ouviu a voz de Fumio impedi-la de continuar.

-Nakiri-san?

Erina se virou para a senhora, ainda com o ar preso nos pulmões.

-S...Sim?

-Não está esquecendo nada?

A herdeira podia sentir o estômago revirar. Jurava que estava em uma montanha-russa sem sinto de segurança.

\- O pano de chão, Nakir-san. Não era ele que você estava buscando?

-Ahh sim..mas- a jovem deixou o rosto relaxar e olhou brincalhona para o rapaz que ainda a encarava com dúvidas.- Yukihira se ofereceu para limpar tudo pra mim, não foi Yukihira?

Soma apenas piscava tentando compreender o que estva acontecendo. Observou a jovem sorrir de canto de boca e piscar um olho em sua direção. Aquela mudança toda o deixou sem reação e ele apenas engoliu em seco e a viu se afastar a passos rápidos.

\- Bom, já que vai limpar de qualquer forma, pode começar por essa bagunça então, Yukihira – Após dar sua sentença, Fumiu se retirou levando consigo o que viera pegar.

Soma olhou ao redor e calculou que levaria pelo menos uma hora pra deixar tudo organizado. Maldita hora em que se deixou levar pela lábia e pelos lábios daquela loira arrogante e extremamente gostosa. Tinha que extravasar a raiva e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gritar o nome dela com força e raiva.

-NAKIRIIIIIII!

O grito foi tamanho que todos que estavam na cozinha conseguiram ouvir.

Os primeiros a se manifestarem foram Daigo e Shoji

\- Daigo meu amigo, se você ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a língua de Deus, acho que o Yukihira acabou de sanar todas elas.

-Yukihira seu safado! Como competir depois disso?

\- Eu realmente não esperava que eles fossem tão longe – Shun comentou com a voz monótona de sempre.

Ikumi mordia os lábios tão fortemente que parecia que a qualquer momento iam sangrar. Yuki e Ryoko levaram as mãos a boca em sinal de espanto.

Hayama esqueceu completamente a carne no forno e focou sua atenção em uma pálida Hisako. Issihiki apenas soltou a sua clássica frase sobre o quanto a juventude era fascinante.

-Acho que tudo saiu bem melhor do que prevíamos, não é Ryo?

\- Como esperado da Srta.

Isami tentava controlar o irmão que, há pouco, tinha conseguido fazer Megumi se acalmar, mas que agora estava mais uma vez em choque.

-Tadokoro! Você está tremendo! Está com frio?

Em meio a toda aquela comoção, Erina atravessou a cozinha sob os olhares atentos de todos. As bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas, mas o olhar mostrava revolta.

-Hm... Isso foi rápido- Alice não pode deixar de comentar sendo totalmente ignorada pela prima.

-Hisako! Vamos! Nós estamos indo pra casa!

-M..mas Erina-sama...nós ainda não terminamos o prato e..

\- Se quiser ficar pode ficar Hisako...mas eu não passo mais nem um segundo perto daquele idiota! Apenas chame o carro para que eu possa sair desse lugar!

-Pensei que estivesse se divertindo, priminha.

-Como eu poderia me divertir se você me trancou no armário com o irritante do Yukihira!

-Ahh mas pelo que nós ouvimos, vocês pareciam bem...animados.

Erina arregalou os olhos ao entender sobre o que a prima estava se referindo.

-HISAKO! AGORA! – a herdeira virou -se e foi em direção a porta.

-Me desculpe Hayama, acho que vamos ter que cozinhar outra hora. Depois me avise se a receita ajudou no restabelecimento da saúde de todos.

A moça se virou para acompanhar a amiga quando foi impedida pelo rapaz. Olhou para a mão que ele segurava delicadamente e identificou que o calor que sentia provinha dele.

-Arato, você não precisa ir.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e se desvencilhou dele suavemente.

-Não preciso...mas ela precisa. Nós vemos amanhã.

E com isso, Hayama apenas pode observar aquela intrigante garota se afastar dele mais uma vez.

#

Mais uma vez me perdoem a demora. Minha carga de estudos tem aumentado absurdamente. Mas não criemos pânico! ( entendedores entenderão). Tentarei usar o fds pra ver se elaboro mais a fic...eu sinceramente espero que tenham gostado desse cap pq ele foi quase um parto para escrever...não por causa do conteúdo e sim por falta de tempo mesmo. E eu, realmente só consegui por causa dos comentários de vcs! mtu obg!mesmo! E não deixem de me dizer o que estão achando! =)

Até a prox! =)


	7. Capítulo 7- Que os desafios comecem

O silêncio no carro era perturbador. Erina realmente não esperava ficar a mercê de seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças do ocorrido. Esperava mais. Esperava os questionamentos de Hisako, esperava suas frases de descontentamento e até ansiava pelos sermões que receberia da amiga. Esperava realmente tudo. Menos o sufocante silêncio que a rodeava.

Tentou analisar o rosto da amiga. O olhar longe e a respiração que, vez ou outra, ficava mais forte se assemelhava a suspiros contidos. Como uma tempestade que cai em dia ensolarado, Erina sentiu o sentimento de culpa invadir cada centímetro do seu corpo. Tinha ficado tão absorta em seus próprios atos e pensamentos que não levou em consideração nada além de si mesma. E aquele silêncio todo era sua punição por ser, mais uma vez, a menina egoísta e mimada que não merecia a amiga que tinha.

-Hisako – A voz saiu fina e cheia de culpa.

A garota de cabelos rosados saiu de seu transe para dirigir sua atenção a herdeira.

-Sim, Erina-sama? Deseja algo?

-Sim

\- E o que seria? Posso providenciar imediatamente - a jovem secretária já estava com o celular na mão, pronta para discar o número que fosse.

-Desejo que me perdoe

\- Hm? - os olhos de Hisako se arregalaram e a expressão denunciava claramente sua confusão.

-M..Mas Erina-sama! Do que está falando? Perdoar pelo que?

-Eu..eu fui muito egoísta novamente. E não adianta me falar que não fui por que eu consigo ver no seu olhar que você gostaria de ter ficado.

-Mas Erina-sama, você mesmo me disse que se eu quisesse eu poderia ficar. Eu vim por escolha própria.

-Não – A herdeira fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente enquanto baixava a cabeça e a balançava negativamente - Você veio por que é uma boa amiga, Hisako.

Hisako ficou paralisada. Não sabia direito o que falar.

\- Escute Hisako. Eu quero mesmo que me perdoe por sempre precisar de você e por você ter que abdicar de coisas importantes por minha causa. Por mais que você diga que sempre foi uma escolha sua, nós duas sabemos que você nunca teve escolha alguma, não é? Por que você se anula no momento em que outra pessoa necessita de você, portanto, você deixa de ser sua própria escolha.

A jovem permaneceu em silêncio. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar em suas ações e só hoje foi questionada por elas não só pelo especialista em temperos, mas também por sua melhor amiga.

-Me prometa que não vai deixar ninguém te anular dessa forma novamente, Hisako. Nem se essa pessoa for eu.

-Erina -sama ...Eu...

-Me prometa! Me prometa, por favor! Por que eu nunca serei feliz sabendo que você não está completamente feliz. Você não é minha empregada Hisako! Você é minha amiga! E o que eu descobri, no decorrer de todos esses acontecimentos, é que amigos não baixam a cabeça! Eles brigam, eles discordam, mas também se apoiam e se amam apesar de todos os defeitos e falhas! Então, eu acho que, o que estou pedindo é que você seja mais você e menos eu, entende? Eu não quero a versão de você que realiza minhas vontades e faz de tudo me agradar. Eu quero a verdadeira versão de Arato Hisako. Tudo bem?

Hisako sentiu a visão embaçar. Piscou varias vezes até sentir algumas poucas lágrimas deslizarem sobre suas bochechas. Reparou que as mesmas lágrimas também escorriam pela face da amiga e sorriu gentilmente.

-Como queira, Erina-sama.

Erina deixou que o alívio formasse um belo sorriso em seu rosto e decidiu que começaria ela mesmo uma conversa.

-Então me diga Hisako, que prato vocês estavam preparando?

A moça não conseguiu esconder a empolgação ao falar do menu que tão cuidadosamente preparou com Hayama, e Erina passou a reparar que os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez que ela falava o nome dele.

Enquanto isso no dormitório, Soma finalmente tinha acabado de arrumar a bagunça no armário. Ainda murmurava algumas ofensas à herdeira quando se deparou com a cozinha limpa e vazia. No balcão um único prato e um bilhete escrito em várias formas de letras diferentes.

" _Soma-kun, espero que não se importe por não termos esperado por você é que.._." – Soma reparou em como a letra, que certamente era de Megumi, ficou tremida na ultima palavra, sinal de que tinham lhe roubado a caneta. Logo depois o jovem reconheceu as letras garrafais de Daigo.

" **YUKIHIRA SEU FILHO DA"** \- com a última palavra totalmente riscada em forma de censura, Soma não precisava ser um gênio para saber do que Daigo estava lhe chamando e passou para o próximo rabisco, tentando decifrar a letra de Shoji.

" _Yukihira, não ligue para o Daigo! Ele só está morrendo de inveja, assim como todos nós!_ "

Soma reparou na próxima frase em uma caligrafia elegante e totalmente diferente da anterior.

" _Não me insira nesse contexto._ " assinado: Hayama.

" _Yukihira, você precisa me ensinar como conseguiu tal proeza! Me ensine, SENSEI!"_ Assinado: Marui

" _Obrigado por ter me ajudado a ganhara aposta."_ assinado: Ibusaki

" _Yukihira! Você não tem vergonha seu descarado! Precisava dar um show?_ "

" _Está com inveja Nikimichhi?_ "

" _Calada Yuki_ "

" _A sim Yukihira! Parabéns pelo novo relacionamento! É um relacionamento, não é?_ " assinado Sakaki

" _Ah a juventude cada dia mais precoce_ "

" **FINALMENTE YUKIHIRA!** _Mas confesso que meu plano acabou saindo bem melhor do que o esperado! Obrigada pelo espetáculo! Ouvir vocês do lado de fora do armário, foi realmente o acontecimento da noite, não é Ryo?"_

" _A senhorita Alice está certa_ "

" _Apesar de ter ficado um pouco constrangido, fico feliz que tenham ficado juntos. Já não era sem tempo!_ " Assinado: Isami

" _Yukihira seu maldito! Você fez a Tadokoro passar mal duas vezes! Se eu souber que você ameaçou a pureza dela de novo eu vou"_

" _Me desculpe por isso, Soma-kun. Enfim, guardamos um pouco do prato que Hayama e Arato fizeram. Mais uma vez nos perdoe por não ter esperado você. Estávamos todos muito cansados."_

Assinado: Megumi.

Soma ficou encarando o bilhete esperando a ficha cair. O que tinha acontecido naquela noite? Ele ainda não tinha se desvencilhado totalmente da sensação dos lábios da herdeira percorrendo o seu pescoço. As marcas da unha dela ainda estavam ali, na sua pele, como prova de que nada fora um sonho, porém a raiva que sentia por ela tê-lo feito de bobo ainda estava recente demais para ser ignorada.

Tentou respirar fundo e decidiu que analisaria a situação quando estivesse mais descansado e sóbrio. Sentou-se para comer enquanto relia a carta...até reparar em um detalhe que passara despercebido na primeira leitura. O jovem arregalou os olhos e largou o hashi quando entendeu que todos os amigos tinham testemunhado, ou pelo menos ouvido, o que tinha acontecido dentro do armário. Soltou um suspiro pesado e teve apenas uma certeza: estava realmente fodido.

Já nos corredores da mansão, Ryo acompanhava sua dona até seus aposentos, como fazia todas as noites. Ela não parava de tagarelar sobre os trunfos do seu plano mirabolante e ele normalmente não se incomodaria, mas naquela noite, Ryo se sentia estranhamente inquieto.

-Mou Ryo! Que cara é essa? Parece mais letárgico do que o normal.

-Hm...

-Não me diga que está com inveja do Yukihira?!

-Não tenho razões para ter inveja, senhorita Alice.

-Eu acho bom mesmo Ryo! Erina não pode ter tudo!

-O que quer dizer, senhorita?

-Quero dizer que não quero que ela roube o meu ajudante também!

-Hm..

Quando chegaram na porta do quarto dela, Ryo se demorou um pouco mais que o necessário. Nessa noite ele realmente esperou que ela abrisse a porta para entrar.

-Então nos vemos amanhã, Ryo!

-Hm...acho que não senhorita.

-Como assim? Já está pensando em me trocar pela Erina? É isso, não é? Por isso estava com essa expressão tão aérea.

-Não é isso

-Então me diga! Por que não vamos nos ver amanhã? Você é meu ajudante! Não pode me deixar.

O estalar de solas de sapato no assoalho desviou a atenção dos jovens. Hisako apareceu no fim do corredor e, aproveitando a deixa, se fez escutar.

-Ah senhorita Alice! Que bom que consegui encontra-la antes de se recolher. Poderia me dar o seu celular?

-Mas o que é isso Hisoko? Não vê que estou no meio de uma discussão com Ryo? E pra que diabos você precisa do meu celular?

-Bom, me perdoe, mas são as regras do seu jogo, não é mesmo? Seu desafio começa a meia noite e, bom, faltam apenas 5 minutos para começar. Pensei que estivessem se despedindo.

-Desafio?

-Sim! Não lembra? Eu a desafiei a passar um dia inteiro sem a companhia do Kurokiba.

Alice começou a tremer e não era de frio. A raiva misturada com o medo e a teimosia davam a Alice um semblante amedrontador.

\- Hisoko! Isso é uma besteira sem tamanho! Eu não posso ficar um dia inteiro sem o Ryo! Ele é meu ajudante, meu guarda-costas, meu secretário! Quem vai me ajudar?!

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso! Eu e Erina-sama já combinamos com os seguranças e com algumas pessoas que podem lhe auxiliar na ausência de Ryo. Agora, por favor pode me dar o seu celular? Você também, Kurokiba.

Ryo entregou o celular para a moça enquanto Alice entrava em pânico só de pensar nas consequências de sua brincadeira.

-Vamos Hisoko, a brincadeira já acabou. Já atingimos o nosso objetivo! Não precisamos levar isso adiante

-Você atingiu seu objetivo, senhorita Alice. E se eu preciso ir a um encontro amanhã, você terá que passar um dia sem Ryo – ela terminou de mexer no celular do rapaz e o devolveu a ele. – Agora pode me passar o seu.

Temerosa, Alice ainda tentou segurar o celular mais firmemente, porém as mãos estavam suadas de nervoso, o suficiente para fazer com que Hisako arrancasse o aparelho de suas mãos sem dificuldade.

-Pra quê você que o celular, em?

-Primeiro eu bloqueie o número de vocês, assim vocês não vão poder se ligar e nem se comunicar pelas redes sociais. Pelo menos não com o celular. Segundo que eu adicionei um aplicativo no qual que consigo monitorar o que acessam e verificar que realmente não vão se falar.

\- Você realmente confia em mim, em Hisoko?!

-Eu gostaria de dizer que sim, mas não é o caso. Amanhã cedo teremos uma equipe a sua disposição e que também vai lhe monitorar, senhorita. Bom, faltam dois minutos então, eu vou deixar que se despeçam por hoje. Boa noite senhorita Alice, Kurokiba.

E com um respeitoso aceno, Hisako deixou os jovens aproveitarem seus últimos minutos juntos.

-Isso é tão injusto!

-Mas foi a senhorita que pediu desafio

-Ahh não me lembre disso agora, Ryo! – A moça fez bico enquanto mordia a bochecha. Precisava ser forte. Era apenas um dia e ela superaria como sempre fizera com seus mais árduos obstáculos.

-Nós vamos superar isso, não é Ryo?!

-Sim

-Vai ser fichinha pra gente! – A jovem tentou parecer mais confiante, mas o olhar assustado não enganava o seu fiel ajudante. Ele se aproximou dela, o suficiente para recolocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e sussurrar.

-Boa noite senhorita.

Alice sentiu a pele esquentar e julgou ser raiva do desafio proposto. Observou o rapaz se afastar e o parou no momento em que seus dedos agarraram levemente a ponta do pano vermelho que ele levava amarrado no pulso.

\- Ryo - Ele não se virou. Sabia que não conseguiria resistir ao olhar suplicante dela - Não esqueça... – Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar junto com o resto da frase – Não esqueça de mim, ok?

O rapaz fechou os punhos e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais a faria passar por algo parecido.

-Ok - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

#

Meus amores me desculpem a demora.

A Bad tem batido forte ultimamente. A vida adulta tem me pregado uma peças bem cabeludas e eu não tenho estado no meu melhor momento para escrever. E bom...isso aqui é uma comédia né? Não quero transformar essa fic q tem o objetivo de ser divertida e leve em uma novela das 9 do Manoel Carlos.

Então é isso..espero que gostem do capítulo que foi feito com mtu carinho mesmo sendo bem curtinho.

p.s: Não esqueçam de me falar o que acharam! Seu apoio é fundamental para o progresso dessa fic!=)


	8. Capítulo 8- Mensagens na madrugada

O brilho da tela do celular iluminava os olhos purpuras vívidos demais para o tardar da hora.

Erina já tinha tentando de tudo, mas o sono parecia tê-la abandonado depois que certo garoto enfiou a língua na sua garganta...ou será que foi ela que começou com o processo ao morder os lábios carnudos dele? Aquilo não mais importava. O estrago já estava feito e as partes por onde as mãos dele passaram agora ardiam como se tivessem sido queimadas por brasa.

-Aquele idiota - resmungou e voltou a atenção para o celular. Não procurava nada específico, apenas tentava focar sua atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse a memória do rapaz acariciando sua pele, beijando seu pescoço, suspirando seu nome...

-Arggg...eu devo estar louca! É isso! Foi aquela bebida idiota! Jogo idiota!

A menina foi interrompida pelo vibrar do celular. O que a fez soltar um pequeno grito de susto e a derrubar o aparelho.

Olhou o relógio do lado da cama. 3:07 da madrugada. Quem iria lhe mandar mensagens a essa hora? Seus olhos arregalaram ao descobrir que não era a única tendo problemas para dormir.

O brilho da tela do celular iluminava os olhos purpuras vívidos demais para o tardar da hora.

Erina já tinha tentando de tudo, mas o sono parecia tê-la abandonado depois que certo garoto enfiou a língua na sua garganta...ou será que foi ela que começou com o processo ao morder os lábios carnudos dele? Aquilo não mais importava. O estrago já estava feito e as partes por onde as mãos dele passaram agora ardiam como se tivessem sido queimadas por brasa.

-Aquele idiota- resmungou e voltou a atenção para o celular. Não procurava nada específico, apenas tentava focar sua atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse a memória do rapaz acariciando sua pele, beijando seu pescoço, suspirando seu nome...

-Arggg...eu devo estar louca! É isso! Foi aquela bebida idiota! Jogo idiota!

A menina foi interrompida pelo vibrar do celular. O que a fez soltar um pequeno grito de susto e a derrubar o aparelho.

Olhou o relógio do lado da cama. 3:07 da madrugada. Quem iria lhe mandar mensagens a essa hora? Seus olhos arregalaram ao descobrir que não era a única tendo problemas para dormir.

 **Yukihira [3:07 a.m] :**

Obrigado por me deixar sem sono, Nakiri

 **Nakiri [3:07 a.m]:**

Eu não sabia que eu tinha esse efeito em você, Yukihira.

 **Yukihira [3:08 a.m]:**

Hm? Do que está falando Nakiri? Eu acabei de limpar a bagunça que você fez só agora.

 **Nakiri [3:08 a.m]:**

EU? Como ousa seu idiota?! Até parece que eu fiz tudo sozinha...hmpf

 **Yukihira [3:08 a.m]:**

Pelo visto não sou o único que sofre desse "efeito" aí que você falou

 **Nakiri [3:09 a.m]:**

Como é?

 **Yukihira [3:09 a.m]:**

Bom...você também tá acordada

Ela foi encurralada e não gostava nem um pouco da sensação

 **Nakiri [3:15 a.m]:**

Só estou acordada por que você me acordou, idiota!

 **Yukihira [3:16 a.m]:**

Então você ainda está acordada

 **Nakiri [3:16 a.m]:**

É claro que estou! Você não me deixa dormir!

 **Yukihira [3:17 a.m]:**

Nakiri...você sabe que não tem obrigação nenhuma de responder, não é? Alias se você quisesse tanto dormir já teria desligado o celular.

 **Nakiri [3:18 a.m]:**

Yukihira! Não haja como se não estivesse esperando a minha resposta...nós dois sabemos que você só podia estar com os olhos grudados no celular para responder de maneira tão rápida.

TOUCHÉ! A alguns quilômetros de distância, Soma Yukihira enrubescia. Ele só podia estar bem bêbado pra estar conversando com Nakiri Erina no meio da noite. Ele podia imaginar a cara de vitória que ela devia estar fazendo e ele não queria nada além de arrancar aquele sorriso com um beijo. Dessa vez, foi o jovem rapaz que suspirou pausadamente após ter sido descoberto. Mas ao contrário da loira, ele não ia negar a verdade.

 **Yukihira [3:20 a.m]:**

Sabe Nakiri, eu poderia negar isso, como eu bem sei que você faria. Mas eu cansei desses joguinhos.

 **Nakiri [3:22 a. m]:**

Do que está falando?

 **Yukihira [3:24 a.m]:**

Estou falando que eu não consigo dormir por que não paro de pensar em você.

Erina arregalou os olhos. Ele realmente estava falando aquilo? A herdeira sentiu o ar prender em seus pulmões e as mãos quase derrubarem o celular de tão tremulas que estavam. O que esse garoto pensava que estava fazendo? Lhe roubando a sanidade em plena madrugada? Mordeu os lábios e os sentiu ainda inchados. Não podia negar as respostas que o rapaz gerava em seu corpo. Desde o formigar dos dedos até o calor em seu ventre. Tudo nela respondia a ele e ela sabia que estava perdida.

Enquanto isso, Soma ainda não acreditava no que tinha escrito. Será que ainda estava sobre o efeito do álcool? Será que todo o acontecido o tinha feito perder tanto o equilíbrio ao ponto de enviar tal mensagens para a detentora da língua de Deus. E sim, ele tinha descoberto que o título lhe caia maravilhosamente bem. Só de lembrar os caminhos e mágicas que aquela língua tinham provocado em sua pele o rapaz já sentia o corpo reagir. Respirou fundo. Precisava se conter se quisesse ao menos dormir algumas horas. Voltou a atenção para o celular e resolveu esperar alguma resposta, mas os minutos foram passando e ele se deu por vencido. Às 4 da manhã, Soma resolveu guardar o celular. Talvez ela tivesse dormido, talvez ela estivesse ofendida ou talvez ela simplesmente não se importasse e esse último pensamento fez seu coração se partir. No momento em que o jovem conseguiu finalmente entrar no mundo dos sonhos, seu celular se iluminou. E do lugar onde estava repousado, bem na cabeceira da cama. A mensagem de uma certa herdeira ficou esperando para ser lida.

 **Nakiri [4:15 a.m]**

Eu também, Soma.

#

Continua?


	9. Capítulo 9- O dia seguinte

Erina era do tipo de garota que, apesar de apreciar os benefícios da tecnologia, não gostava de ser acordada por ela. Ela definitivamente não gostava nenhum pouco do som estridente do alarme padrão e por isso tinha mudado o toque para uma relaxante gravação de pássaros e sons da natureza. Encontrava-se tão longe dessa calma que, sempre que podia, incluía um pouco de paz no seu dia a dia. O primeiro som que invadia seus ouvidos eram os pios de pássaros exóticos que ela, depois de tanto ouvir, já conseguia distinguir por espécies. A primeira luz que invadia seus olhos era a luz da manhã, assim que levantava e abria a cortina que dava pra varanda do seu quarto. E o primeiro toque que sentia em sua pele, era o do vento que entrava assim que ela abria a porta de vidro que separa o seu quarto da vista do jardim. Tudo isso era rotina para Erina. Uma rotina relaxante que ela construiu depois de anos dormindo e acordando em meio ao caos que suas obrigações lhe traziam. Naquela manhã, no entanto, Erina acordou cansada. O horário no relógio denunciava que ela havia perdido os dois primeiros alarmes e que, mesmo assim, ainda lhe faltavam umas boas 3 horas de sono para completar o ciclo de 8 horas saudáveis de descanso. O quarto ainda estava um breu mais as mãos conseguiram encontrar o celular repousando em sua mesinha de descanso.

Soltou uma exclamação de desagrado quanto o brilho excessivo da tela do aparelho atravessou a Iris púrpura de seus olhos ainda sonolentos. Sem pássaros, sem luz da manhã, sem vento balançando seus cabelos. Naquela manhã, ela trocara a calma pelo nervosismo de saber se o garoto dos cabelos vermelhos tinha respondido sua mensagem.

Percorreu rapidamente os olhos pelo celular. O estômago dando cambalhotas como se o corpo estivesse em queda livre, as mãos tremulas e o ar sendo puxado freneticamente para dentro de seus pulmões como se o ar fosse lhe faltar a qualquer momento. Desde quando se importava tanto com mensagens escritas durante uma madrugada de insônia e ressaca? Ah claro..NUNCA. Até porque nunca tinha pensado em passar por tal situação.

Os olhos se detiveram na mensagem enviada. Tinha realmente escrito que sentia falta daquele idiota? E ainda tinha usado o primeiro nome do rapaz! A decisão que parecia tão correta e cheia de confiança na noite anterior agora se firmava como estúpida e ingênua. Sentia-se completamente vulnerável por revelar tanto de si e receber silêncio em troca. Ali, repousando solitária, estavam as palavras que ela não tinha coragem de falar em voz alta. E como resposta, o amargo gosto da mensagem enviada e não lida. Ainda poderia apagar a mensagem sem que ele soubesse, certo? Sim, ela faria isso. Não aguentaria ser ignorada depois de ter se exposto tanto. Porém ao selecionar a mensagem para excluí-la, ela observou com pânico nos olhos, o status da mensagem mudar de recebida para LIDA.

#

Mãos extremamente brancas surgiam por baixo do edredom de algodão egípcio. Era o único sinal de que havia alguém por baixo dos vários travesseiros e lençóis espalhados pela cama Queen size. Os dedos treinados alcançaram facilmente o celular jogado no chão e Alice suspirou profundamente. Pelo menos, dessa vez, não tinha perdido mais um celular. Não ousou sair do casulo quentinho e confortável em que se encontrava. Podia muito bem se acomodar a rotina que tanto lhe era conhecida. Trouxe o celular para perto e usou o comando de voz para que não precisasse abrir os olhos e nem se deparar com a luz advinda do aparelho.

-Ligar para Ryo

\- Desculpe não encontrei o número de Ryo.

-Hm? – Alice franziu a testa, deixou um resmungo de desagrado arranhar a garganta. Com os dedos ainda pressionando o botão do comando de voz, a herdeira Nakiri não deixou de dar liberdade aos seus pensamentos.

-Como assim, celular estúpido?

-Eu faço o melhor que posso

A resposta inesperada a fez abrir os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes até que a visão se tornasse menos embaçada.

-Eu não acredito que estou falando com o celular!

-Não? –foi a resposta imediata do aparelho.

Alice arregalou ainda mais os olhos e resolveu esquecer o comando de voz que a estava assustando com tamanha precisão.

Balançou a cabeça como se tirasse pensamentos desconexos e procurou o nome de Ryo na lista de contatos e não o encontrou ali. Suspirou pela terceira vez, em sinal de frustração. Sobreviver a esse dia já estava sendo quase insuportável.

Decidiu que faria do jeito antigo e começou a digitar os números que sabia de cor.

Fechou os olhos novamente enquanto ajustava o aparelho entre o travesseiro e seu ouvido direito. Só precisava ouvir a voz dele para acordar de verdade.

Toda a manhã era assim. Alice não podia ficar sem o seu despertador matinal. Ela não usava músicas ou toques como alarme. Ela não precisava disso quando tinha Ryo. A voz baixa e rouca que só ele tinha pela manhã era o melhor som que poderia escutar. Não ajudava o fato de que ele sempre a acordava na hora exata em que ela gostaria de ser acordada. Certa vez ela se perguntou se ele tinha algum poder sobrenatural para sempre a fazer acordar de bom humor. O bom dia dele sempre vinha acompanhado por um Mocha com notas precisas de noz moscada e algum tipo de doce que ele roubava da cozinha. Eles tomavam café juntos antes de descerem para o café da manhã com a prima e com o avô. O último sempre reclamava do quão pouco ambos comiam durante a "refeição mais importante do dia" e mal suspeitava que na verdade eles já estavam no segundo café.

Hoje ela teve que acordar com a voz mecânica do celular e não tinha gostado nada disso. E pra completar o celular parecia não querer completar a ligação. Abriu os olhos novamente e fixou os olhos na tela do aparelho. Franziu as sobrancelhas novamente quando viu o alerta de : NÚMERO BLOQUEADO.

Foi então que as memórias do dia anterior a envolveram como água gelada em uma manhã fria. Jogou a coberta longe ao sair da cama e abrir a porta encontrando, do lado de fora, um segurança do qual o nome não se lembrava. Alice não fez questão de apagar o semblante desgostoso nem quando o homem a saudou com um "Bom dia, senhorita". Nem de perto tão bom de ouvir quanto a mesma frase saindo da boca do seu fiel escudeiro. A garota apenas soltou um grito abafado de raiva e voltou a fechar a porta com toda a força que tinha. Voltou para a proteção dos cobertores fugindo da realidade que ia ser o dia sem Ryo.

#

Soma não acordou particularmente cedo aquela manhã. A cabeça ainda parecia pesada de sono, mas a claridade do quarto denunciava o tardar da hora. Levou as mãos ao rosto e apertou levemente os olhos e as têmporas como se conseguisse retirar o cansaço com esse ato. Seguiu sua própria rotina com calma e naturalidade. Apenas sentia um estranhamento no estômago. Algo que ele associou a falta de comida uma vez que já deveria ter passado e muito do seu horário do café.

Durante toda a sua preparação para o começo de mais um dia não pode deixar de reparar na sensação estranha de falta que assolava seu peito e perturbava seus pensamentos. Algo estava faltando. Algo estava estranhamente desconexo e sem sentido.

Foi apenas durante o banho que ele reparou nas marcas de batalha na pele. Analisou uma por uma. Das marcas roxas no pescoço aos arranhões nas costas. Não se lembrava de ter brigado e o corpo não parecia dolorido. Foi então que encontrou uma marca de mordida no ombro bem abaixo do pescoço e a lembrança de como ela foi feita o atingiram como bala de paintball. Inofensiva mas poderosa o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o ar. Soma ruborizou ao recordar como cada uma daquelas marcas foram feitas e ainda mais ao lembrar-se das mensagens trocadas na madrugada. Em um movimento rápido, encerrou o banho cobrindo-se apenas com uma toalha na cintura e saiu em disparada em busca do celular quase escorregando na saída do banheiro.

Ao passar pelo corredor, pode ouvir um assobio de Shoji seguida de um lamento de Daigo ao reparar nas marcas na costa do amigo que parecia correr uma maratona.

\- Eu não acredito!Maldito Yukihira! Pelo menos nos conte como foi!

-Você não está vendo Daigo? Pelo visto as coisas foram intensas não é mesmo ,Yukihira?

Soma sabia que eles não iriam esquecer toda essa história tão cedo e ele sinceramente tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar, como por exemplo, se a princesa da Totsuki tinha ao menos visualizado sua mensagem da noite anterior.

O frio que sentia na barriga tornou-se cada vez mais presente a medida que se aproximava do os pelos eriçarem-se e sabia que não era pela baixa temperatura e nem pela escassez das roupas. Quando chegou ao quarto quase esqueceu-se de fechar a porta. Trêmulo e ainda sem entender por que o coração parecia ter criado vida própria ao querer sair do seu próprio corpo, Soma chegou a tempo de visualizar a mensagem enviada às 4 da manhã. Lá, em toda a sua solidão e sinceridade residia as palavras que ficariam marcadas em seu cérebro pelo resto do dia inteiro. Ela também pensava nele.

#

Ryo não estava gostando nenhum pouco do cenário que se desenrolava a sua frente. Aquele era o café da manhã mais estranho que teria na vida. Isso se algum dia não tivesse que tomar café com Yukihira e Hayama sentando na mesma mesa. Visualizar tal situação o fez balançar a cabeça e arquear as sobrancelhas. Provavelmente esse dia chegaria em breve uma vez que o primeiro estava aparentemente aos amassos com a outra herdeira Nakiri e o segundo tinha um encontro com a melhor amiga da mesma. Realmente, não era difícil prever que as refeições futuras seriam ainda mais estranhas e possivelmente constrangedoras.

O rapaz sabia que não deveria ver Alice, afinal esse era o desafio, portanto levantar cedo tinha sido a opção mais sensata a se fazer. Apenas não contou com o fato de ter que sentar-se a mesa na companhia de Hisako e do senhor Nakiri.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo som dos talheres ao tocar na louça. Era excelente para que ele pudesse refletir sobre sua própria situação.

Levou os olhos para a figura de Hisako a sua frente. Admitia que a tinha subjugado. Ela era mais esperta do que ele esperava. O desafio foi friamente calculado. Desde o momento em que foi proposto até a logística na organização da casa e mobilização de funcionários. Tudo para que Alice e ele não se encontrassem. O que Hisako não imaginava era em como isso poderia afetar Alice de forma negativa. E ele tinha medo disso.

Alice era uma pessoa difícil mais extremamente dependente de reafirmação e carinho. Isso por que no fundo ela sempre se sentiu abandonada pela prima e inferiorizada pelo status de língua de Deus da mesma. A moça sabia que era capaz, mas precisava de sua dose diária de atenção. Entendia que tanto a moça de olhos vermelhos quanto a herdeira de olhos púrpura não tinham culpa do destino que as separou na infância, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que isso teve um peso enorme na formação da alguns traumas presentes até hoje. E,por saber de tudo isso, Ryo entendeu claramente o apelo nas palavras dela ontem: " Não esqueça de mim"

Ela tinha medo que ele a esquecesse. Que ele a ignorasse como tinha acontecido com Erina. Ela tinha medo de perdê-lo.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do avô das garotas que estavam ausentes.

-Mas onde estão minhas netas?- A voz de Senzaemon Nakiri denunciava a preocupação presente em seus olhos.

-Creio que a Senhorita Erina ainda está dormindo. Lembro de ter comentando ontem a noite que gostaria de dormir até mais tarde hoje.

-E Alice? – O senhor voltou a atenção para Ryo que simplesmente soltou um resmungo baixo e voltou a pergunta para Hisako.

\- Hisoko pode responder essa pergunta melhor do que eu, já que não estou autorizado a vê-la.

A menção de seu nome e a voz fria e cortante de Ryo fez Hisako engasgar no próprio chá. Ele a olhava com indiferença, mas seu tom tinha sido de claro desgosto.

Senzaemon voltou a atenção para a moça, intrigado pela resposta do rapaz.

-A..certo...eu...Eu não sei exatamente. Acredito que a senhorita Alice ainda está dormindo também.

Ryo balançou a cabeça negativamente e soltou um suspiro antes de voltar a falar.

-Você está errada. A senhorita Alice já está acordada.

-Mas...como

-Como eu sei? Hm...- ele depositou a xícara na mesa e encarou a secretária – Eu sei por que a senhorita Alice tem um sono muito peculiar. Ela tem insônia e acorda algumas vezes durante a noite. Ela sempre acorda antes das 10 da manhã, mesmo que tenha ido dormir as 8 da noite ou as 4 da manhã. Ela também gosta de tomar o café no quarto. Um mocha com uma pitada de noz moscada e apenas 2 colheres de açúcar. Não 3 ...não uma mas apenas 2 colheres precisas. A senhorita Alice gosta de conversar sobre os sonhos que teve durante a noite e precisa saber de todo o boletim meteorológico do dia antes de sair para se arrumar. Mas é claro que você não vai saber disso e provavelmente nem quem quer que seja que você tenha colocado para auxiliá-la durante o dia de hoje. São 10:30 da manhã. Eu sugiro que se apresse ou a situação pode ficar muito ruim pra você Hisoko e eu não estou falando isso por causa da senhorita.

Ele se levantou e deu uma ultima olhada para a moça antes de se dirigir ao dono da residência.

-Com a sua licença

Hisako ficou paralisada antes de ouvir uma risada abafada e confirmar que o Senzaemon Nakiri estava de fato se divertindo com a situação.

-Ele realmente a conhece não é mesmo? Agora eu aconselho a seguir as instruções do rapaz senhorita Arato. Não por que acredito que Alice deva continuar sendo paparicada, mas por porque tenho a convicção de que se algo acontecer com ela, ele virá atrás de você.

A jovem secretária apenas acenou e se retirou da mesa rapidamente. Temendo sofrer com a fúria da vingança de Kurokiba.

#

A cabeça de Soma estava uma zona de guerra. Ele não sabia direito o que pensar depois de ler a mensagem dela. O que ele deveria responder? Tudo parecia tão claro ontem enquanto conversavam. Hoje, no entanto, ele não confiava mais no seu poder de interpretação. Será que ela tinha falado aqui no calor do momento? Afinal eram 4 da manhã. Ela deveria estar sonolenta e aquilo foi um erro acidental. Porém, o fato dela usar o primeiro nome dele parecia ser algo tão natural. Ela escreveu com confiança e sinceridade, assim como ele havia feito quando revelou que não conseguia tira-la de seus pensamentos.

O que escrever? O que responder? Soma respirou fundo. Escreveria o que estava sentindo, assim como havia feito durante a madrugada. Mas o que realmente estava sentindo? Ele não fazia idéia de como descrever a euforia e confusão que o dominavam no momento. Precisava respirar. Parecia que a qualquer momento sufocaria na própria ignorância.

Soma apertou os lábios enquanto pensava e apertava alguns botões do celular. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se concentrou nas batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Ele realmente tinha falado sério quando confessou que não conseguia para de pensar nela. Como poderia depois das marcas deixadas na pele e na memória? Talvez devesse admitir para ele e para ela, que a noite de ontem significou muito mais do que apenas um desafio em um jogo estúpido.

 **Yukihira [11:20 a.m]**

 _Eu meio que sinto falta sabe?_

Ele não precisou esperar muito. A resposta foi quase que imediata. Como se ela estivesse aguardado até aquele momento por ele.

 **Nakiri [11:20 a.m]**

 _Do que?_

Ele começou a digitar a resposta e depois refletiu se era realmente uma boa idéia mandar a mensagem que tinha escrito.

 **Yukihira [11:20 a.m]**

 _De ter você em meus braços._

A frase era sincera... Mas ele tinha medo de que fosse sincera até de mais. E que isso a assustasse assim como o estava assustando. E quando ele voltou os olhos novamente para o celular, ainda indeciso entre mandar ou não a mensagem, o próprio aparelho tomou a decisão por ele ao desligar por falta de bateria. Deixando Soma perplexo e com apenas uma idéia em mente. O rapaz terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto deixando o aparelho carregando perto da cômoda.

Assim que a porta bateu, o celular ligou um aviso de notificação apareceu na tela: MENSAGEM ENVIADA.


	10. Capítulo 10 - O novo plano

#

-Hmmm que sedutor!

Os pensamentos turbulentos de Erina foram interrompidos pela voz curiosa de Alice.

\- O que...ALICE?

A loira não teve tempo de se recuperar do susto. Em um movimento digno de inveja dos mais especialistas dos ladrões, Alice retirou o celular da mão da prima e leu a conversa que a moça estava tendo com um certo chefe de cabelos vermelhos.

-Hm...que surpresa agradável! Eu nunca pensei que o Yukihira fosse um galenteador

-Alice! Me devolva isso! E o que diabos você está fazendo no meu quarto?

Erina tentava em vão se aproximar da prima que agora corria pelo quarto enquanto jogava o que visse na frente para impedir a loira de se aproximar.

-Ahh me desculpe por isso, Erina-sama! É que eu meio que estou de babá hoje.

\- E a culpa é inteiramente sua, Hisoko!

A herdeira de cabelos brancos fez uma careta na direção da moça enquanto tentava se esconder em um dos armários da prima.

-Alice por favor devolva o celular da Erina- sama! - Hisako bufou em frustração e massageou as têmporas.

\- É Alice! Me devolva logo isso!

-Hm...então quer dizer que você sente falta do Yukihira as 4 da manhã, priminha?

\- O que? - Hisako arregalou os olhos ao ouvi tal revelação. Imaginou que Erina a chamaria para conversar sobre o acontecido ontem, mas não esperava que as coisas tivessem avançado tanto assim naquele curto espaço de tempo.

\- Rrrhg ALICE! JÁ CHEGA!

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Erina se jogou em cima de Alice e as duas caíram no chão levando consigo roupas e cabides. Hisako correu para apara o armário que ameaçava esmaga-las enquanto as primas brigavam pela posse do celular.

Ao final da épica batalha, o quarto estava quase destruído. Mas Erina finalmente segurava o celular na mão como se fosse seu bem mais precioso.

-Hmpf...Tudo bem! Pode ficar com ele. Eu já tinha acabado de ler mesmo - A moça dos olhos vermelhos se levantou e, com graça e leveza, sentou-se na cama da prima como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- O que está fazendo? – Erina sentia os músculos doloridos. Fazia tempo que não se engajava em uma disputa tão feroz. Isso a lembrou dos tempos de infância em que brincar com Alice exigia mais fôlego do que as aulas de educação física da escola. Ainda no chão, a herdeira olhou com desconfiança para a prima que parecia esperar, tranquilamente, a loira se recompor.

-Esperando você me contar a história toda. Não foi por isso que viemos aqui?

\- Correção, Hisako veio aqui para isso. Você, por outro lado, eu não tenho ideia do que está fazendo aqui!

-HMPF! Erina! Não seja má! – Alice fez bico enquanto a olhava com mágoa. – Você nem teria o que contar se não fosse por mim!

\- E é exatamente por isso que você não foi convidada!

Hisako sentiu o clima pesar novamente e decidiu se intrometer para que outra batalha entre as duas não acontecesse. Não garantia que saíssem todas vivas na próxima.

\- Errrr..Erina-sama. Me perdoe. É que hoje eu preciso ficar com a senhorita Alice. Até o horário do meu encontro com o Hayama, quero dizer.

-Ahh sim é hoje não é mesmo? – Alice sorriu maliciosamente.

Hisako rolou os olhos e decidiu prosseguir.

-Bom Kurokiba deixou bem claro que... hmm... eu sou responsável pela senhorita Alice e – ela limpou a garganta tentando achar a melhor maneira de comentar a estranha ameaça que recebeu - Ele foi bem enfático ao ehh...pedir...isso...pedir que eu cuidasse pessoalmente da senhorita Alice.

-Own! O Ryo é um doce!

\- Eu não diria doce, mas convincente...definitivamente convincente.

\- Tanto faz.- Alice sorria enquanto agarrava um dos travesseiros da cama.

Erina analisou o comportamento da prima. Certamente não tinha visto esse sorriso bobo e as bochechas levemente rosadas antes.

-Ok. Bom, já que para falar com Hisako eu vou ter que ficar presa a você, pode pelo menos prometer que esse assunto morre aqui?

\- Minha boca é um túmulo, priminha. – Observou a prima levar os dedos a boca e a cruzar em forma de juramento. Suspirou profundamente e contou toda a história das mensagens durante a madrugada.

#

-Oh...Bom dia Soma!

\- Bom dia Tadokoro! Ah e obrigado por ter me deixado um prato do que estavam preparando. Estava realmente delicioso. – Soma sentou-se a mesa, bem a frente da amiga que parecia escrever em um caderno de receitas.

-Que bom que gostou! Mas os elogios devem ser dirigidos a Arato e ao Hayama. Foram eles que preparam o prato.

Os dois ouviram um assobio alegre seguido de risadas. Isshiki, Yuki e Ryoko apareceram logo depois acenando no caminho. A julgar pelas roupas, os três se dirigiam até a horta.

-Aparentemente todos dormiram bem. Eu esperava que acordássemos destruídos depois daquele "suco" da Ryoko.

-Ah sim. Mas Hayama nos contou que Arato elaborou um prato com ingredientes que reduzissem o nosso possível mal-estar. E pelo visto funcionou, como esperado da Arato-san.

-Hm...preciso descobrir o que exatamente ela usou. Mas por que foi o Hayama que explicou o prato da Arato?

-Bom eles fizeram juntos. Mas na hora de finalizar, erhhh...a Nakiri apareceu bem nervosa e as duas foram embora antes de comer.

Soma ficou paralisado. O que teria feito Nakiri sair correndo como uma fugitiva? Não permitindo nem que Hisako terminasse o prato que estava fazendo.

-Sabe, você estreita bem os olhos quando está concentrado, Soma. É interessante ver como a sua fisionomia muda quando falamos da Nakiri.

-Hm?

-É nela que está pensando, não é?

O rapaz sentiu as bochechas arderem. Estava realmente corando só por ouvir o nome da herdeira?

-Ahh eu não consigo esconder nada de você, não é mesmo Tadokoro?

A menina observou o garoto exibir um sorriso sem graça. Nunca o tinha visto combinar o famoso sorriso com bochechas rosadas. No entanto, a imagem relaxada não durou muito.

-Você está bem, Soma?

-Sim. Não. Eu...eu na verdade não sei Tadokoro.

A garota piscou os olhos enquanto inclinava levemente a cabeça para a esquerda. A expressão curiosa era evidente, mas Megumi era educada demais para perguntar algo tão privado.

\- A verdade é que...eu ando tão confuso – Soma dirigiu seu olhar para a amiga e se deparou com um sorriso reconfortante dela. Sabia que podia confiar na garota.

\- E não é de agora sabe? E o pior é que eu não sei o que fazer.

-Hm...bom vejamos...quando eu tenho um problema que não sei resolver eu vou até a sua origem. Como da vez que tivemos que montar aquele prato de legumes para o Shinomiya ou da vez que batalhei contra o Kurokiba nas eleições de outono. Eu acredito que na raiz do problema está a solução do mesmo.

Um problema é como uma erva daninha em uma horta. Você sabe que está ali, mas não mexe. E aí ela acaba aumentando e fazendo tudo ao seu redor ficar desconfortável e fora do lugar. Com o tempo ela acaba substituindo a horta. E no final, quando você repara bem, restam mais ervas daninhas do que horta. Tudo o que você precisa fazer para evitar que isso aconteça é cortar o mal pela raiz. Por isso sempre tiramos ervas daninhas da horta logo quando crescem.

-Está dizendo que eu tenho que procurar ervas daninhas na horta do dormitório? Isso me faria esquecer a minha confusão com relação a Nakiri?

-Não, absolutamente não. Estou dizendo que se você tem algum problema com a Nakiri e se é ela que está te fazendo ficar tão confuso, acho que a solução está nela. Por que não conversa com ela?

-Eu não sei exatamente se ela quer que eu converse com ela.

-Poderia tentar. Vocês deveriam conversar. Talvez, longe de tudo e de todos, vocês fiquem mais atentos um ao outro e não na situação em si.

-Você está me dizendo pra chamar a Nakiri para um encontro?

-Se você acha que isso melhoraria a situação, então sim.

O som do timer do forno fez com que Megumi corresse para conferir o que quer que estivesse cozinhando.

Soma ficou olhando as mãos sobre a mesa. Parecia refletir sobre o conselho que lhe foi dado. Pesando bem as suas escolhas e opções. O olhar concentrado só foi perturbado pelo cheiro de torta recém preparada que agora infestava a cozinha e sensibilizava seu nariz.

-Nossa Tadokoro! Isso está cheirando muito bem!

-Ah Obrigada Soma! Eu fiz essa torta de maça como um agradecimento para os irmãos Aldini.

-Ah! Eu li a ameaça que o Takumi me fez! Me desculpa por ontem.

-Ahh por favor, Soma não se desculpe e não interprete mal as coisas. Takumi só ficou...como posso dizer...exaltado com os acontecimentos e com a bebida da Ryoko. E eu nem quase me lembro do que aconteceu.

As bochechas vermelhas denunciavam que a menina se lembrava de tudo e estava sendo um anjo por não tocar no assunto.

-Como quiser, Tadokoro. Mas saiba que você não sabe mentir - Ele voltou a sorrir do seu jeito travesso tão conhecido e Megumi voltou a se concentrar na torta que quase derrubou de suas mãos.

-Bom eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. Já sei o que devo fazer. Obrigado por me ouvir e pelo conselho, Tadokoro.

-Disponha Soma! Espero que de tudo certo!

E com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça o rapaz voltou para o quarto disposto a chamar uma certa loira para um encontro.

#

\- Você precisa responder! – Alice, ainda agarrada ao travesseiro, agora pulava sobre a cama da prima.

-Eu sei! Mas o que? - Erina parecia desesperada.

\- Erina-sama, por que não responde da mesma maneira que fez durante a madrugada?

\- Com sono? – A resposta da loira foi tão sincera que restou a Hisako apenas rolar os olhos e seguir explicando.

-Não, com a verdade. Responda dizendo a ele o que realmente está sentindo. Pelo visto é isso que ele tem feito também.

\- Mas como posso fazer isso se nem eu mesma sei o que estou sentindo?

-Hm...você pode...tentar descobrir isso falando com ele - Alice cansou de pular e agora sentou novamente na cama onde as outras duas garotas também estavam confortavelmente posicionadas.

-Isso é exatamente o que eu estou tentando fazer, Alice!

-Não! Quero dizer que você deveria tentar descobrir o que você sente com ele e não pensando nele, entende? Tipo, que melhor maneira de descobrir o que você realmente sente do que saindo com ele? Você não vai descobrir nada lembrando do passado ou imaginando o que poderá acontecer. Você precisa ir lá e descobrir isso sozinha.

\- Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas a senhorita Alice está certa.

-Você quer dizer tipo...um encontro?

-Ah...sim... isso pode funcionar...

-Você realmente está propondo que eu chame o Yukihira para um encontro? Você está louca, Alice?!

\- Bom, essa não é uma ideia tão terrível assim.

-Meu deus! Eu estou passando muito tempo com a senhorita Alice, tanto que ela está começando a fazer sentido.

\- O que está querendo dizer com isso Hisako?

\- Que eu realmente estou concordando com a senhorita Alice. Eu acho que você deveria ir em um encontro com o Yukihira.

-Mas eu? Chamando-o pra sair?

\- O que há de errado nisso?

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Alice!

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam naqueles seus estúpidos mangás de shoujou que você lê tão ardentemente. Aqui no mundo real, nos podemos fazer o que quisermos e se você quiser tanto descobrir o que diabos está sentindo, você deveria chama-lo para sair. Isso não faz de você menos garota, pelo contrário, isso a faz ser uma mulher.

Hisako e Erina olhavam Alice como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo.

\- Agora eu estou entendendo Hisako.- Erina murmurava tentando cobrir as mãos mas ainda sim sendo ouvida pela prima - Depois de passar um tempo junto dos loucos, eles acabam fazendo sentido.

Hisako apenas concordou balançando diversas vezes a cabeça. E Alice fez um bico de desagrado com a comparação. As três acabaram rindo de toda a situação. Erina observou em volta e se sentiu leve. Precisava desse tempo com elas para entender o que deveria fazer.

Chamaria Soma para um encontro.

#

Obrigada a todos pelo apoio! Espero muito que estejam gostando!


	11. Capítulo 11- Sobre ausências e flores

##Não me matem até ler as notas finais##

Erina tinha esquecido de quão divertido era passar a tarde com a prima e a amiga. O riso saia fácil enquanto a tensão abandonava seu corpo. As garotas passaram a tarde planejando a melhor maneira de responder a mensagem descabida de Soma e encorajando Erina a convida-lo pra sair. A loira estava no meio de uma disputa de riso com a prima quando foram interrompidas por batidas na porta.

\- Mas quem será? - Erina levantou-se para atender e deu de cara com um dos seguranças destinados a Alice naquele dia de desafio.

-Me perdoe por interromper, Erina- sama. Mas o senhor Kurokiba me pediu, e devo dizer que com muita insistência, que entregasse esse chá para a senhorita Alice.

Erina se afastou e olhou para Alice com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- É sério, Alice?

-A minha nossa já são 4 da tarde? – A moça correu para recolher o que lhe fora deixado. Sentindo o conforto da presença do rapaz nos atos dele.

-Ah sim e senhorita Arato, ele também pediu para lhe entregar esse bilhete.

-Hm? Bilhete?

Não demorou muito para que Hisako descobrisse que o bilhete era, na verdade, uma lista extremamente detalhada de coisas que a Nakiri de olhos vermelhos gostava e fazia durante o dia. Um cronograma cheio de mimos e caprichos, mas que ela realizaria sem nem pestanejar. Até porque, Kurokiba tinha assinado com as letras tremulas e possivelmente quebrado a caneta, uma vez que podia ver a mancha de tinta vazada.

\- Kurokiba é bem detalhista não é mesmo?

-Hm...eu não sei do que está falando. Ele só presta muita atenção.

-Ele presta muita atenção em você, não é Alice? – Erina não pode deixar de reparar.

-Mas é claro! Ele é meu ajudante.

-Certo.

-E isso não estaria acontecendo se você não tivesse feito esse desafio idiota, Hisoko! - Alice parou no meio do caminho de degustar seu chá. Olhou a secretária nos olhos e sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas por que estamos falando de mim, não é mesmo? Precisamos falar do que vai vestir Hisoko! Afinal, você precisa se encontrar com o Hayama daqui a duas horas, não é mesmo?

-Ai meu deus! Eu esqueci completamente!

-Hisako, ele deu alguma pista de onde iria te levar?

-Não exatamente. Mas ele mencionou que cozinharíamos juntos de novo...então eu suponho que ele esteja pensando em algo do tipo.

-Isso- Alice repousou a xícara no pires e lançou um olhar crítico na direção da moça- Isso não é nada romântico. Eu esperava mais do Hayama.

Arato ficou extremamente nervosa com o comentário. Suas bochechas explodiram em diversos tons de vermelho e ela não conseguia formular uma resposta decente.

-Não...romance...o que?...nunca...quer dizer...

Erina a olhou com suspeita. Nunca vira a amiga corar daquele jeito.

-Acho que o que Hisako quer dizer é que o encontro entre eles não tem esse propósito.

A moça que não conseguia falar apenas balançou a cabeça diversas vezes. O coração tentando recuperar o ritmo normal e um sorriso grato começou a se formar em seus lábios.

-No entanto, isso não é desculpa para que não se arrume de acordo com o evento, não é mesmo Hisako?

-Eu...é...eu suponho que sim, Erina- sama.

-Então vamos começar essa transformação!

-TRANSFORMAÇÃO? Senhorita Alice, eu não creio que...

-Mou Hisoko! Você vai mesmo querer ir em um encontro com um dos caras mais charmosos e disputados da Totsuki vestida com essa sua legging de corrida e esse moletom, vai?!

Alice sentiu a força do olhar das duas garotas atravessa-la com curiosidade e embaraço.

-De onde você tirou isso, Alice?

-Ué priminha, a lista sai semestralmente no jornal da escola. É só procurar na parte de fofocas.

-Ah claro, a parte insignificante.

-Eu não diria isso, até porque o seu amado Yukihira sempre está entre o top 10.

\- O QUE? Como assim?

-Ah mas você não vai quere ouvir...é muito insignificante.

-ALICE!

-Hm...eu acho que já li essa lista uma vez...e se eu me lembro bem, Kurokiba também estava na lista, não era mesmo senhorita Alice?

-É claro que ele estava. Ele sempre está. Ele é meu ajudante! Eu não esperava menos.

-Você parece orgulhosa disso, senhorita Alice.

-É claro que sim. As conquistas do Ryo são minhas conquistas também.

-Mas, isso não te preocupa Alice?

\- E por que deveria?

-Bom, ter admiradoras do Ryo por perto não deve ser fácil. E ele pode muito bem se interessar por uma delas.

-Ele nunca faria isso.

-Nunca se sabe, Alice.

-O que está querendo com isso, Erina? Esta curiosa para saber como lidar com as fãs do Yukihira?

-Até parece! Eu ainda acho um milagre ele estar nessa lista idiota.

Alice chegou a abrir a boca para revidar, porém o barulho de uma mensagem recebida, fez com que as garotas se calassem e rapidamente conferissem o celular.

Erina sentiu o pulmão falhar. Parecia que o oxigênio tinha ficado em falta no ar.

Alice praticamente pulou na cama, caçando o celular nos bolsos do jeans.

Mas foi Hisako que corou ao constatar que havia recebido uma mensagem de um numero desconhecido.

 **DESCONHECIDO [16:20]**

 _Arato, espero que não se incomode que eu tenha conseguido o seu número com o Kurokiba. Eu só queria confirmar o nosso encontro hoje. Passarei na mansão no horário combinado._

Erina ainda estava reaprendendo a respirar quando ouviu um suspiro sobressaltado da amiga. Alice, que estava claramente decepcionada, também notou a mudança de comportamento da garota.

\- Aconteceu algo Hisako?

\- A não Erina-sama, é apenas o Hayama confirmando o horário.

-E você vai responder.

-A sim..claro...

-Diga que você mal pode esperar para que ele lhe tome nos braços e...

-ALICE!

-Senhorita Alice! Não confunda as coisas! Não há nada entre nós.

-AINDA.

Hisako apenas revirou os olhos e atentou-se a resposta enquanto Erina e Alice entravam novamente em discussão sobre algum tema que a moça, sinceramente, não pretendia prestar atenção.

 **Arato Hisako [16:21]**

 _Não se preocupe Hayama. Estarei esperando no horário combinado. Se não for incomodo, também salvarei o seu número caso precisemos nos falar. Existe algo específico que eu deva me atentar? Dress code talvez?_

 **Hayama Akira [16:22]**

 _Nada específico. Casual talvez. Certifique-se de levar um casaco. Talvez esfrie._

 **Arato Hisako [16:22]**

 _Anotado_

Hisako poderia ficar o dia inteiro olhando para tela do celular e suspirando inconscientemente se não fosse pela voz de Alice lhe retirando do seu momento de paz

-E então, Hisoko? Descobriu pra onde ele vai te levar?

-Não. Mas ele mencionou algo sobre ser casual.

-Então casual será!

As meninas então rumaram para o quarto de Hisako. Onde ficaram ajudando a moça a se arrumar.

Erina sentia-se leve. Talvez precisasse mesmo passar o tempo com elas para esquecer o aperto no peito que sentia toda vez que lembrava dele. Ainda não tinha respondido a mensagem. Já sabia o que deveria responder...apenas lhe faltava coragem.

Não demorou muito para que Hisako saísse do banheiro pronta sua pantacourt coral com flores brancas nas barras, uma blusa de musseline branca e uma jaqueta jeans nos ombros. A cor do look misturado as cores do cabelo e dos olhos da moça formavam uma paleta de cores alegres, porém elegante. Os sapatos Anabela não eram altos porem eram o suficiente para tornear as pernas da garota.

-WOW Hisoko! Eu não vou culpar o Hayama se ele ficar sem palavras! Você está GOSTOSA!

-Senhorita Alice!

-Ela não está errada Hisako. Porém eu escolheria palavras menos vulgares. Você está linda.

-Obrigada Erina-sama.

Antes que qualquer uma pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, a campainha da mansão anunciou a chegada de Hayama.

Hisako respirou fundo e após mais uma olhada no espelho e a reafirmação das jovens Nakiri, a secretária seguiu para o seu encontro arranjado.

#

Hayama estava preparado pra tudo. Tinha conferido a meteorologia, sabia exatamente onde levar a jovem que o acompanharia no encontro arquitetado por Alice, buscou rapidamente na memória o passo a passo da programação que planejara e julgou que nada o tiraria do eixo. Foi então que a porta se abriu e ele se viu perdido. Naquele momento, Hayama descobriu que estava pronto para quase tudo, menos para a visão que era ter Hisako elegantemente arrumada, a sua frente.

Os olhos rosados de Hisako encaravam o chão, suas bochechas pareciam competir com a tonalidade de seu cabelo e a julgar pelo tempo que passou a encarando, ela também parecia estar bem autoconsciente de sua presença. Hayama acordou do próprio devaneio quando ouviu a voz doce dela lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem.

-Ahh sim..é me perdoe Arato é...que você...-ele a olhou nos olhos e sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Ela estava linda e ele ia comentar o fato, porém optou por manter suas opiniões para si. Ainda era cedo para se precipitar dessa forma. – Bom, vamos?

Ela apenas sorriu e o acompanhou. Conversaram sobre tudo e nada durante o caminho para o local. Assuntos superficiais, gostos próprios, temas complexos. Akira achava fascinante o conhecimento de Hisako e a personalidade altruísta dela o intrigava. A verdade é que durante sua vida inteira, Hayama aprendera apenas o pior das pessoas. Vivendo na periferia da Índia, o garoto se acostumou a enxergar apenas dois tipos de pessoas: as puramente más e as indiferentes. Ele era invisível aos olhos da última e alvo principal da primeira, até que conheceu Jun e então ele passou a cogitar a existência de um terceiro tipo de pessoa: as pessoas gentis. A convivência com os colegas também o fez indagar a possibilidade de que esse número de pessoas não fosse tão reduzido como pensava. Mas nunca, em momento algum de sua vida, Hayama se deparou com uma pessoa como Hisako. E isso a fazia então um tipo novo e raro de pessoa: a pessoa puramente boa.

O pensamento o fez sorrir. Descobrir novos tipos de pessoas o fazia acreditar que o mundo que um dia o feriu tanto, tinha ficado para trás.

O sorriso dela saia fácil e ele se viu querendo o motivo por trás desse ato.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao jardim nos fundos do laboratório da professora Shiomi.

Hisako paralisou ao observar o ambiente totalmente arrumado para um piquenique. A toalha quadriculada que cobria o chão e prometia os proteger da umidade da terra e da grama, a cesta coberta de frutas e pães, xícaras de chás, um pequeno bule e alguns utensílios de cozinha como espátulas e frigideiras. Ao lado de tudo, um pequeno amontoado de madeira...a promessa de uma fogueira que logo os livraria do frio da noite.

\- Hayama...- ela estava surpresa, mas não conseguiu controlar a pequena risada ao se dar conta de que ele tinha levado a promessa, de que cozinhariam novamente, a sério - Você não brincou mesmo quando disse que voltaríamos a cozinhar juntos.

Ele a olhou seriamente. E ela quase se arrependeu do que disse, não fosse pelo pequeno curvar dos lábios dele, denunciando que havia se divertido com o comentário.

\- Eu não faço promessas que não pretendo cumprir, Arato.

A voz era pesada e pausada o suficiente para que a moça conseguisse fixar seu olhar por um longo tempo nos lábios dele. O rapaz ofereceu a mão a ela e ambos sentaram na área destinada a eles.

#

O quarto estava tranquilo. Nem parecia que as duas pessoas que o habitavam tinham quase o destruído a algumas horas atrás.

-Como será que está sendo o encontro de Hisoko com o Hayama? – Alice indagou em voz alta, sem nem tirar os olhos da revista de moda que estava folheando.

-Eu acho que...- Erina, que estava lendo um artigo sobre uma nova técnica gastronômica, foi interrompida pela suave melodia que agora envolvia o quarto.

\- Mais quem será que está tocando piano a esta hora?

Aos poucos, as notas começavam a fazer sentido na memória de uma delas. E Erina observou a prima largar a revista como se a mesma estivesse quente demais para ser segurada.

Alice engoliu em seco quando reconheceu a peça que tanto a embalou no passado.

-É o Ryo.- ela disse como em um suspiro.

-O que? Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

\- Eu sei...porque essa é a minha música- A voz parecia embargada e em nada lembrava a moça forte, determinada e muitas vezes teimosa, que era.

\- Não é não. Essa é "Amore" do Ryuichi Sakamoto.

Alice apenas fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça em negativa e sorriu da inocência da prima.

-Quando..- Ela mordeu os lábios. Não sabia se realmente deveria compartilhar uma memória tão dela com mais alguém. Olhou novamente nos olhos púrpura curiosos demais para desviarem dos dela e resolveu que não privaria a prima de nenhum detalhe de sua vida. Arranhou a garganta e continuou – Quando eu tinha 10 anos, eu fiquei bem obcecada em aprender balé e para me fazer companhia, Ryo sempre foi as aulas comigo. Apesar de odiar dança ele, por algum motivo, nunca reclamou de ter que assistir as aulas comigo. Durante os desastrosos 6 meses de tentativa minha de aprender balé, Ryo nunca faltou uma aula sequer. Ele sempre ficou do lado do pianista que acompanhava a professora. E no dia em que eu dei a minha primeira pirueta ele estava lá...e era essa a música que o pianista estava tocando. Eu sei porque eu fiquei viciada nessa música. Ela se tornou o meu hino da vitória naquele dia.

A loira observou as mãos da prima se fecharem em punho por sob os lençóis da cama.

-Eu acho que- Alice deixou um sorriso pequeno lhe adornar a face e as lágrimas ficaram penduradas na borda do seu olhar- Não. Eu tenho certeza. Tenho certeza que ele está tentando falar comigo agora. Ele está tocando pra mim.

Erina sentiu o peito inflar. Estava realmente emocionada com a estória. E mais ainda por presenciar um momento de vulnerabilidade da prima. Algo que ela julgava não existir.

-Eu não entendo Erina! - A voz de Alice parecia quebrar em meios aos soluços e as lágrimas que agora tornavam se frequentes -Porque eu sinto tanto a falta dele? Por que a ausência dele doí tanto?

-Oh Alice...

Erina não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas quando viu a prima se desfazer em um choro tão dolorido na sua frente, ela seguiu seu instinto e a abraçou fortemente deixando que a moça encharcasse sua blusa com lágrimas salgadas enquanto ouviam a dolorosa melodia chegar ao seu ápice em uma clara declaração de afeto e resiliência.

#

Hisako já tinha perdido a conta de quantas french toasts haviam feito. Ela também não lembrava da ultima vez que tinha se divertido e aprendido tanto. Hayama sempre a surpreendia, seja adicionando cardamomo no chá de jasmin que ela preparada, seja a ensinando o jeito certo de moer a pimenta do reino, ou até mesmo no simples ato de olha-la nos olhos, sem desviar uma vez sequer.

Ela perdeu a hora, ele não. E quando o relógio dele indicou que o espetáculo logo começaria, ele levantou e, novamente ofereceu a mão a ela. Hisako aceitou de bom grado e reparou que, dessa vez, ele parecia não querer solta-la. E assim, de mãos dadas, eles seguiram para o interior mais escondido do jardim. Em meio a diversas plantas exóticas, havia uma que se destacava e eles pararam justamente em frente a ela. Parecia uma flor, ainda em seu estado de botão.

\- Deve começar a qualquer momento.

Hisako não teve tempo de perguntar, logo um perfume delicado começou a se alastrar pelo ambiente. A moça dirigiu sua atenção para a flor e observou, admirada, a flor que antes era um botão, desabrochando bem na sua frente. Os raios da lua faziam as pétalas brancas parecerem brilhar, e aos poucos a flor foi revelando sua beleza em uma dança hipnótica e elegante. O perfume ficou cada vez mais evidente e quando a flor finalmente desabrochou por completo, Hisako não pode deixar de reparar no tamanho dela. Beirava quase uns 30 centímetros, facilmente. Ela nunca tinha visto algo parecido. Era o ser mais exótico e belo que tinha visto na vida. Bom, na verdade, o segundo já que o primeiro lugar estava atualmente segurando sua mão com um cuidado nunca antes sentido por ela.

\- Hylocereus undatus, também conhecida como dama da noite. É uma planta nativa da America latina. Recebemos essa espécie a alguns meses atrás. A fruta é extremamente saborosa, mas o que mais me encantou nela, foi a sua flor.

\- Ela é... realmente mágica.

-Ela me lembra você.

-Hm?

-A dama da noite só desabrocha a noite e permanece assim até o os primeiros raios de sol. Ela parece não querer competir com as outras flores. Imagino que ela saiba que, por ser extremamente perfumada, maior do que o normal e mais bonita, ela acaba ameaçando a existência das outras flores. Que pássaro não iria querer o pólen dessa criatura majestosa? Penso que por isso, ela se recolhe pela manhã. Doa seu espaço e deixa florescer aquelas que não tem metade de sua beleza, e na calada da noite, quando não há ninguém para vê-la, ela se abre. Bela, solitária, única.

Hisako engoliu em seco e apertou a mão do rapaz. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas emocionadas. Enfim entendia o que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Depois a desmerecer nas eleições de outono sem ao menos a conhecer, depois de a julgar por seu comportamento altruísta, agora ele finalmente parecia reconhece-la pelo que ela realmente era. E no final ela simplesmente murmurou enquanto sorria e o olhava nos olhos.

\- Obrigada.

#Notas finais#

Depois de 398420 anos eis q voltei! Eu nem vou me desculpar dessa vez pq eu acho q vcs ja estão cansados de ouvir minhas desculpas...hahahaha...a verdade é q muita coisa aconteceu...fim do ano, viagem, programações, meio q casei...essas coisas...eu tb ando meio desmotivada com o mangá ( minha Erina n aparece a mais de 1 MÊS! QUE ABSURDO TSUKUDA!) e isso tem me atrapalhado um pouco na hora de escrever...( e também pq eu descobri um novo shippe e agora n consigo sair dessa vida de ler fanfics todomomo...ALGUÉM ME SALVE!). Mas enfim... n se preocupem...eu n planejo abandonar essa fic...ja tenho alguns capítulos planejados e espero realmente postar mais um semana q vem...enquanto isso vamos rezando para q o Tsukuda tenha piedade e nos brinde com capítulos melhores no futuro...para q eu tb consiga escrever capítulos bons..hahaha.. É isso galera! Desejo q todos tenham um 2019 maravilhoso e não deixem de me falar o que estão achando da fic!  
até a próxima ! =*

p.s: eu sei q n teve mtu sorina mas eu precisava mtu dar um espaço pra esses shippes lindos q são RyoAli e Akisako brilharem..prometo me esforçar pra q no prox cap tenhamos mais Sorina e tb Takumegu!


	12. Chapter 12- Planos de verão

Leiam as notas finais galerinha!=)

#3#

Os olhos dourados de Megumi estavam vidrados na frente da televisão. A garota de cabelos azuis nunca tinha visto um conto tão bonito quanto aquele. Na tela, o príncipe encantado acordava branca de neve com um suave beijo. A cena fez com que a garota ruborizasse, mas as mãos quase trêmulas denunciavam o entusiasmo de ver que a princesa estava realmente salva. Nada mais importava, a não ser a bonita conclusão da estória que se passava a sua frente. Ao seu lado, Takumi a muito tempo já tinha perdido interesse. Encontrara na moça um cenário muito mais interessante e bonito de se observar. E quando viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas, emocionados pelo desfecho dos protagonistas, Takumi teve certeza que nunca se arrependeria do convite feito de última hora.

FLASHBACK

Takumi Aldini estava oficialmente entediado. O irmão, Isami, havia saído para participar de um shokugeki e pediu para que Takumi não o acompanhasse. Aparentemente, o mais velho ficou inseguro depois do acontecido na administração Azami.

Sem muitas opções, o italiano resolveu vasculhar a televisão em busca de algo quando a campainha tocou, o retirando da inércia de pular os canais da tv.

-Isami, eu já lhe disse para não esquecer a chave de...- O loiro parou a frase no meio ao notar que a presença a sua frente não era do irmão.

-Me desculpe incomodar Takumi... eu mandei uma mensagem para...

O loiro não ouviu mais nada. Ela realmente estava na sua frente. Com toda glória que irradiava da ponta dos cabelos azuis até a iris dourada. Com o sorriso mais caloroso que Takumi já vira em uma pessoa e acompanhada de um cheiro maravilhoso de torta recém tirada do forno. Foi então que Takumi observou o embrulho nas mãos da garota e notou que precisava parar de encara-la e voltar sua atenção ao que a moça dizia.

-E em agradecimento eu trouxe uma torta de maças recém colhidas do jardim do dormitório.

Ela finalizou com aquele sorriso que o matava aos poucos. Ele não tinha entendido o objetivo da torta. Agradecimento? Pelo que? Mas achou que seria rude perguntar novamente até porque denunciaria sua prática indevida de encara-la como se fosse um pervertido. Mesmo que tenha sido pra admirar a beleza do seu sorriso encantador.

-Ahh sim..ahh obrigado. E por favor Megumi, entre.

-Ahh eu não quero atrapalhar.

-Você nunca atrapalha. – O rapaz viu a moça enrubescer e logo acrescentou de maneira atrapalhada – E também eu ...eu estou meio entediado aqui, Isami saiu e eu apreciaria muito sua companhia. Posso fazer um chá para acompanhar a torta, o que acha?

-Se não for incomodo

-Incomodo algum, por favor entre.

Megumi entrou timidamente. Entregou a torta a Takumi enquanto retirava os sapatos. Com um breve olhar reparou a quão arrumada a casa era. Não imaginava que meninos podiam ser tão organizados, embora a única referência que tinha eram os amigos de dormitório, portanto, não se ateve ao detalhe.

Ao vê-la tão nervosa ao entrar em sua casa, Takumi resolveu esquecer do próprio nervosismo para fazer com que a moça se sentisse à vontade.

-Megumi, essa torta parece estar maravilhosa!

-Eu espero que goste de torta de maçã.

-Maçã? Não está envenenada está? – ele não se conteve ao fazer a piada e logo percebeu que a moça não havia entendido.

-Hm? Envenenada? Não! Por que eu faria isso? Não! Não! Eu garanto que...- Com os olhos arregalados, palavras gaguejadas e mãos balançando fervorosamente em forma de negação, Megume acabou fazendo o reparar o quão adorável ela ficava quando estava nervosa.

-Calma Megume, foi uma piada...você sabe...maçã envenenada. "Branca de neve...não?

-Branca de neve? Do que está falando Takumi.

-Não me diga que nunca viu "Branca de neve"? É um clássico da Disney?

Ao reparar no olhar curioso e na expressão desentendida da moça, o rapaz suspirou e balançou levemente a cabeça.

-Megumi...você nunca viu um filme da Disney? "Branca de Neve", "Cinderela", "Bela adormecida", "Enrolados"?

-Hm...- A moça pareceu refletir sobre os títulos e no final deu a resposta que Takumi já esperava- Não que eu lembre.

-Me desculpe Megumi, mas eu vou ser obrigado a lhe mostrar cada um desses filmes! Isso é uma promessa! - ele jurou com o punho cerrado na direção do coração.

A garota riu da seriedade dele e apenas concordou.

-Por hoje podemos começar com "Branca de Neve". Vai ser uma perfeita combinação com a sua torta de maçã. Farei um chá de camomila para acompanhar e podemos ver aqui na sala, o que acha?

-Perfeito.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Takumi decorou cada rota que as lágrimas cristalinas faziam enquanto rolavam pelas maçãs do rosto dela. E não se conteve ao estender a mão e apará-las com os dedos. Precisava saber se aquelas lágrimas o curariam de todas as doenças conhecidas pelo homem.

Porém no momento em que seus dedos roçaram alguns fios soltos do cabelo dela, a garota virou-se para encara-lo. Os olhos vermelhos e o sorriso fraco de quem chorara de emoção e não de tristeza.

Megumi não esperava encontrar Takumi tão emocionado quanto ela, mas também não esperava encontrar os grandes olhos azuis tão perto dos seus dourados. Caiu, como sempre, no feitiço que rondava aquele azul turquesa e, por um breve segundo, desejou que ele fosse o príncipe destinado a salva-la das maldições do mundo.

O mundo se tornou mais lento naquele momento, naquela troca de olhares intensa, no som da música final do filme tocando, na respiração de ambos ficando cada vez mais pesada e mais próxima. Tudo estava a favor daquela correnteza que a levava para mais perto dele. Até que o som da fechadura anunciar que não estavam mais sozinhos.

Os jovens se afastaram tão rapidamente, que Takumi quase caiu ao se voltar para outra extremidade do sofá.

-Oni-chan, já estou de volta. Ah! Megumi! Que bom vê-la por aqui.

-Ahh sim...é Isami...igualmente.

-Espero que tenham tido um ótimo fim de tarde. Me desculpe não ter ficado para provar sua torta Megumi.

A garota sorriu e abanou as mãos em negativa. Daquela forma nervosa e sem jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

\- Ahh não se preocupe Isami. Guardamos um pedaço pra você.

Naquele momento, Takumi franziu a testa. Algo o estava incomodando, mas ele tiraria sua teoria a limpo assim que ficasse a sós com o irmão. O que não demorou muito.

-Bom é melhor eu ir. Já está ficando tarde de qualquer forma. – A menina se levantou e automaticamente o rapaz loiro também o fez.

-Eu a levo até o dormitório Megumi.

-N..Não precisa se incomodar Takumi. Eu consigo ir sozinha.

-Eu insisto. Não é bom ficarmos andando sozinhos essa hora da noite.

-Mas se você for, não voltará sozinho também?

Ela estava certa, mas ele não a deixaria ir sozinha assim tão fácil. Por sorte, Takumi não precisou expor seus medos.

-Então vamos todos. Assim ninguém volta sozinho - sugeriu Isami.

E assim os três saíram. Comentaram sobre o filme, a torta e sobre os outros filmes desconhecidos para a moça.

Ao deixarem Megumi na porta do dormitório, Isami despediu-se rapidamente e se distanciou para responder mensagens no celular.

\- Obrigada por ter me acompanhado até aqui, Takumi.

A garota mantinha o rubor nas bochechas e não era a única.

-Ah não! Eu é que agradeço a torta e..bom...pela companhia. Eu...eu gostaria muito de repetir qualquer dia desses...digo...se tiver tudo bem pra você.

Takumi olhou para o chão, decepcionado com a sua falta de compostura ao falar e já esperando uma negativa.

-Eu...eu iria adorar...na verdade.

-Sério? – ele sorriu de forma tão sincera e cativante que a moça se sentiu compelida a fazer o mesmo.

-Sério.

-Então nós...é... combinamos de assistirmos alguns filmes esse verão. Eu...ehh...eu...posso te mandar uma mensagem.

-Claro. Eu...eu...estarei esperando.

-Não mais que eu - O rapaz suspirou e quando percebeu que o rosto da garota ficou ainda mais vermelho, ele entendeu que havia dito aquilo em voz alta.

-Eu...eu vou indo então. Ehh Boa noite Megumi.

-B..Boa noite Takumi.

Os dois se curvaram ainda nervosos. E seguiram seus diferentes caminhos.

Ao encontrar o irmão. Takumi resolveu tirar sua hipótese a limpo.

-Já pode parar de fingir falar ao telefone.

-Como descobriu?

-A tela está escura Isami. Como você conseguiria trocar mensagens com a tela apagada.

-Ahh sim...bom...funcionou para o meu propósito.

-Que era?

-Deixar você e Megumi se despedirem mais à vontade.

-Do que está falando Isami?!

-Ahh pode chamar de sexto sentido de irmão ou algo parecido.

-Você não está fazendo sentindo algum. Mas me diga, como foi seu Shokugeki?

-Hm...sobre isso...

-Não teve shokugeki nenhum, não é?

-Você está muito perspicaz Oni-chan.

O loiro rolou os olhos e olhou o irmão pelo canto do olho.

-Mensagens de celular que não existem, mentir sobre shokugeki...onde você está querendo chegar com isso, Isami?

\- Ah bom...hm...é verdade que Megumi me mandou uma mensagem avisando que ia trazer uma torta hoje pela tarde. Eu só quis que vocês, bom que vocês passassem um tempo juntos. É bom vê-lo feliz Oni-chan e já faz um tempo que eu ando percebendo o quanto ela te deixa feliz.

\- De onde tirou essa ideia?!

-Talvez tenha sido do jogo de ontem, ou de umas semanas atrás. Fato é que seus ombros relaxam um pouco depois de falar com ela. Você passou a prestar mais atenção nos outros e a cozinhar com mais paixão...não que não tivesse antes, mas algo nela...muda algo em você...de forma positiva, claro.

-Eu...eu...

-Não precisa falar nada, Oni-chan...apenas perceba. Tenho certeza que terá todas as suas respostas assim que você começar a prestar atenção nos detalhes.

Takumi suspirou alto. E ambos os irmãos continuaram o trajeto em silêncio.

#

-Você está entregue. Sã e salva.

A tentativa de humor de Hayama deu certo. Hisako sorria de forma fácil e ele se orgulhava de tê-la feito sorrir diversas vezes naquela noite.

-Obrigada pelo encontro Hayama. Eu...Eu apreciei bastante o seu gesto.

Os jovens trocaram mais uma vez o olhar antes de direcionarem a atenção para o chão novamente.

-Arato...Eu..- o rapaz não entendia o porque da garganta seca e da voz rouca. Arranhou a garganta em uma tentativa de recuperar a voz. – Eu entendo que esse encontro se deu apenas por uma brincadeira de mal gosto da Alice...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Hisako pode sentir as lágrimas começarem a se acumular em seus olhos. É claro que era falso. Tudo o que aconteceu entre eles naquela noite foi apenas uma desculpa para a realização de um desafio idiota. Ela deveria saber antes de plantar sentimentos que não deveriam crescer. A moça se preparou para o que estava por vir. Uma rejeição, uma desculpa furada. E o pior de tudo. Ela não poderia culpa-lo. Ele nunca havia lhe prometido nada. Apenas que iria cumprir o desafio estabelecido. Mas era tão difícil acreditar que tudo tinha sido irreal. Que tudo era para atender a requisitos de uma brincadeira tola.

-E eu sinto muito por isso.

-O que? - A moça direcionou seus olhos cor de rosa para encarar os olhos verdes dele.

-Eu disse que...sinto muito que nosso primeiro encontro tenha sido armado. Eu, me diverti bastante e espero que possamos fazer isso mais vezes. Dessa vez sem Alice, sem jogos. O que estou dizendo é que eu pretendo fazer isso do jeito certo, então...

O rapaz encurtou a distância que existia entre eles. Hisako conseguia ver cada sulco da íris esverdeada, sentia a respiração dele tão pesada quanto a sua, e sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais quando ele segurou sua mão de forma delicada e carinhosa.

-Você aceitaria sair de novo comigo? Dessa vez em um encontro de verdade?

A mente de Hisako demorou um pouco para processar o que estava acontecendo e ela teve que piscar várias vezes até entender que não estava dentro de um sonho. Em um momento ela estava pronta para ser rejeitada, e no outro ela estava realmente sendo convidada para um encontro pelo garoto que a fez suspirar diversas vezes em uma mesma noite. Não havia muito o que pensar. Não quando ele estava tão perto e com um perfume que a inebriava totalmente.

-Tudo bem. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Ainda surpresa com toda a situação.

\- Ótimo. Nós combinamos algo para o verão, então.

-Claro.

O rapaz trouxe a mão dela para junto de seus lábios e a encarou enquanto beijava o início de seus dedos. Hisako não conseguia respirar.

-Mais uma vez, obrigado pela adorável companhia, Arato.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e o observou se distanciar, voltando a respirar apenas quando o rapaz já estava além dos portões da mansão.

Apenas um pensamento em sua mente: MAS O QUE TINHA ACABADO DE ACONTECER?

#

Alice acordou sobressaltada. Olhou ao redor e descobriu que estava no próprio quarto. Sentou-se na cama tentando entender porque ainda estava com as mesmas roupas da tarde e porque tinha dormido com elas.

Tocou levemente o rosto, sentiu ainda os rastros de lágrimas antigas e lembrou-se do porque seus os olhos ardiam tanto. Aparentemente, depois de ter desabado na frente da prima, Alice adormeceu chorando. Erina provavelmente pediu ajuda de um dos seguranças para leva-la ao próprio quarto. A garota sentiu novas lágrimas se formando e apertou os olhos na tentativa de evitar o choro antes que ele começasse novamente. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e, quando teve certeza, abriu os olhos com a visão ainda embaçada.

A escuridão do lado de fora da janela denunciava que já passavam das 10 da noite e Alice sentiu o coração apertar. Procurou o horário e o encontrou no celular, jogado na cabeceira da cama. 23:59. Certamente era depois das 10.

Os olhos vermelhos de Alice mantiveram-se atentos. Ela podia sentir os segundos sendo arrastados feito poeira em um dia seco de verão. Quando o relógio denunciou que o desafio enfim tinha terminado, a garota ouviu batidas nervosas em sua porta. Sem nem pestanejar, correu em direção a ela, derrubando lenções, celular e qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho.

O encontrou com o olhar cansado de quem não dormia a dias e não se conteve ao enlaçar seu pescoço e puxa-lo para dentro do quarto em um abraço cheio de significados para ambos.

-Nunca mais me deixe – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ryo a deixou esconder o rosto em seu pescoço e chorar baixinho. Tinha muito a dizer a ela. Coisas que ele descobriu apenas por passar um dia inteiro sem a sua presença. Mas deixaria pra depois. Agora ele só se concentraria em tê-la em seus braços. E com um movimento rápido, ele fechou a porta com o pé e a carregou para a cama.

#

Já passava de meia noite e Erina ainda mantinha os olhos grudados na mensagem que Soma havia lhe mandado mais cedo. Depois de ter deixado Alice em seu quarto, a algumas horas atrás, a herdeira começou a ensaiar possíveis repostas que poderiam levá-la a chamar o rapaz de cabelos avermelhados para um encontro.

-Inútil! Isso é absurdo e inútil!

Erina deixou o celular cair por entre os travesseiros e suspirou derrotada. Desde quando se tornou insegura ao ponto de desisti de um de seus objetivos? Respirou mais uma vez e colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito e outra sobre o estômago. Não entendia porque não tinha controle sobre as borboletas na sua barriga e o porque do coração acelerar só de imaginar os olhos dourados dele lendo mensagens suas em plena madrugada.

Enquanto isso, não tão longe dali Soma enfrentava o mesmo dilema. A mensagem escrita por ele ainda constava como visualizada. Será que ele tinha ultrapassado os limites com o que tinha dito? Mas ele só quis ser sincero com o que estava sentindo. Será que ela não sentia o mesmo e por isso preferiu ignorar a mensagem?

Não...não podia ser... A forma como ela o tinha beijado no dia anterior ainda fazia seus pelos arrepiarem. Não pareceu ser falso. Ele tocou levemente os lábios e jurou sentir a língua dela percorrer aquele caminho mais uma vez. Precisava de uma resposta. Precisava dela. E foi por isso que ele mandou uma segunda mensagem.

 **Yukihira [00:20 a.m]:**

 **Espero que não esteja chateada**

O sinal de visualização da mensagem apareceu instantaneamente, como se ela estivesse esperando por ele.

Yukihira suspirou enquanto balançava a cabeça. Essa mulher o estava deixando louco a ponto de imaginar que ela estaria tão sedenta por ele quanto ele estava por ela.

Erina piscou várias vezes antes de decidir que aquela mensagem parecia real o suficiente para ser respondida. O coração mais acelerado do que um carro de formula 1 em sua corrida final. Por que ele achava que ela estava chateada? Longe de estar chateada, ela queria vê-lo e entender o por que do próprio corpo desejar tanto o calor do corpo dele.

 **Nakiri [00:22 a.m]:**

 **Deveria estar?**

 **Yukihira [00:23 a.m]:**

 **Bom você me ignorou quase um dia inteiro.**

Ahh então era isso. O fato de que ela não soube responder a mensagem anterior dele o fez ficar preocupado a ponto de achar que ela estaria chateada.

 **Nakiri [00:25 a.m]:**

 **Ah sim...sobre isso eu...eu andei pensando e..**

 **Yukihira [00:25 a.m]:**

 **Que bom porque , eu também..e eu queria saber se**

 **Yukihira [00:27 a.m]:**

 **Se você gostaria de ir em um encontro comigo?**

 **Nakiri [00:27 a.m]:**

 **Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir em um encontro.**

As mensagens foram enviadas ao mesmo tempo e cada um dos destinatários tinha tido a mesma reação. No silêncio da madrugada, dois corações acelerados batiam em um só ritmo.

#3#

#NOTAS FINAIS#

Então...estou viva...eu sei eu sei...me desculpem pela demora...tem tanta coisa acontecendo q se eu for contar tudo fica maior q esse cap.

A boa notícia é que eu ja tnho os capitulos mais ou menos bolados então eu n vou ficar mtu tempo sem postar ( eu espero) a má notícia é que essa fic ja ta terminando...Eu realmente sinto mtu n poder escrever mais e atualizar mais mas infelizmente o tempo tem sido cada vez mais curto e eu preciso me concentrar mais nos meus deveres acadêmicos esse ano ja que vou entrar no doutorado. Então pra n desistir da fic e n decepcionar ninguém, resolvi que esta na hora dessa fic acabar...estou planejando mais dois caps apenas...mas vamos ver como vai ser... Eu espero realmente que gostem e aproveitem a leitura. Tem sido uma satisfação enorme escrever essa fic e ainda mais ler os coments de vcs!

Eu só tenho a agradecer o carinho e o suporte de todos! MUITO OBRIGADA! Vejo vocês na próxima! =*


	13. Chapter 13- Sobre encontros e desejos

Seus dedos pareciam dedilhar os fios dos cabelos brancos da moça em seus braços. Admirava a maciez contida neles como seda pura recém retirada do casulo. Ryo passara a noite acordado e ainda sim podia dizer que foi uma das melhores noites da sua vida. A simples respiração profunda e pausada dela o relaxava extremamente. Não era à toa que era a única pessoa do mundo a doma-lo com destreza. Muitas vezes seus comportamentos animalescos contradiziam com a classe dela, mas ele tinha certeza que era exatamente por isso que eles se davam tão bem. Respirou profundamente pela milésima vez naquela noite. Gravaria na memória o cheiro dela misturado ao seu. Apesar de conviverem por anos, era a primeira vez que Alice o deixava deitar em sua cama. Era a primeira vez que ele a vira tão desesperada por ele a ponto de deixa-lo abraça-la por uma noite inteira. E não foi a primeira vez que ela fez com que ele tivesse certeza que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Alice sempre foi voluntariosa e seu espírito faceiro o fazia refém, desde o olhar brincalhão até a ponta do nariz arrebitado.

Permitiu-se admirá-la por mais alguns segundos. Capturando, com o olhar, o ritmo da respiração, a pele alva dos braços que o abraçavam, os sulcos dos lábios carnudos que estavam tão perto dos seus próprios lábios que parecia pecado não os traçar com a ponta dos dedos, ou com a ponta da língua.

Piscou algumas vezes para tentar se libertar da prisão que o próprio desejo o colocara novamente e com muito cuidado, tentou se desvencilhar para iniciar suas tarefas do dia, a começar pelo mocca que a garota tanto amava. No entanto, ao tentar se levantar, sentiu a resistência presente nos braços da moça que não demorou muito a falar.

\- Não preciso disso.

-Senhorita?

-Não preciso de nada, Ryo. Apenas fique.

-Mas senhorita...

-Sabe- ela disse finalmente abrindo os olhos e deixando a íris avermelhada encontrar com os olhos cor de sangue dele.- Ontem Hisako fez tudo o que mandou. Ela seguiu direitinho todas as receitas e todos os horários...mas...não foi a mesma coisa. Eu...eu não preciso de nada daquilo Ryo...eu só preciso de você...então...por favor, apenas fique.

-Qualquer coisa por você, senhorita.

E com isso ela se aconchegou ainda mais nele e finalmente Ryo fechou os olhos, deixando com que o calor do corpo dela o embalasse em um sono tranquilo.

#

Quando Hisako acordou, no dia seguinte ao seu encontro com Hayama, jurou que estava presa em um universo paralelo. Alice não tinha saído do quarto e muito menos Kurokiba. Será que o ajudante da jovem tinha esquecido o mocca? E o mais impressionante, não ouvia os gritos irritados de Alice. Outra questão que a fez se perguntar se realmente tinha acordado no mundo certo, era o fato de Erina não estar em casa, e não ter comunicado a ninguém onde iria tão cedo. Mas nada a fez questionar mais a própria sanidade do que uma mensagem de bom dia no seu celular.

 **Hayama Akira [8:00]**

 _Espero que tenha passado uma noite tão agradável quanto eu. Cada palavra do que disse ontem foram sinceras, Arato. Eu realmente espero que possamos fazer dessa brincadeira do destino uma oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor. Que seu dia seja encantador, assim como o seu sorriso._

 _-Hayama-_

Hisako não pode evitar o suspiro involuntário. Sentiu os lábios se curvarem em um leve e automático sorriso. Aquele homem iria ser sua queda e ela nem sequer se importava. De alguma forma a mensagem dele a fez mais ousada. E com dedos trêmulos, ela escreveu sua resposta breve, porém cheia de significados:

 **Arato Hisako [8:00]**

 _Você realmente sabe como deixar uma garota corada. Eu não duvido de suas palavras e nem de suas intenções. Para ser sincera, eu mal posso esperar para vivê-las. Portanto, porque não começamos com o nome? Eu digo...você pode me chamar de Hisako, se quiser._

A alguns quilômetros de distância, o rapaz admirava a tela do celular em busca de uma resposta que não tardou a chegar. A mesma fez com que ele soltasse uma risada de alívio. Temia que tivesse sido muito incisivo ou brega.

\- Hisako – ele testou o nome dela na língua e a sentiu formigar como pimenta fresca espremida na papila. Parecia que apenas o nome dela já o aquecia por dentro e ele estava adorando essa sensação.

#

Hisako não foi a única a acordar com uma mensagem no celular, no dormitório Estrela Polar, Megumi não sabia se respirava ou respondia a mensagem de um certo Aldini loiro.

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _Bom dia Tadokoro. Espero não ter lhe acordado, peço perdão por mandar essa mensagem logo tão cedo, mas eu não pude deixar de lembrar de você quando vi o anúncio de um filme que está passando no cinema e..._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _eu pensei que se estivesse livre hoje, nós_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _Poderiamos ir...?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _Mas só se você quiser, obviamente, não se sinta pressionada, é que..._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _ahh eu acho que estou enrolando, né?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _MEU DEUS! Olha quantas mensagens eu já enviei..._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _E você deve estar apenas dormindo_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _E eu devo estar atrapalhando seu sono e_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _Eu vou parar agora. Kami-sama...eu estou nervoso.._.

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _EU ESCREVI ISSO? Como que apaga isso?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:00]**

 _Ahhh...Finja que não leu, Tadokoro, me desculpe. Bom dia._

Megumi abraçou o celular enquanto ria de nervosismo. Se sentia tão à vontade e ao mesmo tempo tão consciente de seus próprios reflexos enquanto estava com Takumi. Não pode deixar de lembrar daquele momento em que, por um segundo, imaginou que ele iria beija-la. A lembrança fez com que seu rosto queimasse de vergonha, mas o coração latejava de vontade.

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15]**

Bom dia Takumi. Eu iria adorar ver o filme com você.

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15]**

 _Ah!Tadokoro. Eu fico extremamente feliz. Será uma honra acompanha-la. Posso passar para pega-la as 3 da tarde?_

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15]**

 _É claro Takumi! Mas, não lhe dará trabalho vir até aqui?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15]**

 _Você nunca dá trabalho, Megumi._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15]**

 _Digo, Tadokoro. Digo, estarei aí as 15hrs._

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15]**

 _Pode me chamar de Megumi, Takumi. Afinal eu já lhe chamo pelo seu nome, não é mesmo?_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15]**

 _É, certo. Então. Está combinado nosso encontro, Megumi._

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15]**

 _Digo, não um encontro_

 **Takumi Aldini [8:15]**

 _Quer dizer a menos que você queira que seja um encontro, então pode ser um encontro._

Megume não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Realmente queria que fosse um encontro, mas será que isso significava que ela agora nutria sentimentos pelo loiro? Sabia que no passado chegou a cogitar ter sentimentos por Soma, mas o que sentia agora, por Takumi, era algo totalmente diferente e novo. Optou por uma resposta curta e sincera. Sem rodeios e espaços para arrependimentos.

 **Megume Tadokoro [8:15]**

 _Então é um encontro._

#

-RYO!

O grito animado de Alice fez Ryo quase cair da cama. A encarou com os olhos assustados e a mão na direção da bandana vermelha, pronto para acordar o monstro dentro de si, se fosse preciso.

-Senhorita, o que aconteceu? Está ferida? Precisa de algo? Alguém lhe machucou, por que se machucou eu juro por deus que esse desgraçado vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

O rapaz olhava em volta, em busca de algo ameaçador que pudesse ter desencadeado o grito que o acordará. Foi então que ele a ouviu rir e voltou a sua atenção para sorridente figura ao seu lado.

Observou a moça morder os lábios, uma clara luta para conter o riso. Uma tentativa de fazer beicinho acabou se transformando em um bico adorável. Ele não pode evitar que sua mão direita se acomodasse na bochecha da moça. Ficou ali, hipnotizado por aqueles lábios ainda marcados pelos dentes que os apertaram mais cedo.

\- Por que está rindo? – ele cochichou como se estivesse contanto o mais secreto dos segredos.

Alice estremeceu sob o toque dele. A voz do rapaz tinha o tom mais reconfortante do mundo e ela se perguntou se a boca dele tinha gosto de casa.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo na minha cama? - A Nakiri observou o rapaz enrubescer e os olhos saltarem. Finalmente entendendo, onde estava.

\- Eu, bom, você me pediu para te trazer pra cama e depois me pediu pra ficar e bom, eu faço...o que milady deseja.

-Ah é?

-Sim.

-E você sabe o que eu quero agora? Mais do que tudo nesse mundo, Ryo?- Alice aproximou-se o suficiente para quase encostar a testa na dele. O olhar fixo nos lábios do rapaz. Enquanto isso, Ryo sentia o estomago dar um nó e o corpo acordar a cada ameaça de toque suave que os dedos dela agora faziam. Indo desde a lateral de seu pescoço, passando pelos braços torneados e finalmente chegando até a bandana amarrada no pulso.

-Eu...eu acho que sim. – Só ela era capaz de deixa-lo nervoso a ponto de quase esquecer seu próprio idioma.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, sussurrando palavras a meio centímetro de seus lábios. Desatando a bandana do pulso e a amarrando sob seus cabelos negros. Exigindo a presença completa dele.

\- Então...o que está esperando, Ryo?

E sem mais nada que o prendesse, Ryo mergulhou em direção aos lábios dela.

#

Hisako a encontrou em uma das cozinhas da escola. Observou o banquete preparado pela língua de Deus e sorriu ao vê-la concentrada na preparação de mais um prato que entraria no menu posto por sob a grande mesa da sala de gastronomia.

Fazia algum tempo que Hisako não a via cozinhar com tanto afinco e prazer e supôs saber de onde vinha tanta criatividade e vontade de cozinhar.

-Isso parece realmente delicioso, Erina-sama.

A loira quase deixou a panela com calda cair de suas mãos, tamanha era a concentração em que se encontrava.

-Hisako! Está querendo me matar?

-Me perdoe, Erina-sama, mas temo que qualquer coisa que eu falasse ou fizesse iria assustá-la.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que estava muito compenetrada pra perceber algo que não fosse o borbulhar dessa maravilhosa calda de morango com pimenta rosa.

Erina sorriu ao ver que a amiga havia acertado em cheio a receita que fazia.

-Você está certa. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos.

-Sei...pensamentos sobre um certo moço de cabelos vermelhos feito morango e com uma personalidade ardida feito pimenta.

-Não sei do que está falando Hisako...Ninguém aqui está pensando no Yukihira

A loira desligou o fogo e derramou a calda por sob um creme holandês com pedaços de biscoitos amanteigados recém tirados do forno.

-Mas eu não falei o nome dele...

Erina parou imediatamente de decorar o prato que estava fazendo. Havia denunciado a si mesma.

-Erina, se me permite, devo dizer que está meio óbvio que está pensando nele. Olhe ao redor, todos os pratos que fez tem pelo menos um ingrediente vermelho e um ingrediente amarelo e eu me pergunto...será q eu conheço alguém com essa combinação de cores tão característica? – Hisako colocou o dedo no queixo e fingiu estar em profundo pensando.

-Hahaha Hisako...isso não é engraçado...Eu...eu nem sei porque fiz esses pratos e nem porque estou cozinhando... eu só...tive esse impulso...essa vontade enorme de...- a moça mordeu os lábios e a secretária completou

\- De desabafar todas suas preocupações e pensamentos através da comida? Sentir-se mais leve a cada prato terminado? Sentir-se mais perto dele cada vez que criava algo novo e totalmente inesperado?

-S...sim...mas...como sabe?

-Bom...talvez eu também esteja passando por isso?

-Hm? Não me diga que você e Hayama...

-Mais ou menos...talvez?

O silêncio se estendeu enquanto as duas se encaravam tentando descobrir os segredos não ditos pela boca, mas evidentes no olhar. Por fim Erina bufou e as duas acabaram rindo.

-Hisako! Eu exijo que me conte o que aconteceu ontem agora mesmo!

-Só se me contar o que está te deixando tão ansiosa a ponto de você fazer um banquete desses as 10 da manhã.

As duas se encararam novamente e riram juntas. Erina sentia que finalmente Hisako havia se permitido a ser sua amiga e não mais apenas sua secretária.

#

Soma olhava o teto do quarto com tamanha concentração que parecia querer fundir-se a ele.

Pela sua cabeça passavam memórias vivas e desejos confusos. Sabia exatamente o que queria...só não sabia o significado desse querer.

Fechou os olhos e tocou os lábios novamente. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia tentado sentir o toque dos lábios dela através dos próprios dedos. Suspirou ao imagina-la traçando os caminhos que ele mesmo fazia. A mão repousou por sobre o colchão da cama e ele reabriu os olhos desapontado. Os lenções de algodão não continham nem um terço da maciez da pele dela.

O corpo clamava por ela e a mente já estava entregue a muito tempo.

Decidiu prestar atenção em si mesmo e nós sinais que deixava transparecer. A boca seca de ansiedade para beija-la novamente acompanhava o tremor que o nervosismo de vê-la o fazia sentir.

Desde quando se sentia fora do próprio corpo apenas por saber que a veria?

Poderia culpar toda essa bagunça de desejos e quereres aos hormônios juvenis? Não. Soma sabia que essa não era a resposta. E quando se pôs a refletir mais um pouco conseguiu escutá-lo. O próprio coração, que em suas batidas firmes e aceleradas, lhe contava baixinho o porque de sentir-se tão inteiramente dela. Sorriu ao imaginar que cara ela faria quando contasse sua recente descoberta.

Suspirou sabendo que essa era mais uma batalha que travaria com ela mas, dessa vez, ele ia fazer de tudo para ganhar

#

Takumi estava tão nervoso que quase saiu de casa descalço. Depois de quase correr metade do caminho, agora, tentava se recompor ao máximo antes de tocar a campainha do dormitório Estrela Polar. Ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego quando a porta abriu repentinamente.

-Takumichii o que faz aqui? Isso nas suas mãos são flores?

O loiro deu de cara com Yuki e Sakaki que estavam preparadas para sair. Elas olhavam com curiosidade o italiano e seu buque de flores.

-Ah...ehhh Yoshino e Sakaki...eh..- Takumi tentou esconder as flores, mesmo que fosse tarde demais. Buscou no cérebro algo para dizer mas só conseguiu encara-las. Até que ouviu uma doce voz atrás das meninas.

\- Não precisam atender a porta, é pra m... – os três deram de cara com uma Megumi que não conseguiu terminar a frase. De olhos arregalados e com a boca entreaberta, a moça de cabelos azulados observou as amigas olhares para ela e para o rapaz na porta. Yuki trocou um olhar malicioso com Ryoko e antes de fazer um comentário tendencioso, sentiu as mãos da amiga a puxarem pelo pulso enquanto falava.

-Vamos Yuki! Vamos nos atrasar! Foi bom vê-lo Aldini-Kun! Tome conta da Megume por nós.

E assim como apareceram...as garotas sumiram.

Megumi ainda estava um pouco trêmula quando Takumi a perguntou se estava bem.

-Ah sim. Estou.

\- É...ahh sim...- o rapaz retirou o pequeno buque de flores do campo que escondia e o ofereceu a moça- São...são pra você.

Ele observou as bochechas dela corarem e sentiu que também enrubescia.

\- Elas são lindas! Obrigada Takumi! Você não precisava se incomodar.

-Como eu disse Megumi, você nunca é e nunca será um incomodo.

Megumi abraçou as flores, sentiu o aroma suave que vinha delas e tentou acalmar o coração acelerado. Abriu os olhos e o encontrou ainda a admirando. Piscaram algumas vezes e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos? – Os dois riram envergonhados e saíram em direção ao cinema.

#

O cheiro de grama molhada no verão era um dos seus aromas prediletos. Encheu o pulmão de ar puro e sentiu-se renovada, mas não menos nervosa. Quando Soma havia de sugerido o local, Erina imaginou que era apenas um ponto de encontro e que dali seguiriam para algum outro lugar. Mas ao se deparar com o garoto a sua espera na beira do lago e, ao lado dele, um barco com espaço para duas pessoas, ela entendeu que não sairiam dali.

Não pode impedir a vermelhidão que encobria suas bochechas ao vê-lo sem a famosa blusa do restaurante Yukihira. Parecia que ele realmente havia se esforçado para sair do comum. A blusa azul de botão estava aberta e com as mangas arrastadas até o antebraço fazendo com que seus braços parecessem mais fortes e mais tentadores. O jeito como a blusa branca abraçava o corpo dele também a fazia consciente de que seus atributos não se resumiam apenas a culinária. E pra completar ele sorriu. Não aquele sorriso maroto que ele saia distribuindo para os amigos, mas um sorriso que ela julgava ser só pra ela. Com o poder de eclipsar o sol e rivalizar com a lua. Erina engoliu em seco e caminhou na direção dele tentando fixar o olhar no horizonte e não mais no olhar ansioso do rapaz.

Por sua vez, Soma estava totalmente encantado. Além do alívio ao confirmar que ela realmente resolvera aparecer, ele também teve que se controlar ao máximo para não correr em direção a ela e a tomar nos braços...como havia feito a alguns dias atrás.

E ela não deixava sua missão nada fácil com aquele short clochard de cintura alta cor de vinho, a blusa tomara-que-caia na cor bege de mangas longas que a deixavam elegante e esbelta, as sapatilhas pretas e o chapéu floppy na cabeça coroavam o que ele julgava ser a visão do paraíso.

Sentiu algo revirar dentro de si e teve que conter o suspiro prestes a sair da boca.

Silencio. Foi o que ela encontrou enquanto parava em frente a ele. Desviou o olhar para o chão e apertou a alça da pequena bolsa que trazia consigo.

Ela podia sentir os olhos dele a queimando enquanto a percorriam dos pés a cabeça. Estava realmente ciente da atenção que ele estava lhe dando. Arranhou a garganta e tentou iniciar uma conversa.

-Então?

-Ahh sim...me desculpe Nakiri é que eu não esperava lhe ver tão...bom...tão fora do uniforme... talvez.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Soma soube que tinha começado errado. A viu morder o interior da bochecha em clara irritação.

-Olha quem fala de uniforme, dinner boy.

\- Não me entenda mal Nakiri, é só que, eu não sabia que bom...vamos começar de novo? Ok? – O garoto arranhou a garganta e tentou se recompor o máximo que pode.

-Você está realmente muito bonita, Nakiri.

-E você está decente, pelo menos isso.

Soma deu um longo suspiro. Uma mistura de alívio por ter escapado com o nervosismo que ainda o envolvia.

-Bom, vamos? - ele ofereceu a mão a ela e eles logo entraram no barco.

O caminho até o centro do lago foi feito de forma silenciosa. Era raro encontra-los sem total silêncio. Mas ali estavam, rodeados de água e sem nenhuma palavra dita.

Erina podia ver o céu mudando de cor em um espetáculo de tirar o fôlego. O sol estava se pondo mais a frente, e os reflexos davam uma coloração única às nuvens. O laranja e o rosa dominavam o céu e o som dos remos perturbando a calmaria das águas davam ao lugar um ar bucólico.

\- Por que escolheu esse lugar?

-Bom..pra ser sincero...Tadokoro falou algo sobre arrancar ervas daninhas então eu pensei em leva-la para a horta do dormitório...

-Como é? – Erina arregalou os olhos enquanto o ouvia continuar a sua história.

-Mas então ela disse que aquilo não seria o certo...e que seria melhor se nós nos encontrássemos em um lugar longe de tudo e todos

-Longe de tudo...e todos? - Nesse momento Erina sentiu as bochechas arderem, ele não poderia estar falando sério...

-E bom...estamos no meio de um lago...não imagino o quão mais longe de todos poderíamos estar.

Soma era avoado e isso as vezes era um grande defeito. Apesar de estar sendo absolutamente sincero, as palavras que ele estava expressando ressoavam com um sentido diferente no ouvido da moça que logo estourou de raiva.

-Yukihira SEU PERVERTIDO!

-Hm? O que?- O rapaz arregalou os olhos, assustado e desorientado.

-Eu tenho certeza que a Tadokoro nunca falaria algo do tipo!

-Mas é verdade! Ela disse que eu tinha que ficar só para resolver esse problema.

Denso que nem uma porta. Sua ingenuidade um dia seria seu fim, e parece que esse fim chegou mais cedo do que esperava.

-Problema? Está me chamando de problema?

-Nakiri...você quer por favor me deixar explicar!

-Não! Eu já ouvi tudo o que tinha pra ouvir! Me leve de volta para a margem agora mesmo! - Erina estava praticamente em pé no barco enquanto apontava em direção a terra firme.

\- Nakiri, assim nós vamos cair! Me deixe explicar

-Eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra!

Agora os dois estavam em pé no barco que balançava como se estivesse em alto mar.

-Me de aqui esse remo que eu vou me afastar de você nem que tenha que remar sozinha!

\- Espera ai! Você não pode ir pegando os remos assim! Você sabe ao menos remar?

\- Se até um jumento feito você consegue remar então eu também consigo!

-Jumento é a...

Talvez o destino tenha dado uma benção ao rapaz, fazendo com que ele engolisse água ao invés de terminar a frase.

O barco não aguentou a discussão e virou. Jogando os dois ocupantes no rio.

Soma foi o primeiro a emergir das profundezas do lago. Tossindo e tentando se recuperar do quase afogamento. Erina ressurgiu logo depois, nas mesmas condições. O chapéu agora boiava no rio e o cabelo dela a impedia de enxergar ao redor.

O rapaz se aproximou dela e a segurou pela cintura e passando os braços da moça por sob seu ombro, garantindo que ela tivesse onde se apoiar.

Observou ela recuperar a respiração assim como ele e tratou de retirar os fios de cabelo que a estavam deixando temporariamente cega.

Bastou isso para que ametista e topázio se encontrassem e se perdessem um no outro.

\- Eu disse que iriamos cair- ele sussurrou, apertando o corpo da garota ainda mais contra o seu.

-Então esse era o seu plano? Tentar me afogar? - Erina não pode evitar o tom implicante. E os dois riram juntos depois dessa frase.

O céu agora, predominantemente azul, exibia uma lua cheia capaz de luminar toda a região. As estrelas brilhavam com mais intensidade sem a competição das luzes superficiais.

Quando as risadas morreram...as respirações se intensificaram. Erina continuava abraçada ao garoto e ele não fazia menção de solta-la tão cedo.

E foi nessa calmaria instalada depois da tempestade, que eles se deixaram levar como onda de mar.

#

\- E quando eles voam no tapete meu deus! Aquilo foi tão empolgante!

-Sim

-Mas não foi nada certo ele esconder as suas origens só porque ela era uma princesa. Nada certo.

-Eu acho que eu entendo Aladdin.

Megumi o olhou de forma intrigada e o rapaz logo tratou de se explicar.

-Não me entenda mal, mas acho que Aladdin não se sentiu a altura da Jasmine. E não a nada pior do que esse sentimento de inferioridade. A insegurança pode destruir a confiança de um homem Megume, acredite, eu sei.

\- Você se sente inferior Takumi?

-Em alguns momentos sim. Quando perco pro Yukihira principalmente.

Naquele momento, Megumi parou de andar. Eles já conseguiam ver o dormitório mais a frente então poderiam se dar ao luxo de conversar tranquilamente.

-Algo errado?

-Você não é inferior ao Soma-kun só porque as vezes perde pra ele em um Shokugeki, Takumi. Há tantas outras categorias que te definem mais do que uma simples competição.

\- Como?

Ela se aproximou dele até ficarem frente a frente. Olhos dourados iluminando os olhos azuis.

-Você é gentil e respeitoso, você é um bom ouvinte e tem um ótimo gosto para filmes, você me diverte e me da paz e, o principal, você me viu quando nem o Soma me enxergava. E é por isso, Takumi, que eu acho que você está enganado ao se sentir inferior por que, na verdade, você já é muito mais do que pensa que é.

O loiro se sentiu renovado. As palavras dela ressoaram como uma nova tragada de ar em um navio a deriva. Deixou se relaxar, encostando a testa na dela e admirando aqueles belos olhos de cor âmbar. Não conteve a mão que agora repousava sobre a bochecha direita dela e que ela vazia questão de inclinar-se para que pudesse absorver todo o calor do toque dele.

Ele suspirou as palavras como se quisesse prende-las ali.

-Obrigado.

#

Não muito longe dali lábios famintos e inquietos se chocavam como ondas agitadas desfazendo-se nas pedras. Soma a apertou contra o próprio corpo, em resposta, ela abraçou a cintura do rapaz com as pernas.

Soma deixou escapar um gemido rouco ao sentir o corpo dela tão próximo ao seu. Como sentira falta desse contato tão intimo e intenso. A pele dela continuava tão macia quanto dias atrás, não que pudesse mudar em tão pouco tempo, mas ele temia esquecer cada centímetro dela. A textura macia da pele, o cheiro intoxicante de flores que ele não sabia nomear, os lábios tão veludosos quanto pêssego, cada canto da boca dela e cada movimento que aquela língua divina sabia fazer e que o deixavam maluco.

A apertou ainda mais contra si. Deixando uma das mãos passear pelas pernas torneadas enquanto a outra se embrenhava entre os sedosos fios de cabelo dela. Sentia-se dono do mundo e refém dela.

Erina não pensava em mais nada. Apenas em sentir o corpo dele ainda mais próximo ao seu e, quando ele deu uma leve puxada em seus cabelos enquanto beijava seu pescoço, ela jurou ter esquecido até quem era.

As unhas estavam novamente cravadas nos ombros largos dele. Ela o sentiu suspirar seu nome e aquilo a tornou mais ousada. Rebolou de leve os quadris e o sentiu arfar. Tentou o movimento novamente e dessa vez ele a afastou delicadamente.

-Erina.

-O que? O que foi? – ela falou sem ar ainda enroscada na cintura dele.

-Por mais eu adore o que você ...digo...o que nós estávamos fazendo...eu ..bom...eu acho melhor a gente voltar pra margem para não ficarmos resfriados.

-Pela primeira vez na vida...- ela fala enquanto se aproximava dos lábios do rapaz - eu vou ter que concordar com você.

Ele ainda fechou os olhos, a espera de mais um beijo. No entanto, a única coisa que sentiu foi o frio deixado pela ausência do corpo dela no seu.

-Não fique ai parado Yukihira, você ainda vai ter que trazer esse barco pra margem, não é mesmo?

O rapaz suspirou e deixou a água do rio lhe acalmar os ânimos. Quase perderá o controle novamente. Estar com ela era deliciosamente arriscado.

Ela saiu da água primeiro, as roupas molhadas marcando o corpo, o cabelo pingado gotas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e pelas suas costas. Soma se demorou, tomando-a por inteiro com o olhar.

\- O que esta esperando?

A voz tremula de frio dela o acordou do transe.

-A claro...é um momentinho só.

A moça o encarou enquanto cruzava os braços. O ato nada ajudou o pobre rapaz que agora tinha uma visão privilegiada do decote quase transparente da blusa molhada.

-Você...você poderia se virar por um segundo Nakiri.

Erina enrubesceu assim que ouviu o constrangimento na voz do rapaz.

-Hmpf

Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse algo aquecê-la. Olhou para o cobertor que lhe rodeava e viu Soma ajeita-lo enquanto tentava secar os cabelos dela.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Cuidando para que você não pegue um resfriado

-E de onde surgiu isso?

-Ah...isso...bom junto com as outras coisas que eu tinha preparado para um pic nic.

-Você...preparou um pic nic?

-Sim...era isso que eu estava querendo te falar mais cedo. Veja...está tudo ali.

A moça se virou para a área na qual o rapaz apontava e pode ver a cesta com frutas e outros quitutes.

-Soma...

-Mas acho que podemos deixar isso pra outro dia...eu não quero que você adoeça - Ele terminou de secar os cabelos dela e a envolveu ainda mais no cobertor.

-Mas ..e você? Não está com frio.

-Estou mais...eu prefiro que você não sinta frio.

Ela o olhou sem reação. O rapaz estava totalmente encharcado, tremendo de frio e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era nela. Erina abriu o cobertor e o abraçou, fazendo com que os dois ficassem cobertos.

-Esse cobertor é grande o suficiente para nós dois.

Dessa vez, foi Soma que não teve reação. O corpo dela aquecia o seu. Pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

Soma suspirou profundamente e a abraçou sentindo como ela relaxava o corpo no seu. Os olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada no ombro, a respiração tão perto do seu pescoço que fazia com que ele se arrepiasse, e não era de frio.

Ele apoiou a cabeça no topo da dela e fechou os olhos também. Sentindo a paz de estarem em paz.

-Eu gosto de ficar assim com você

Ele revelou, sincero.

Ela se despiu do seu orgulho e respirou fundo ao responder

-Eu também, Soma.

-Será que...podemos ficar assim pra sempre?

Ela riu da inocência das palavras dele.

\- Pra sempre é muito tempo, bobo

-Pra sempre ainda é pouco tempo quando eu penso no quanto quero ficar com você.

Nesse exato momento, o coração de Erina pareceu parar. Ela fixou o olhar púrpura no dourado dele e sussurrou

-Soma...o que você...

\- Erina, Eu ...eu não consigo fazer outra coisa senão pensar em você... Eu não consigo me imaginar sem as nossas competições, as nossas brigas, os nossos beijos...- O rapaz se aproximou vagarosamente dos lábios da moça, fazendo com que seu nariz tocasse o dela em um carinho delicado- E não quero e não posso evitar tudo isso que está acontecendo.

Erina sentiu a mão dele acarinhar o seu rosto e a segurou, mantendo-a ali.

-O que estamos fazendo, Soma? O que você quer de mim?

Ele sorriu ao continuar

-Eu quero dedicar toda a comida que faço a você. Eu quero te oferecer tudo o que tenho, eu quero te fazer feliz e quero...que você seja a minha eterna inspiração. Eu quero te oferecer a promessa de ter todos os seus desejos realizados.

-E eu posso perguntar como pretende fazer isso?

-Bom...deve começar a qualquer minuto agora.

Ele se separou brevemente dela e lançou o olhar para o céu estrelado.

-Do que está falando?

Foi então que Erina viu uma, duas, três, uma chuva de estrelas cadentes enfeitando o céu que observava.

-Faça quantos pedidos quiser...

-Você sabia disso?

-Sim...uma das razões pelas quais eu escolhi esse lugar. Aqui é afastado o suficiente das luzes da cidade, então conseguimos ver melhor as estrelas.

-Soma...você...é inacreditável.

\- E então? Vai fazer algum pedido.

A loira balançou a cabeça negativamente. Nos olhos algumas lágrimas presas que se recusavam a cair. Ela pegou a mão dele e sussurrou baixinho.

-Tudo o que eu poderia desejar está aqui ao meu lado.

-Isso quer dizer que você aceita?

-Depende...você está pensando no que eu acho que estou pensando?

-Se você acha que eu estou pensando que você finalmente aceita o fato da minha comida ser deliciosa então sim, estamos pensando a mesma coisa!

Soma tinha no rosto uma cara cínica e Erina começou a se afastar dele, demonstrando seu desagrado pela brincadeira fora de hora.

-Ah Soma! Como pode estragar um momento desses!

-Calma Erina! É brincadeira! Vem cá.

Ele a abraçou novamente.

-Você aceita namorar comigo?

Erina o brindou com o mais lindo dos sorrisos ao responde-lo.

-É claro, seu idiota!

Ele a beijou novamente. Um beijo delicado, calmo e sob a luz da chuva de estrelas cadentes.

-Agora não se afaste mais de mim...você está com o cobertor e está frio

-Soma!

E o céu estrelado abençoou todos os beijos e provocações daquela noite.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Epílogo

Espero que gostem da nossa última viagem. Foi feito com mtu carinho e amor e desde já , muito obrigada.

p.s: vejam a nota final.

6 meses depois

Erina sentia as gotas de suor caírem por sob seu queixo. A respiração entrecortada não retirava o sorriso dos lábios. Poderia dizer que a adrenalina havia se tornado corriqueira, mas seria pretensão demais associar seus rompantes e desejos a uma só pessoa.

A quem ela estava enganando, Erina Nakiri, rainha de todo o mundo gastronômico, hoje era vassala do próprio coração. E ele batia mais rápido toda vez que certo par de olhos dourados se demoravam demais em seu corpo.

A herdeira sentiu um arrepio ao notar o jeito em que eles a miravam de cima a baixo. Pareciam gravar cada detalhe dela, perdido nela, escravo dela. Ela se perguntava se seria sempre esse embate de olhares e os meios sorrisos que a deixavam sem ar. Mas no final das contas ela não desejava outra coisa...viver sem ar já era melhor que viver sem ele.

Foi interrompida por uma voz aguda e animada. Yuki, a juíza da vez, anunciava o final de mais um shokugeki entre o casal poderoso da famosa escola Totsuki.

\- Tempo encerrado! Sirvam os pratos!

Erina tentou concentrar-se mais em seu prato do que nos brilhantes olhos dourados que parecia não ter outra fonte de atenção que não fossem os mínimos detalhes do movimento do corpo dela.

-Apresento a vocês sopa quente de goiaba com especiarias – a loira terminou a apresentação num perfeito francês, desejando aos jurados uma boa refeição. De canto de olho, ela pode notar o sorriso malicioso do namorado que se aproximava para observar melhor a sobremesa que ela havia feito.

-Espero que tenha me guardado um pouco, Nakiri.

-Você sabe muito bem que sim, Yukihira! Não era esse o trato?

-Mal posso esperar pra provar, mas antes eu acho que preciso derrotá-la certo?

-Em seus sonhos Yukihira!

Os dois foram interrompidos pelos gemidos de satisfação dos jurados.

De um lado Joichiro Saiba parecia quase chorar a cada colherada, do outro Sezaemon Nakiri já havia se despido, expondo o peito sem camisa enquanto saboreava a sobremesa.

-Acho que já pode desistir antes de passar por mais uma humilhação pública Yukihira.

O garoto apenas sorriu, aproximou os lábios do ouvido da garota e sussurrou.

-Você sabe muito bem que essa sua implicância toda me deixa louco, não é?

Erina sentiu as bochechas corarem, a respiração dele fazia cócegas em seu pescoço. Ela conseguiu sentir o sorriso maroto dele se formar, aquele que ele sempre dava quando conseguia arrancar uma expressão envergonhada dela.

Soma a olhou nos olhos novamente, a tensão entre eles era densa, quase sólida. E ele escolheu não se aproximar mais. O chef não tinha certeza se conseguiria sair vivo da situação caso se deixasse levar pelo desejo de beija-la. Tinha certeza que ela não iria gostar nenhum pouco de ser beijada em público. Escolheu apenas deslizar os dedos sob a bochecha esquerda dela enquanto percebia que os jurados já não comiam e sim prestavam atenção no casal.

Soma sentiu a face corar e voltou a falar calmamente com a namorada.

-Acho que é a minha vez. E dessa vez...eu garanto. Você vai dizer que acha minha comida deliciosa, Erina.

A jovem sentiu a seriedade em suas palavras e engoliu em seco quando ele a chamou pelo nome. Algo que só faziam na privacidade do quarto.

-Senhores, eu apresento a vocês a minha sobremesa: Sorbetto de mascarpone e noz moscada. Aproveitem!

O que se seguiu foram reações de puro prazer gastronômico. Saiba revirava os olhos enquanto Sezaemon rasgava as roupas que havia tirado. Apesar da grande comoção, o resultado não foi bem o esperado.

\- Então Gramps, Pops... quem ganhou esse shokugeki?

-Eu creio que vocês empataram novamente, jovem Soma.

-UM EMPATE? – os jovens chefs exclamaram , surpresos.

-Eu não acredito que me colocou no mesmo nível que ele novamente, vovô.

-Pops...Você não pode estar falando sério? Um empate? Mas eu tinha certeza que dessa vez eu tinha melhorado minha técnica...

-Agora calma, vocês dois...eu acho que tenho a resposta que vocês tanto procuram...- Joichiro falava enquanto trocava olhares de cumplicidade com o antigo diretor - Se o velhote aqui me permitir, posso explicar uma coisinha ou outra sobre harmonização.

O Nakiri mais velho apenas acenou com a cabeça permitindo que o antigo aluno continuasse.

Saiba se levantou e posicionou ambos os pratos na bancada da cozinha. Direcionou os olhos castanhos e notou que uma verdadeira plateia o observava com atenção. Ele sorriu da seriedade na cara do seu próprio público. O que estava faltando ali era leveza.

\- É claro que vocês já devem ter lido a estória dos dois amantes de Verona. Romeu, um rapaz espirituoso, sonhador, alegre, corajoso e leal. Julieta por sua vez, era uma moça mimada, obediente, forte, determinada e romântica. A grande tragédia dos Capuletos e dos Montecchio partiu de um único sentimento. O amor. Que uniu o inimaginável. A impetuosidade de Romeu e a doçura de Julieta. Foi baseado no romance de Shakespere que surgiu um dos doces mais famosos e apreciados pela culinária brasileira, o queijo com goiabada. Foi lá que eu aprendi que todo Romeu - Saiba pegou uma colher cheia do Sorbetto de mascarpone do filho – Não seria nada sem a sua Julieta - Joichiro finalizou adicionando o Sorbetto à sopa de goiaba.

Erina, a essa altura, não conseguia disfarçar o rubor nas bochechas enquanto Soma observava seu prato se misturar ao de Erina fazendo com que uma nova cor roseada surgisse.

Saiba ofereceu duas colheres para os dois cozinheiros e finalizou- Romeu e Julieta à Nakiri Yukihira Style.

Dessa vez, foi Soma quem corou...só não perdia para a coloração quase roxa das bochechas da namorada. Se perguntava se ela havia esquecido de respirar em algum momento.

Os jovens afundaram as colheres no prato, pegando metades iguais da sopa de goiaba com sorbetto de marscarpone.

E, enquanto os sabores se misturavam e se complementavam, a casa inteira parecia estar no meio de um terremoto. O sabor mais forte do mascarpone redescobria notas mais doces da goiaba. Nada se sobrepunha, tudo se completava em uma dança de sabores insanamente deliciosa.

Ao final, Erina não conseguiu se segurar, com a boca tremula e o corpo anestesiado, ela falou a frase que Soma tanto esperava ouvir...

-É...é delicioso.

Soma saiu do transe instantaneamente. Com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas ainda sensíveis após o ataque gastronômico que sofrera.

-O que...o que você disse Nakiri?

-Hm?

-Você por acaso disse...que minha comida é deliciosa?

-Hmpf! É claro que não.

-Não, não. Não minta. Eu ouvi...tudo bem que eu estava em transe, mas eu ouvi sim...todo mundo ouviu.

Erina podia muito bem admitir que a comida do rapaz era deliciosa, já havia admitido seus sentimentos, por que não admitir que a comida dele também era deliciosa? No entanto, a loira se permitiu sorrir maliciosamente. Essa era uma batalha que ela não admitiria a derrota tão cedo. Afinal de contas, a competição entre eles era muito mais divertida e proveitosa.

-Está certo. Eu admito que falei que a comida era deliciosa. Mas que eu me lembre, esse prato não é só seu. É a minha sopa de goiaba que está completando o prato. E se tem algo meu no prato, ele não seria menos que delicioso, seria?

Soma respirou fundo. Odiava ter que admitir que ela estava correta.

Os dois observaram os amigos se atirarem em busca de um pedaço do prato que a língua de deus abençoou como sendo delicioso. Soma aproveitou essa deixa para se aproximar da namorada por trás e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Você...você é muito...muito esperta e muito bonita pro seu próprio bem, Erina. Não pense que essa competição vai ficar por isso mesmo, por que não vai.

Erina sorriu, satisfeita.

-Eu não esperava menos de você, Soma.

A loira sentiu a respiração do rapaz em seus pescoços e os dedos dele dedilharem sua cintura.

-Você me conhece. Sempre pronto pra um desafio.

-Especialmente os impossíveis? – ela deixou a cabeça descansar no peito do rapaz.

-Especialmente os seus.

#

Naquela mesma noite, depois de todos provarem e aprovarem o prato da batalha, os jovens se reuniram novamente no quarto de Marui, onde a festa de fim de semestre estava ocorrendo.

Em um canto, Erina e Soma discutiam sobre algum assunto irrelevante. Era evidente que eles se divertiam mais com as discussões do que pelas razões que o levaram até ela.

Ryo lutava para manter Alice quieta, a garota parecia alheia ao efeito que produzia no garoto toda vez que rebolava no colo dele enquanto tentava achar uma posição confortável para que continuasse a ler a revista de fofocas da escola. Estampado na capa em letras garrafais estava a matéria "TOP 10 casais mais poderosos da Totsuki".

-Eu não acredito que ficamos em segundo lugar, Ryo!

-Senhorita...por favor, pare de se mexer.

-Como você consegue permanecer tão relaxado sabendo que Soma e Erina estão na nossa frente?

Ryo soltou um grunido baixo ao sentir a garota se encaixar cada vez mais em seu colo.

-Senhorita...- arfou mais uma vez.

-Nós temos que reverter isso, Ryo!

-Alice...!

-O que... - a garota parou no meio da pergunta. Sentiu a pressão familiar vinda do garoto na região mais baixa da sua costa.

-Como que você não percebe que está me deixando louco? – Ele sussurrou, dessa vez no ouvido da garota.

Ela sentiu os braços fortes rodearem sua cintura e a apertarem contra si. Se antes ela duvidava, agora ela tinha certeza que Ryo estava muito...muito feliz em tê-la em seu colo.

-Ryo...isso é...

-Não pense que só por que estamos em público meu corpo não vai reagir ao seu. Você não sabe com o que está lidando, Alice.

A jovem sentiu o corpo tremer e fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios quentes do namorado em seu pescoço. Mordeu os lábios para evitar um gemido prazeroso.

-Eu acho que nós não precisamos provar nada para ninguém. Mas se quiser, podemos começar agora.

Alice abriu os olhos atônita. A proposta ousada era tentadora, mas no fundo Alice gostava de manter a reputação da família. Ela também sabia que escândalos do tipo não acrescentariam em nada sua competição com a prima ou seu relacionamento com o namorado.

-N..Não precisa. Não aqui. M..Mas...acho que mais tarde, no meu quarto, nós podemos...testar essa sua oferta.

\- Como a senhorita desejar.

Em outro canto do quarto, Hayama oferecia uma xícara à Hisako, que sorria ao sentir o aroma de canela no seu chá de camomila.

-Vejo que colocou um toque seu no chá.

Hayama sorriu, quase sem graça ao se explicar.

-Digamos que a aula do senhor Saiba foi muito esclarecedora.

O rapaz entrelaçou suas mãos com mãos livres da garota. A moça de cabelos rosados, por sua vez, não pode evitar um riso encabulado. Eles continuaram a conversa tímida, enquanto o aroma do chá os envolvia.

-Você já pediu autorização para a Erina...sobre passarmos a semana juntos?

-Não

-Não?

-Não é que eu não vá falar com ela...o que quero dizer é que não vou pedir autorização. Ela é minha amiga...não preciso da autorização dela.

Hayama não soube explicar o sentimento de orgulho que lhe encheu o peito. Ver a namorada tão confiante e tão livre o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Tanto que não pode evitar encostar seus lábios nos dela, mesmo que de forma breve e rápida.

O rapaz observou a moça enrubescer e gaguejar seu nome. Não eram um casal que demonstrava afeição em público como Alice e Ryo, nem eram óbvios como Soma e Erina. Hisako gostava de pensar que o relacionamento deles era tão deles que não precisava ser de mais ninguém.

-Akira?!

-Me perdoe mas eu não pude evitar. Estou orgulhoso de você Arato.

A moça apenas sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado enquanto bebericava o chá que tinha o cheiro dele.

Não muito longe dali, exatamente no balcão do dormitório, Takumi tomava coragem de fazer a pergunta que já deveria ter feito a meses atrás.

Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes saíra com Megumi, já sabia o nome de todos da família dela, a explicação completa por trás do amuleto da sorte, já viram todos os filmes da Disney...dos mais antigos aos que eram lançados no cinema. Ainda sim, sentia a mão suar e o coração trepidar.

-Takumi, tem certeza que está bem? Não quer um chá ou um analgésico talvez?

-N..Não ...quero dizer...não se preocupe Megumi eu ...eu estou bem só...só estou um pouco nervoso.

Ele passou as mãos pelos fios dourados em busca de confiança. Takumi não conseguia lidar com assuntos do coração da forma como se esperava de um rapaz com um fã clube inteiro dedicado a ele. O carisma e o charme que o fizeram ganhar fãs não lhe garantiam a segurança para romances.

-Hm..certo. Então...por que estamos aqui?

-É que eu...- o rapaz engoliu seco..respirou fundo e decidiu continuar.- eu preciso lhe perguntar algo, Megumi.

-Hm..ok. Pode perguntar.

O loiro se aproximou, ficando a alguns centímetros de distância dela. Os olhos confiantes e tão brilhantes que eram capazes de refletirem a lua. Megumi já não lutava mais contra a maré que sempre a puxava para imensidão do olhar dele.

-Megumi, eu sei que somos amigos e, que já estamos saindo a algum tempo. Você é uma companhia incrível e eu não vejo o tempo passar quando estamos juntos. Eu gosto das nossas conversas, do jeito como você sorri quando gosta do desfecho de algum filme ou de uma receita nova, você me ensina tanto apenas com uma troca de mensagem ou de olhar. Suas palavras me inspiram a ser melhor todos os dias e eu finalmente entendi que não preciso superar ninguém além de mim mesmo para ser melhor. Você me da paz, você me dá confiança e eu acho que eu estou me repetindo mas você me envolve de tantos sentimentos bons que eu não paro de pensar o quão maravilhoso seria viver sobre essa magia todos os dias e o quanto eu seria feliz se pudesse fazer o mesmo por você...então ...se você puder...digo...se você quiser...eu gostaria muito que aceitasse e...

-Takumi...- a garota sorriu...o coração não suportaria mais tanta apreensão.

-A certo..bom...- o jovem arranhou a garganta e entrelaçou seus dedos com os da moça – Você aceitaria namorar comigo, Megumi?

Takumi observou as bochechas da menina enrubescerem, e sentiu o próprio pescoço queimar devido ao rubor que se espalhava. Por fim a viu sorrir timidamente.

-Eu... eu aceito...aceito sim! É claro que aceito!

O rapaz não conteve sua felicidade, a abraçou fortemente e a fez rodopiar.

\- Eu cheguei a pensar que você nunca pediria...

-Eu...eu sinto muito pela demora...eu...não sabia muito bem o que fazer...o que falar...

-Isso não importa agora. - Ela encostou a testa na dele e observou os olhos azuis se fixarem nos seus lábios rosados.

-Megumi...será que eu posso...

-Sim!Por favor, sim!

Megumi o viu sorri antes de sentir os lábios quentes dele. Ela sorriu durante o beijo. Feliz, leve e extremamente apaixonada.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, já de mãos dadas, ouviram as vozes irritadas de Alice e Erina, que mais uma vez discutiam sobre algo irrelevante. Os namorados não faziam nada para apaziguar as herdeiras. Ryo continuava inerte e Soma apenas ria cada vez mais da briga das duas.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Alice retirou os olhos vermelhos do embate com os olhos púrpura da prima e os fixou nas mãos entrelaçadas do novo casal.

-Ahhh mais concorrência! Sim..estou feliz por vocês...sim...todos aqui com certeza já esperavam isso...mas NÃO! Eu não vou facilitar só por que vocês agora são o novo casal da escola.

Takumi e Megumi sentiram gotas de suor escorrerem pela testa. Daquelas que evidenciam constrangimento mais do que calor.

-Do que ela está falando? – Takumi resolveu dar voz a pergunta que também era feita por Megumi. E foi Hisako que providenciou a explicação necessária.

-Não se preocupem. Ela está assim desde que o artigo da revista de fofoca colocou ela e Ryo em segundo lugar no top de casais mais poderosos da escola.

Hayama, que já estava com a mão na cintura de Hisako e a acompanhava, completou.

\- Alice é uma pessoa muito difícil...principalmente quando se trata de competições. Eu sinceramente não sei como Ryo aguenta.

-Deve ser por que ele realmente a ama. E acreditem...um Ryo mal-humorado vale por mil Alices birrentas.

Os quatro riram antes de ouvirem Yuki exclamar do outro lado do quarto.

-Certo... certo...Todos estamos muito felizes e alguns de nós muito apaixonados. Mas tem uma parcela bem grande aqui que está MORRENDO DE TÉDIO!

Do lado da garota, Sakaki supirou enquanto concordava.

-Yuki está certa. O que podemos fazer para passar o tempo?

Alice praticamente pulou de excitação ao se pronunciar sobre o assunto.

-EU TENHO UMA IDEIA!

E com a mesma velocidade que ela se pronunciou...foi também barrada por um conjunto de vozes.

-NÃO ALICE!

-Ahh gente...vocês nem sabem brincar...

Enquanto Alice reclamava de um lado, os amigos riam do outro, Erina e Soma se entreolharam. Pareciam imaginar o mesmo.

Quem poderia imaginar que uma brincadeira boba lhes renderia uma vida inteira no paraíso.

-FIM-

#

NOTAS FINAIS:

ANNNNNDDD CUT!

Eu nem acredito que acabou. Eu realmente demorei pra postar o último cap pq eu n queria me despedir dessa fic. Ela me rendeu momentos maravilhosos...alguns momentos chatos..sim...mas a grande maioria foi repleta de emoção. E eu devo tudo isso a vocês..meus leitores! A todos vocês. Seja você um leitor fantasma, seja você aquele que comenta sempre, seja você aquele que só curte, seja você aquele que espera ansiosamente, ou aquele que resistiu me acompanhou até aqui.

Eu n tenho palavras pra agradecer a vocês todos. Cada um de vocês me deu força, me ensinou e me emocionou da sua própria forma.

Eu espero que eu tenha conseguido arrancar alguns suspiros, algumas risadas e o principal, que eu tenha conseguido melhorar..nem q seja um pouquinho...o dia de cada um de vocês.

Escrever fanfics é como um desabafo ...você não espera nada...n espera retorno...mas ouvir de vocês sem dúvida foi a melhor das experiências.

A todos vocês...o meu eterno Obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
